Hurt to Remember? Or to Forgive and Live?
by Cherry1315
Summary: GOING TO BE REVAMPED! Her past lurks with unforgivable, unforgettable things. Now her mind is drowning in murky water. He was another person that contributed to her pain... Will she forgive him in the end? SasukexOC SasuOC. Minor pairings: NaruHina, etc.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

Summary: Her past lurks with unforgivable, unforgettable things. Now her mind is drowning in murky water. He was another person that contributed to her pain... Will she forgive him in the end? SasukexOC Side/minor pairings: NaruHina, ShikaTema, GaaSaku, and others later on.  
Genre: Romance, Action/Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Friendship, Humour, Dark, Drama, Fantasy, Supernatural, etc.  
Rating: M

**Hurt to Remember? Or to Forget and Live?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_"Hey mummy, I'm going now!" She called out cheerfully._

_"Ok dear, but come here first."  
_

_"Aw, why? I need to get there soon!" She asked as she walked over to where she heard her mother's voice drift from._

_She stood in front a beautiful woman with a pout on her little face. The woman graciously walked over to the small, impatient child and crouched down. "Because, hunny, mummy will miss her daughter dearly if she doesn't get a hug." The woman pretended to look sad. "You don't mummy to cry now, do you?"  
_

_The child gasped then quickly ran into her mother's loving, protective arms. "No! Of course not!" She said, snuggling into her mother's chest. She looked up with a childish smile. "So, can I go now?" She asked with her arms still wrapped tightly around her mother's petit waist.  
_

_Her mother looked down to her. "Hold on sweetie, one last thing." The child pouted again, wondering what now? She was very anxious. Her mother gave her one last squeeze and a quick peck on the cheek, and then walked her outside. Her child smiled brightly when she waved her goodbye from the verandas door. "Be back soon! Father will be home early today!"  
_

_"Ok I will! Love ya mummy!" She said as she trotted off._

**I did mean those words, and I probably would have heard her reply if I had waited just long enough to listen, instead of hurriedly rushing off to get something that was worth _nothing _in the end.**

_She walked the streets alone, but not fully alone; people were busily keeping the town alive. Some were happy, some were sad, some were neutral... People were just going on with their lives like any other day.__ Birds chirped a sweet melody to the warm, risen sun. Lush, green leaves lightly rustled in the small, fresh breeze _–_ it was a stunning day. Her green-blue eyes sparkled with delight as she took in her surroundings while walking to the designated shop._

**I always did wonder what happened to that girl; her spirit ran away to sleep with the others...**

_She joyfully skipped into a shop that held beautiful, sparkly things. She was going to buy one that, she thought, would suite the person she was going to bare it to; a gift from her heart.  
_

_"Here you are, darling."  
_

_She smiled thankfully up to the shop keeper and politely bid goodbye. Her gift was a dainty necklace. __She had bought it out of the savings mother and father gave to her for pocket money. The necklace also showed and symbolized her friendship with the person she was going to give it to, her best friend Ruby whom she came to loving like a sister. Ruby was the only person that truly knew her the best. They did everything together and shared everything together._

**Sometimes I wish I _never_ went there, that I was _never_ that naive****.**

_The sky was turning. Clouds were swelling _—_soft blue becoming ridden_—_ and the sun was disappearing behind the thick overcoat of darkness. Her eyes looked with confusion. No more warm light shun within them anymore, the darkened light made her joyful eyes look dusky – almost mysterious._

_Her eyes became etched with mystic as she surveyed her surroundings in wonder as she walked. 'Why is the sky like this? It was warm and sunny today but when I got outside the shop it's like this?' She asked herself edgily. Fright was slowly consuming her, waiting to devour her. She held the necklace close as she hurried home to where she was going to wrap the gift in cute __golden, little package for her friend._

**Heh. It's like when life gives you a box chocolates; instead of eating them you throw them away, letting them rot with the rats!**

_It was so quiet. Not a breath, not a word, not an animal could be heard. Only the faint sound of rain drizzling. Her shallow breathing, her heart, is all that rang in her ears. She jumped when thunder erupted; her breath hitched. She hugged herself as the iciness finally kicked in. The shop was a far distance from home; it was more secluded, further from the main street of town. She quickened her pace to get where everybody should be; right now the thought of her being alone didn't sound so good anymore._

_She finally reached the corner for civilisation where, at least, someone from her clan would still be roaming the streets, even with this drastic change of weather. She sharply turned the corner and screamed. __Flesh, blood, bones__. Dead, mangled bodies – chunks of pieces and blood splatters were everywhere! Mental scarring ripped at her heart as she ran from the gruesome scene to her house as fast as her feet would take her._

**Till this day my heart still painfully skips a beat remembering the scene. The images, their faces, the blood... It all haunts me when I sleep.**

_Her heart was pulsing from the sharpened scrapes of ache. Raw terror was travelling to her very core. 'Quickly! Run! Run! Faster!' Her thoughts were yelling, shouting; they were becoming so loud, so frantic and so sacred. She didn't want to see anymore. She fought her way through the heavy rain; her sight fixed on her house. 'Almost there! Just a bit further, just a bit further,' she wept to herself._

_She finally stepped inside, trying to get away, trying to get safe from the village she lived in; safe from the outside world. But, her parents were sitting there, tied up, waiting on her arrival. "Mum? Dad?" she shakily whispered, tears coming to her eyes.  
_

_Their words were unspoken, unidentifiable. A dirty cloth kept them locked away, muffling them; forbidding them from becoming heard. Their faces held fright and terror, as well as other emotions that she couldn't understand; emotions that were well beyond her age._

_Her best friend came from around the corner. She had blood splatters on her. Her face was twisted and harsh, and in her right hand she held a sharp, bloody knife.  
_

_The green-blue eyed girl backed away from her, backing up to the front door, while dropping the present onto the ground, forgetting about it. "R-r-ruuubbbyyy?" She sacredly whispered to her closes, dearest friend as her body froze on the spot.  
_

_Ruby looked at her, a smile started to form as she went up to her friends parents. When she was standing behind them, a malicious smile became plastered upon her face as she looked at her friend, and then she slowly slit their throats like they were a piece of trash.  
_

_Petrified, the young girl watched her parents slowly die; their blood trickled down onto their clothes, staining them – as well as staining her life; staining her to never be able to trust easily again. She heard her friend giggle like crazy when she started to walk over to her, moving away from her dead parents. 'Move, move!' The frantic voice yelled at her again 'RUN!' It screeched as she watched her once precious friend prowl towards her like she was her long awaiting prey._

_ Her mind finally started to work again as she watched the knife sway in Ruby's hand _—_it was like it was taunting her... a deadly sign_—_ making her body move; she finally listened to the frantic, scared voice in her mind for she ran back outside into the world where her village laid on the cold floor, ridden from existence. Her breath quickened and an agonising pain came across her face as she ran into the rainforest that lived behind._

_For a child aged of six having to see all of her home village dead, revoltingly dead, and her parents killed right in front of her childish innocence; scars would be left on her heart and pain would sit in her chest as she grew older... was all done by her childhood best friend._

**Huh. And that child was me...**

* * *

She sat with her back slumped against _the_ tree. Wind whisked her dark hair away from her face, showing a pair of dazzling, dark blue eyes. The moons sliver rays sparkled against their moistness, making them seem less dull.

_She lay on a tree branch, watching him. His body moved fluently as he practiced. Perspiration slickly slid down his skin as he kept going. All of his concentration was focused on what he was doing; nothing else mattered to him at this point of time.  
_

_He finally stopped, letting out a deep sigh. He slowly walked to her. Green-blue eyes followed him.  
_

_"You know you're over doing it, right?" She asked as she slid to hanging upside down on the branch, her eyes in-level with his; green-blue ones looking into smouldering black ones. Wind blew pass them. Their hair followed its lost trail.  
_

_He didn't reply. He breathed evenly as he searched her wild, piercing eyes. His face was devoid of any emotion. He became impassive as he watched her, instead, this time. She raised an eyebrow in confusion before flipping off her branch. She leaned against a tree with her eyes closed. "You know it's not healthy to overwork yourself... Why?" She opened an eye to look at him, to figure him out.  
_

_He walked over to her and leaned on the tree next to her. "Jade, you know you're my best friend."  
_

_Her eyes opened to look at him. Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Yeah... But what does that have to do with this, Sasuke?" She replied even though what he said was more a statement then a question.  
_

_He pushed himself away from the tree and stood in front of her. His fingertips brushed away her dark, silky hair. He paused; slowly his icy fingers ran down her cheek, making her breath catch. He slowly moved forward. Soft, cold lips pressed against her warm, delicate skin. Her breathing became irregular. He lingered close to her warmth as his hot breath lightly tickled her skin. He moved to her ear. "I'll miss you..." He whispered._

Her eyes looked up to the moon. A tear streak glistened in the moonlight.

* * *

**Details/description:  
**Name: Jade (last name unknown)  
Age: 15 ¾  
Gender: Female  
From: Mitsuki clan in the Hidden Storm Village (AN: this is made up, sorry)  
Eye colour: Green going into blue  
Hair: Black with dark red tips. Her hair is layered, it's about shoulder blade length and she has a side fringe  
Clothes style: Black corset top (on the back of the top it has a red criss-cross ribbon that holds the it together), black skinny jeans and black Ninja shoes. (AN: she is not exactly Goth/Emo she just mainly wear's the clothes because they are good for hiding in the shadows...with style lol)  
Basic personality (may change/be different): She is sweet and sour/nice and she can be like ice  
Over all looks: She's a stunner/beautiful/cute/hot… A.k.a she has A LOT of fan boys. (Eh eh eh :P.) (A/N: Her 'hotness' isn't really used in the story, just thought I'd give ya a heads up.)

Additional info: The Mitsuki bloodline allows the person to control nature for good or bad... Also, there is a twist/surprise with the bloodline trait. Etc.  
(A/N: Also, yes, I know her past may make her seem Mary-sue? If it does sorry! But she does have other characteristics that show that she isn't properly a Mary-sue. These characteristics portray more as the story comes along.)

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**_ Hey so this was a story that WAS on here, well before some idiot decided to report it... God, such a fricken idiot! Haven't you read lots of other stories on here? Some are a lot worse than this one!  
So I shall do a warning for my story. If you don't like what's going to be in this story of mine THEN DON'T READ IT!_

**_Warning_**_, there will be: **Coarse language, graphic descriptions** and **lemons** (sexual content/adult themes) later on in this story, etc._

_Yes, so I repeat: if you don't like what you see so far DON'T READ IT!  
(This story was written near the end of last year and was originally _Published _on Fanfiction_ _on the_ 4-18-08_)_  
_Well now onto a different note; **I have pretty much redone the prologue!** :)_

_Anyways, I give special thankx to the people who had loved, read and reviewed my not finished story! -glomps the readers- :D  
...Now if you don't mind. I'm going to my emo corner to cry about my deleted story! -Tears-_


	2. Bitter Memories

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!  
A/N: Oh, and the very beginning bit may seem a little rushed, but don't worry, in time it will be properly explained. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bitter Memories  
**

_It was early in the morning. The air was chilly and the forest still had the morning dew on the leaves, making the vegetation seem to sparkle with delicate life. It was my first time at the Hidden Leaf Village. I was planning on living there because I had nowhere else to go..._

_I looked up from trying to see my feet through the shallow fog. I could see the gates of the Leaf Village coming into view and two guards were standing there, protecting their home town._

_"Halt! Who goes there?" The left guard asked me.  
_

_I looked up to him in the eyes. I gave him a death glare. "None of your business," I said. The words crept off my tongue. My voice seemed to chill the air at how cold and harsh my voice was. I looked over to the other guard. He was just staring at me. "Take a picture, it lasts longer!" I snapped.  
_

_Both of the guards questionably looked at each other, deciding if I was an enemy. The left Guard spoke again; the other one mustn't be much of a talker. "Well then, what is your purpose here?"  
_

_I didn't look at him, I kept my eyes closed with my head tilted down, shadowing some of my face. "Hn. To live..."  
_

_They let me in. They knew I wasn't a threat, but they knew they weren't going to get any other information out of me._

_As I walked down a dirt road towards the Hokage's office I saw a boy with black, spiky hair running towards me. I looked past him and saw a huge dirt cloud about fifteen meters away from him. The dirt started to say: "SASUKE GO OUT WITH ME! I LOVE YOU!" Then more and more pleading and arguing voices came after. Oh my GOD! The dirt is speaking. Praise the lords!_

_No wait. I take that back. It's just heaps of girls making dirt and dust fly around them... Oh great. I sarcastically said to myself as my lip twitched. He saw me looking at him. I rolled my eyes, and he harshly glared at me. I could feel my top lip rising in a snarl, but instead I kept walking towards the Hokage's ignoring him and the girls._

_Knock, knock, knock.  
_

_"Yes, come in," he said.  
_

_I walked in the room and bowed. "Sir, I would like to live in your village." He gave me a reproachful look.  
_

_"What is your name?" He asked interested, once he finally saw what I looked like.  
_

_"I am Jade, last survivor of the Mitsuki clan from the Hidden Storm Village," I said in a 'proper'-like mannerism. Once I said that to him, his eyes lit up with some sort of emotion that I couldn't comprehend.  
_

_"Welcome, Jade. It's an honour for us to have you here." He said improper, making it feel casual. He smiled.  
_

_"Thank you for having me." I smiled back.  
_

_He tossed me a headband with the leaf symbol on it so I could represent the village with honour. Well since I'm living here now I kind of have to... Then he tossed me a set of keys; I raised an eyebrow questionably.  
_

_"You'll be staying with Sasuke," he said, answering my question.  
_

_I huffed. "Thanks," I said while rolling my eyes in annoyance. A **boy!** Great, another fan... Well since he knows what it's like to have people crazily chasing you around, he won't be one. I hope. I started to walk out the door.  
_

_"Oh, and Jade?"  
_

_I turned half around then turned my head the rest of the way so I could see him over my shoulder. "Yeah?"  
_

_"Sorry about what happened to your family and clan..."  
_

_When he said that all I did was look at the floor and did one nod to say thanks, then left the old man with the vivid memories of what happened **that day** running through my head._

Two years later

I am currently fifteen and three quarters years old... and I hate Sasuke Uchiha because: One, He betrayed my trust. And two, He left to train with Orochimaru, even after what that _Slimy Serpent_ did; trying to destroy the village and for also killing the Hokage in the process. But noo, that didn't stop _Sasuke_ to train with that '_snake_,' Orochimaru so he could get more power to kill his brother, _Itachi!  
_

_Their names left a bitter taste in my mouth._

The day was mild; a light breeze ruffled the air and small clouds slowly puffed across the sky. As I walked through town a flock of boys started to come close. _It was like a game to them and I was the annoyed victim_. "JADE, JADE. GET YOUR SMEXY ASS BACK HERE!" Someone shouted amongst the crowed. Grrr, why did they always have to do this to me? I ran around a dark corner before I could hear anymore boys pleading to go out with me and headed to the woods that were near so I could get further away from the, err, _dim_ boys.

It was moist. Moss grew on rocks and bark. Thick, dark leaves covered the sun, making everything darker - mysterious, almost enchanting. Humm? I looked behind me and cheekily smirked; I think I lost them. Hehe, they didn't win this time! I leaped into a big tree and laid on a branch with my eyes closed to mellow out with the beautiful tranquillity that surrounded me.

Pity it wasn't going to last long.

"Hello Kiba," I said with my eyes still closed.

He leant over and kissed me gently upside down on the lips. "How did you know?"

"I could hear and feel the vibrations around me," I said and opened one of my eyes to look at him. I smirked.

"Why must you kiss me?"

"Because I like you." He smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Hn, and I like you too but, not in that way," —I think...? No. No I didn't.— "sorry Kibbles." I got up and walked away from him to lean against the tree I was laying on, instead.

He got up and walked over to me. He pinned me there and stared to kiss me hard, trying to change my mind so I would be his girlfriend. After a little while I got to my senses. "No, stop. I can't! I'm not ready for anything and I don't want to hurt you!"

He looked to the side dejectedly. "Fine, but I'm still going to fool around with you sometimes." He cheekily smiled. "Best friends still, right?" He said with his usual wolfish grin.

I smiled. "Yeah, best friends. And if you do fool with me don't think anything of it!" I gave him a quick, friendly hug then left him alone so I could go off to train with Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. I knew Kiba didn't mean _fool_ as in going THAT far, so I didn't mind what he said, _that much_. I just went along with the same word he used even though he used it wrongly.

Kakashi was teaching them new jutsus when I got there. "Hello Jade, how are you?" He smiled from behind his mask.

I walked near them with my eyes still closed and lent against a tree. "Fine. Yourself?"

His head tilted up to the sky. "Good," he said vaguely. His dark eye looked at me. "So are you ready to perfect Chidori?"

I smirked. "Yeah!"

He smiled from behind his mask. He turned back to the other two."Ok," he said, drawing the other two's attention. "Naruto and Sakura keep practicing. Once you've mastered it come to me and I'll teach you something else." Kakashi told them with his usual bored tone.

They both obeyed by replying with a, _yes Kakashi-sensei!_

I looked over to them. They were both learning a somewhat difficult Jutsu called Energy Blast; It was when all the elements, fire, water, air and earth, twisted around each other in a tight, small ball. They were having trouble learning it so it would give me and Kakashi more time to expand Chidori. I wasn't learning Energy blast because I already mastered it last year. Well actually, I made it up and taught it to some of the main ninjas around the village.

As I was about to turn around to leave, someone crushed me in a familiar, comporting hug. I twisted around in their embrace and hugged them back. "Thanks Naruto," I whispered.

Before Kakashi and I disappeared. I awkwardly waved goodbye to my teammates with a faint smile – it was more of a smirk. They both returned the friendly gesture.

_-  
She panted with a sour, darkened look upon her face. Her body was craving; craving to die, slip way into oblivion, to sleep for replenishment. Her hand crackled as she moved her fingers, freeing the tight muscles. Staring, she forced the energy back out; she was going to make her body make this attack, to master it once and for all!_

_...To be continued_


	3. Long Time No See!

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Long Time No See!**

_He slowly walked to Konoha. A small breeze ruffled his hair while his eyes stayed cold as he looked into the distance for where he was going. He didn't quite know why he was coming back; all it did was give him bad memories that he wanted to remain buried in the past - but there were good ones too, and they were the memories he wanted to come back for.  
A heart can never truly die from being broken or locked away into the dark, it can be pasted back together and a key can be found. The only question is _when…?_  
_  
_"He's back! Sasuke Uchiha is back!"  
"Run! Hide the children!"  
"Is he attacking?"  
"Don't let him in!"  
"Mummy? Who's that?" A little girl lastly asked amongst the crowd as the said person stalked closer towards the gates _–_ closer towards the people surrounding.  
"A traitor!" The mother hushed to the little girl. The words were quiet but they still traveled to Sasuke's ears; he didn't even flinch. He just stood there, staring down the guard that held him away from his destination.  
_

_"What are you doing back here, Sasuke Uchiha? I should be seizing you on sight!" The guard's words were venomous from her mouth.  
His lips curled upwards in a crooked mock. "Like you could," he murmured looking her down, belittling her.  
_

_They both looked at each other, seeing who would break first; it seemed like the onlooker's breaths were held with anticipation. "Get out of my sight!" She said stepping aside, letting him in. The crowed nervously parted – they were scared.  
"…But if you fuck up this time you are dead." Her masked face turned to give him one last heated look before she took her post. He never did turn to look at her; he only grunted and went back to walking on with his destination.  
_

_'Only because I respect the girl who likes you, yet could kill you, I'll let you though,' the guard thought as she grimaced looking into the foliage and vegetation that surrounded her; guarding her home town._

_The town's folks seemed to squirm with fright as he moved deeper into their home village. His lip twitched with annoyance; he did not partially care about them but he did not exactly want to come back to this – he knew he would though. He glared at them. They seemed to go ridged. Satisfaction almost came to his face but he did not let it show._

"_GUARDS! WHO LET _THIS_ IN?!" Tsunade yelled._  
_"Uh, well-"  
"WHO SAID YOU COULD SPEEK?!" She snapped at one of them. She breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. Her eyes abruptly looked at the person, who got her hyped up, once her composer was back. "What are you doing back here, Sasuke Uchiha?" Her voice was on the edge of calm, just ticking till she went back into another blind rampage.  
"I wish to return; to live in my home village again…"  
_

_Her nostrils flared with anger. "You wish to DO WHAT?!" She breathed deeply again, trying to get her thoughts straight. "Sasuke Uchiha, you have betrayed the village, tried to kill some of our most loved and respected shinobi's, and yet you wish to return?! You should be exsiccated on the spot!" _

_She looked at him; he didn't flinch by her accession. His dark eyes bored into her honey brown ones. "How do I know this isn't a trick? How do I know you are not going to leave and betray us once again?!"  
He thought about this for some time. "…You don't. Only knowing for now I can be trusted, and with time we can tell. Only with time we can_ both _tell."  
Her cheeks puffed from his answer; she would have growled if she had not thought better of it. "Fine, you may stay but you will be watched." 'Even though she will not know.' "And if you do do anything wrong, something that shows you are not to be trusted, you will be executed!"  
He nodded once, accepting her word; even though he did not believe she – or anyone – would be able to kill him. Well not yet…_

_He slowly walked through the streets; Orochimaru's uniform which he still wore, till he got home, ruffled in the uplifted breeze.  
A cloud of smoke appeared before him, stopping him in his tracks. "Hello Sasuke. I thought I heard you were back." Kakashi said. Sasuke looked at him without saying a word.  
"Kakashi," Sasuke finally replied. "I believe your information would be true…"  
_

_"Glad to have your back," Kakashi replied with a hit of joy and anger in his tone. He turned around to leave. "Oh, and Sasuke?" He asked before he left. Sasuke looked back to his once again teacher. "She's up there." The silver haired man nudged his head towards a direction before he left in another cloud of smoke to where he first intended to go.  
Sasuke looked in the direction said. A mountain was seen. He slowly walked towards the sight…  
-------_

The air was slightly thinner from being up high. We were on a cliff or something. I didn't quite look at my surroundings. All I knew was that the grass was gone, leaving rock and dirt in its place.  
"_Pant. pant. pant._ Yes! _pant._ I. _pant._ Made it. _pant._ To eight!!" A huge smile crept around my lips then quickly faded from lack of energy. I collapsed on the dirt and started to watch the clouds drift by while I laid there.

"Good, good." He said, looking over to me from his book. He seemed _proud_. The words felt like acid on my tongue.  
"Hey, hey! You're blocking my resting time!" I smirked coolly.  
He slightly chuckled. "While you regain your energy, I'll see how the other two are going."

I just lay there, watching the fluffy, white clouds drift by in the nice, blue sky not responding to Kakashi. I couldn't give a stuff. I was too tired to move my mouth to respond. He poofed away in a cloud of smoke back to them. I closed my eyes to nap for a little while.

_Swings squeaked as they lightly swayed in the breeze. Children's giggling laughter filled the air..._

I woke up as a small shiver travelled down my spine. My eyes snapped open. I felt a lot more energized, but I didn't want to move. The ground was comfy, OK, and the sun felt warm on my slightly tanned skin. I sucked in a shaky breath, relaxing, as I closed my eyes being unafraid of the images that slowly seeped into my brain...

I heard someone come up to me. "Hey, hey you're blocking my resting time, the sun was warm!" I informed.  
The figure moved to the side, letting the rays hit my skin. He or she didn't seem like a threat so I didn't bother opening my eyes. I could sense them staring at me. "So why do I take the honour for you to be looking at me?" I spoke rather annoyed.

"Jade, is that you? You look... Different now," he said. I could almost feel an arrogant smirk radiate from him... But wait, that voice sounded familiar; my heart seemed to stop dead in its beat. "Yeeaah. What is it to you?" I asked rudely.  
"Hn. I see you haven't changed that much since I left," he said almost smugly, yet at the same time his voice also sounded distant.

I opened one eye and saw him slightly smirking with guarded eyes. "Sasuke? Is that you?" I huffed after my question. "What are you doing back?" I closed my eye again. I did not want to look at him anymore!  
He grunted. "Killed Orochimaru and came to live at my old house..."  
Him. Killing. Orochimaru? I almost smirked at his achievement if it wasn't for the fact that his voice sounded almost like I'm-too-good-for-you way... I ignored his statement about the Snake Paedophile and answered his other one, "whatever, just make sure you don't take my room instead of yours."  
"You still live there?" He said with a hint of surprise in his voice.  
"Aha. Well it is cheaper," I spoke not too fond about this whole situation.

We both walked over to Kakashi and the others to show who had come back. I kept a far distance from Sasuke as we walked; I felt icy to the bone.

Sasuke had his hands stuffed deep within his pockets while I had my eyes closed with my hands resting on my head as we were in talking distance from the others. "Hey guys, guess who I found!" I called out. My voice seemed to waver a little.  
"Hey, you didn't find me!" Sasuke said only loud enough for me to hear; his eyes pierced mine with annoyance as he looked at me.  
I opened my eyes, mindlessly forgetting about how I felt, and cheekily looked back at him. Everyone turned around

"SASUKE!" Everyone yelled, but for different reasons.  
Sakura run up to him and started to hug the life out of him. "I knew you'd come back for me, Sasuke-kun!" She sneered in my direction. I rolled my eyes.  
"Sakura, get off me," he said coldly while he tried pushing her off.

I watched as Sasuke kept trying to keep Sakura off him. He ran around us, hoping she would stop since he noticed it was near impossible to hold off her incredible strength. I smirked towards them. Hahah! I thought she would have gotten more mature as the years went on. I thought she wouldn't be a fan girl anymore and still chase after Sasuke like a headless chook!

My eyes drifted to the ground, wanting to not watch anymore. Someone started to rub the small of my back. I shrugged them off. I looked up to see who it was; Naruto and I locked eyes. He then started to glare at Sasuke. Sasuke glared back once Sakura stopped chasing him. You could almost see dangerous, deadly sparks flying between them.

"Well I'm off. Check ya later," I said, bluntly wanting to get away from the oh-too-familiar scene between the boys.  
"See ya," almost everyone yelled back, making Naruto look my way, meaning losing the glaring contest with Sasuke.  
"Dobe..." I heard Sasuke say coolly to Naruto before I disappeared...

...To be continued


	4. Silly Assumptions

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!  
AN: I need to rewrite this chapter majorly, sorry.  
_

* * *

"Talking"_  
__+LITTLE VOICE IN THEIR HEAD+_  
'Mainly sarcasm or exaggerated words, etc' (but also some sarcasm is also used out of 'these' things)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Silly Assumptions**

Arg, I'm hungry! I thought as I reached town after getting away from my teammates 'welcoming Sasuke back'.

_(20 minutes later.)_  
Ooooohh yeaaaah, yumm! That chicken sushi was soo goooooood! I thought to myself while I rubbed my tummy with a big, crooked grin spread across my lips. Someone came up and hugged me from behind.  
"Umm?" I asked dryly with a wry scold.

He started to kiss my neck; He had reached my weak spot straight away and started nipping it lightly. I knew who it was... Kiba! The pleasure washed over me... He knows that's my most vulnerable spot, DAMN HIM!

I tried pulling away but he pulled me closer. "You can't stop it," he whispered in my ear and then went back for it, nipping and sucking my neck.  
"Yeah, but…" I tried to protest.  
His tongue licked my skin. Then he started to softly kiss from around my jaw line down to my collar bone.  
"But…" I tried to protest again; my voice betrayed me, it was weaker. "Oh god..." I whispered in pleasure.

He smiled about this while still going at my neck. At times he was barley touching the sensitive skin, making my spine tingle. But then at other times he would apply more pressure. I turned around and started kissing him on the lips instead.  
Between kisses I said, "This. Does. Not. Mean. I'm. Going. Out. With. You!"  
"Ha. ok," he said while he walked/made out with me back to my house. I was almost there.

He leaned me up against the door and opened it while making the kiss a little rougher. When the door hit the last click it swung open, making us fall onto the floor with a thud. As he was on top of me he pinned me to the floor while he licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I thought to myself, naaarr, I'll tease him and let him wait for a little while. He knew what I was doing and started to get restless because he couldn't stand it, he didn't want to be teased.

I heard footsteps behind us. I pulled away from the fiery kiss to see who it was.  
_Oh god. Shit!_ "...Hey Sasuke..." _Ah, fiddle sticks_! I forgot he was back.  
"Whoa Sasuke, your back? What are you doing here?" Kiba asked. He looked down to me with confusion clouding his eyes.  
"Yes I am, and this is my house!" Sasuke snapped with annoyance attached to his emotionless tone, and then he stared coldly at me.

What! Can't a girl have fun? It's not like you like me! I thought and stared back at him, mimicking his expression.  
Kiba looked between us. "Uh... Well I'm off. See ya Jade! ...And Sasuke" He said while placing a quick kiss on my cheek, reassuring me that we're still best friends, that what we did meant nothing. He scrambled out the door.

There was an uneasy quietness between us, but he broke it. "I see you have a boyfriend," Sasuke stated.  
I got annoyed. "No! Geez!" I said, frustrated, while getting off the ground to shut the door.  
"Then what was that?" He questioned, annoyed. His eyes pierced mine, seeming to bore the very core of my soul.

I deadly glared at him. "Hey Mr. I-come-back-after-two-years grumpy pants, that was just Kiba! We're only BEST FRIENDS, nothing is going on!" _...Well not to me._  
"Hn." He stared at me while raising an eyebrow in question, forcing the truth out of my lips.  
"Well I'm sorry that it's true. He wants more but I don't! So he tries to change my mind. Wait. Why the hell am I explaining this to you, jerk? It's not like you like me, right?" I said still keeping my cool. Yeaaaah, that should get him off my back and stop him asking silly questions and making stupid, idiotic assumptions.

**  
****.:SASUKE'S VIEW:.****  
**My face remanded the same. All emotion was ridden, never to be seen, even with what I was thinking; best... friends...? We used to be that... "Hn," I said while raising an eyebrow.  
"Well I'm sorry that it's true. He wants more but I don't, so he tries to change my mind. Wait, why am I explaining this to you, jerk? It's not like you like me, right?" Jade said annoyed, yet coolly, but she asked the last question with confusion.

_+...WELL SHE DOES LOOK FINE THESE DAYS, DAMNN!!+_  
Hn! Why am I thinking this...?  
_+AW, DON'T BE A SPOILED SPORT! AND WELL, IT'S TRUE!+_  
Pfft! _  
+WHY ELSE WOULD YOU COME BACK HERE FOR? HA, SAKURA OR INO? IT'S BECAUSE YOOUU LIKE HER. YOU WANT TO KISS HER. YOU WANT TO... I'LL STOP THERE.+_  
Hell no! It's called friends as well... _Fuck_!  
_+TOLD YA!+__  
_I started to scold myself for thinking that.

After some time I noticed that my facial features felt different... And that I hadn't replied to her yet... Shit. She must think that I do like her now. ..._Thanks_ little voice in my head! I thought sarcastically.  
_+NO PROBS!+_ It said in a mock happiness._  
_"No._"  
__+YES!+_  
Shut. up. I thought threateningly. I looked at her, there was nothing there, she didn't look disappointed or anything about what I had said... Well she wasn't one of my fan girls... And I did only just get back after two years. Eh, this is going to take some time for her to like me, _little own forgive me_. Especially since, by the looks of it, she still has all of _her_ fan boys.

To be her best friend again is going to be hard and is going take some time... Just to be her friend is going to be hard since I betrayed her!

...To be continued


	5. Secrets To Be Kept

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!_

* * *

"Talking"_  
__+LITTLE VOICE IN THEIR HEAD+_  
'Mainly sarcasm or exaggerated words, etc' (but also some sarcasm is also used out of 'these' things)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Secrets To Be Kept**

_To be her best friend again is going to be hard and is going take some time... Just to be her friend is going to be hard since I betrayed her!_

.**:****JADE'S VIEW****:.  
**OH MY GOSH, SNAP! Does he like me? Wow, wow? Well he sure is taking his sweet time responding, and he also has some sort of...expression...on his face! No, he couldn't like me! Maybe he's thinking of a way to say no without hurting my feelings? Ha! Which I have no bloody idea why he would need to do that (and it would be really absurd to even hear those sorts of words escape his lips)! Maybe he's thick headed and doesn't think I hate him for joining Orochimaru!? But then again, maybe he does like m-  
"No," he said monotone, cutting my thoughts back to reality. I just kept looking at him to make sure what he said was the truth. He looked like he was _almost_ disappointed with what he said, like he regretted it…?  
I brushed off that crazy thought. Mr. Uchiha regretting something? Over my dead, mangled body!  
I put my hands on my head with my eyes closed and smirked. "Are you sure about that?" And then I walked off to my room, still with my hands resting on my head and my eyes closed, with my statement lingering in the air.

When I got to my room, after I had gotten ready for bed, I thought back to what I said to him. Hehe, I'm not actually sure if Sasuke does like me. I just said, _"Are you sure about that?" _to confuse him, and if he did like me to make him think that I knew he was lying. Oh yes another of my little teases/games. Anyway, as I thought, _"Mr. Uchiha regretting something? Over my dead, mangled body!" _IS the truth! It has to be... He would never regret something, right?

But do I like Sasuke...? Naaarrrr! Anyways, as I thought to myself the other day he's a dick for leaving his friends behind... Especially his BEST FRIEND, me! Yeah I know it was a good cause, FOR HIM. But I still can't believe he left like that!  
Ok, maybe I'm not peeved with him for why he left but for when I had seen him, which was only a couple of months of him training with Orochimaru, he was so cold towards me. Like I didn't even exist. L-like back when he was living in Konohagakure when we WERE best friends it meant NOTHING to him! Like I was another piece of trash to him; a fan girl...

**.:****FLASH BACK****:.  
**"SASUKE!!" I yelled in glee. It had been about six months since he left and I missed him dearly.  
He turned around.  
"What?" He demanded coldly while giving me a death glare.  
I ignored his voice and glare. "How's it been? Have you gotten stronger?"  
"Hn, yeah. Too bad I have to show you!" His voice was like ice.  
What does he mean? ….WHAT THE?! He started to run at me with no hesitation. He threw his fist back to punch me. I caught his hit. "I don't want to hurt you!!" I pleaded with confusion.  
He hollowly cackled. "That's right because you'll be the one getting hurt!" His voice was so cold, it seemed like it was dripping with deadly poison.  
.**:****END OF FLASH BACK****:.**

I shook my head from the thought, trying to clear my mind. A tear started to slowly slide down my cheek. I wiped it away then went to sleep with the thoughts of Sasuke still traveling around my head.

_Doors creaked. Window shutters banged. Vines crawled up walls... Everything was left in ruins to rot._

I opened my eyes to the sweet sound of chirping birds and saw a blood red sunrise… Weird, but beautiful. I watched as the sun gradually rose up higher into the sky.  
After watching the morning's beauty I quickly grabbed a fluffy, white towel from the closet and headed to the bathroom down the hall.

The water trickled down my body, soothing me. I got out of the shower and went to grab my towel off the bench. As I did I saw my reflection in the mirror. "...Wow..!" I whispered with amazement. My eyes were a white blue. Usually they turned dull blue after being in water, but today they were totally different. Why are they? I questioned myself. Ohh well, I suppose they do change after the years when I go in water... For this happening, I have no idea.

I dried myself off. I looked at my eyes again. I sighed happily. Back to the normal green going into blue colour, I _smiled _to myself. I wrapped the fluffy white towel around my now dry body and headed back to my room to get dressed for the day.

Opening the bathroom door I saw a sleepy Sasuke with his arm outstretched about to open it as well.  
Holy crap!? ...Oh yeah. I forgot he lives here too, hah... He stood there in shock just staring at me. Grrrrr. I thought. How dare that prick look at me like that!  
"Take a picture, it lasts longer," I uttered walking pass him.  
I sensed that his body had turned around to watch me as I walked to my bedroom. I felt his gaze lower to my butt. Annoyed, I stopped in my tracks. Quickly, I smirked cheekily. "Hey, hey, eyes up not down!"  
I heard a very, VERY quiet gasp from him and smirk wickedly to myself._  
That's right, __never__ check me out!_  
I got to my room and shut the door very slowly, for you know, so I could tease and annoy the bastard more; _Mother always did say, "don't play with your food, darling."_ But what if my food _needed_ to be played with...?

I quickly put my usual clothes on: My black corset top that has a red criss-cross ribbon down the back of it, my black skinny jeans, and my black ninja shoes... Oh how I loved my clothes!

I went down stairs and made some toast for Sasuke and I.  
I finished eating mine and started to drink some apple juice. While drinking the rest of my juice I heard Sasuke coming around the corner so I tossed him his toast...  
It hit him in the face! HAHAHAH!! I mentally laughed in my head, almost letting the juice come through my nose. He had a scolding look…but he still caught the toast; even though he got hit right in the face by it.  
"Idiot," I whispered as I passed him.  
At the door I looked back to see him fuming at me. "That's your breakfast!" I pointed. "And you're running late for training!" I coldly spoke. He made his way over to me, so we could leave, with an oh-not-too-friendly-look on his face.

**.:****SASUKE'S VIEW****:.**  
Grrrrrr, how could I have not known something was coming to me and _TOAST_ of all things! Grrrr, stupid Jade! And what the hell did she mean by _**I'm**_ going to be late for training? What about _her_? Wouldn't she be late too! I heard a slight chuckle escape Jade's soft, pink lips-  
Gah!  
"What's so funny?" I asked her, my voice sounded unfeeling, completely uncaring.  
"Well I thought of all people-" she had a slight pause "-especially someone who left to get all powerful; couldn't sense a piece of toast getting tossed to them," her words turned harsh. Then she laughed again. "Well, their face," she said normally with a slight smirk on her face.  
"Shut up," I said annoyed but firmly, and straight to the point. _Shit_… must calm down!

"...Why did you say only I would be late and not us?"  
She smirked proudly. "_I_ don't really need to train."  
Before I could question her more I got tackled to the ground.  
WHAT THE? Oh. "Sakura. Get. Off. Me. Nnow!" I glared at her  
She giggled. "Sasuke you're so handsome! Anything for you!" She said in a sickenly sweet voice as she battered her eyelashes at me with a huge smile spread across her face...  
She _finally_ got off me.  
"It's so good to have you back, Sasuke-_kun_!" She said still battering her eyelashes towards me with that same cringing sweet voice. Sighing to myself I thought, _stupid fan girls_!  
I walked away, "…you're still annoying."

An hour later: still waiting for Kakashi to come. During our waiting time everyone either sat around or talked... Or slept...  
I kept glancing at Jade, but she was lying in a tree with her eyes closed.  
I glanced at her once again, she smirked and opened one eye and looked at me then to the left of me.  
**POOF!**  
Kakashi popped out of nowhere with smoke surrounding him to where Jade was looking at.  
"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled... You'd think they would have learned.  
Kakashi got a sweat drop on his face. "..Well you see I got lost on the track-"  
"Hn. Haven't changed a bit, have you?" I stated.  
Kakashi chuckled nervously while rubbing his head.

"Ok class, back to perfecting Energy Blast," Kakashi informed.  
I looked at him with a penetrating stare, soundlessly asking what energy blast was.  
He looked at me unaffected by my steady gaze. "Oh yeah, you wouldn't really know it. Jade, would you like to do the honors for showing Sasuke what it is?"

...To be continued

* * *

**A/N:** Oh! And no, the toast getting thrown at Sasuke does not mean he's a piddly diddly weakling! You'll find out how/what I mean later in the story.


	6. Energy Blast! Our Spot?

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Naruto. I only own my character Jade, some attacks, and (sorta) my story plot!_

* * *

"Talking"_  
+LITTLE VOICE IN THEIR HEAD+_  
'Mainly sarcasm or exaggerated words, etc' (but also some sarcasm is also used out of 'these' things)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Energy Blast! Our spot?**

He looked at me unaffected by my steady gaze. "Oh yeah, you wouldn't really know it. Jade, would you like to do the honours in showing Sasuke what it is?" He asked with a bored tone.  
"Hn." She said while jumping down from the tree she was lying on, with her eyes closed. Her wild, piercing eyes shot open to look at me then she closed them again, giving off an impression that said: _this jutsu is just like a genital stroll in the park... It is nothing to me, a waist of my time, simple._  
Fire, water, air and earth appeared above her hand, just moving around freely. I looked at Jade with astonishment. She was able to wheel the elements with such ease! Well, I suppose that is what her clan was known for, but from what I've heard I didn't think it was supposed to be _that_ easy...? She then smirked as she made all the elements twist around each other in a tight, small ball; she had not opened her eyes once for her demonstration. Finally, she opened them to look at me; she had another proud smirk on her face... I was still gob smacked that she was able do something like this but I didn't let my real feelings show on my impassive face. The ball of energy was floating above her hand, then she tossed it around her like it _was_ nothing; hn, must be a pretty weak jutsu if she can toss it around like that! I inwardly smirked to myself.  
"Jade, yes, yes, we know; now, on with the attack." Kakashi sighed.  
The smirk disappeared from her face as it turned into a pout. "Fffiiinnnee!" She said childishly. She swiftly moved her hand to a big, solid rock on the side of the mountain that we were near, making the ball of energy swiftly glide to it.  
…**  
BOOOOOOOM!**

…

…  
After the smoke cleared from her attack, a huge gaping hole was left in the mountain side; about fifteen meters deep, to be precise. It looked like a cave now. There was no evidence left of the rock to show there was one there to begin with...

**.:JADE'S VIEW:.**  
I looked at Sasuke with a smirk on my face from my handy work. All impassiveness was gone. He was staring at the huge hole I made with my attack; his eyes were wide and his mouth was open from shock... The most amount of emotion I had seen him have since his return home.  
"But of course you'd have to use hand signs for this attack," Kakashi informed Sasuke as if what I had done wasn't anything special, compared to what Sasuke was showing on his face.  
"Jade didn't..." Sasuke replied back in his _'normal'_ unemotional state.  
"That's because I made it," I said while jumping back into the same tree as before.  
I looked down to him. He was staring at me, unnervingly staring at me... Sometimes, I hate being stared at. I poked my tongue out to him and then smirked, showing I didn't care about his look, and also for showing him up; showing him that he didn't _have_ to leave to get _stronger_._ Sucker! _I thought.

Once Kakashi got everyone into training I started to walk off to another part of the forest.  
"Jade will you be training with us today?" Kakashi asked board.  
"Naa. I think I'll train by myself for once," I said. "…again," I whispered while slightly glancing at Sasuke.  
He sighed. "Ok, if you wish"

**.:KAKASHI'S VIEW:.**  
Sigh, the only reason she isn't training with us is because Sasuke is back. She may hate him but that's only because it still hurts her for what he did. She may deny it to everyone, even to herself. But she hurts so much because she still holds him close to her heart…

**.:SASUKE'S VIEW:.**  
I watched as Jade walked away from us, further into the forest. Her face showed braveness, but her eyes showed a different story; they showed sadness, hurt and…betrayal. She seemed like she was off in her own little world, like she didn't want anyone to know what was really happening to her…what she was feeling. I hate myself for what I did to her!

It killed me to watch her walk away from us but I knew I couldn't do anything about it with these losers around.  
I started to walk away from Kakashi and them, without a word, to the direction where Jade went.  
"Sasuke-kun, were you going?" Sakura asked concerned.  
"...I've got to get something from home..."  
"Sasuke your house is the other way!" Sakura girlishly giggled.  
"I know," I said annoyed still walking in the same direction, not bothering to look at her.  
"Oh…ok…" Sakura said with hurt and anger laced in her once bubbly voice.

**.:JADE'S VIEW:.**  
I found a familiar clearing. The trees leaves rustled in the breeze. It felt cool on my slightly boiled up blood that was inside me. Stupid, stupid, STUPID! Why am I feeling like this? Gahh!  
I started to punch the tree trunks. Splinters and bark flied everywhere, tearing at my skin. Most of the trees broke with one hit, not satisfying my needs.  
WHY? I mentally shouted to myself as a tear silently slid down my cheek.  
I felt warm arms wrap around my waist from behind. I tensed. Then the person kissed my supposable 'weak' spot straight away….Kiba  
I slightly giggled. He knew how to make me feel a bit better.  
"Thank you, Fang." I smiled while turning around to hug him to say thanks for making me feel better.  
"That's what I'm here for." He slightly smiled. I smirked as he wiped away my tear. He kissed me gently, brushing his lips upon mine.  
He started to get more vigorous. It felt good, to a certain degree... There was something missing. His kisses always felt like they were missing something...

**.:SASUKE'S VIEW:.**  
I've watched the whole thing, from when Jade started punching the trees, to just now, making out with…_Kiba_. My teeth gritted as my hand clenched a tree; I wanted to smash his face in until his bone structure was unidentifiable, and then redo the process all over again. This just feels _great!_ I said darkly to myself. I turned around to walk away, while I also brushed the broken, splinted bark off my hand. I don't even know why I felt like this! I scoffed at my stupid supposed _'feelings'_.**  
**"Fang, stop!" Jade pleaded. I stopped in my tracks and went back to the tree to see what was happening:  
"Like I said the other day I don't want to hurt you!" She pleaded.  
He stopped and looked into her eyes. "Jade, it's not me who you're afraid to be hurt. It's you who is afraid to be... Again..." Kiba sadly said. He picked up her hand and turned it around to show her her bleeding knuckles. She just stared at them with disbelief.

**.:JADE'S VIEW:.**_  
He got up and walked over to me. He pinned me there and stared to kiss me roughly trying to change my mind so I would be his girlfriend. After a little while I got to my senses. "No, stop. I can't! I'm not ready for anything and I don't want to hurt you!"_  
I kept staring down to my knuckles as they dripped with warm blood from my cuts, remembering that memory of Kiba and I. I knew what he meant by me getting hurt, again, both of the meanings he meant. I felt his presence disappear further away from me, he wanted me to think things through. Another tear escaped my eye.  
_+JUST FACE IT YOU STILL LIKE SASUKE!+_  
SHUT UP! I shouldn't. He betrayed me, hated me, TRIED TO KILL ME! Why should I like _him_?  
_+BECAUSE YOU KNOW HE DIDN'T REALLY MEAN TO…YOU SHOULD GIVE HIM A SECOND CHANCE! HE IS TRYING TO REPAIR THINGS BETWEEN YOU'S.+_  
Hn, I beg to differ on that. But I'll see. I said to the little voice in my head.  
I sat down, leaning against a tree in a daze. I can't believe he made me feel like this again... I can't believe that I resorted to beating myself over him! He left me in an emotional mess the first time I saw him after he left. Luckily I won the fight against him or I would have been physically in pain as well... Which I resorted to in the end anyway…

Well, after sort of recovering from that 'day' I saw him, for the first time in six months, I've kept and isolated my emotions pretty well. No way am I changing that now. No more of my tears to be shed, no more lies to be lead, no more fears to be fed and no more blood to be spread. With that thought I quickly wrapped my knuckles in some bandages.  
I looked up to the sky with no emotion.

I felt someone coming towards me. "Jade, I'm sorry," the person said to me. _That voice_, it sounded familiar.  
I looked towards the voice. It was _him_, Sasuke.  
"Hn." Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure.  
_+LET HIM FINISH WITH WAT HE'S TRYING TO SAY!+_  
I half-heartedly obliged and looked up to him to tell him to go on with what he's _'trying'_ to say.

**.:SASUKE'S VIEW:.**  
She was looking at me to go on. I sighed. "I can show you better then tell you…"

_...To be continued_

* * *

**_Authors Question:  
_**_Helllllooooo!! :)  
Well for later in the story I'm going to write some side pairings :D and I was wondering what would you like some to be?  
One is going to be a narutoxhinata and maybe later on a gaaraxoc...but I'm thinking maybe a different pairing before the gaaraxoc one... Who who? (Also this pairing depends/will alter depending if I go by an idea I'm thinking of doing..)  
Anyways, what parings would ya like??  
**And also,** I was wondering if you wanted some lemons in this story? I sorta really want to write some for this story, and the story will probably make more sense later if I do so, but I just wanted to check with everyone first!?_


	7. The Jerks Reunion Party

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I only own my character Jade, some attacks, and (sorta) my story plot!_

* * *

"Talking"  
_+LITTLE VOICE IN THEIR HEAD+__  
'SAKURA'S INNER VOICE'  
These _**different **text **styles**_are__**either**_** sarcasm **_**or**__ exaggerated __**words**_,_ etc._

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Jerks Reunion Party**

_**.:SASUKE'S VIEW:.**__  
She was looking at me to go on. I sighed. "I can show you better then tell you."_  
I walked over to her. She slightly tensed as I crouched down in front of her to put my hand on her shoulder.  
I teleported us to another part of the forest that almost didn't seem familiar to me, but I knew it was. I started walking towards the spot. I looked behind me see if Jade was following, she was.

Just a bit further and we will be there…  
"JADE! SASUKE!" My eye started to twitch… That voice.  
I turned around and saw Naruto and Hinata running to us. "Hn?" I asked emotionless as they were standing in front of us. Jade was further away from me now because she knew who had came to us...  
Greeatt, soo close to the spot and then _they_ had to ruin it!

"Come on Jade! I need to show you something" Hinata smiled at Jade while she pulled her away from Naruto and I.  
"And we have some catching up to do" Naruto boasted as he dragged me to the direction of the ramen bar…. Of course. He hasn't changed _that_ much that much since I left. I scrunched my nose up with annoyance from the thought.

After we finished eating our ramen… Well more like Naruto finishing his ramen, Naruto, somehow, had invited himself to my house. _Grreeat_. He must have done it when I was ignoring him, but made it seem like I was listening to his stupid bickering by humming sounds of acknowledgment, _'pretending'_ I was listening... Now I'll have to listen to more of it! Maybe I shouldn't have nodded or said anything and just let him think I was dead.

Gahh, baka! Can't he ever be quiet? I thought as I sent him a deadly glare telling him to shut up as we neared mine and Jade's house. He winced once he saw my icy glare. I smirked because I could finally hear my surroundings.

I started to enter my house with Naruto hot on my tail. "SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME SASUKE!" Everyone shouted as I stepped inside. GAHHHH! I mentally shouted to myself... Bakas! They know I hate parties! I scoffed; I can't believe everyone is still fine with me, especially after coming back from betraying the village.  
I saw some people glaring at me... Well, almost everyone was still fine with me. I harshly glared back at them, making their glares seem pitiful compared to mine.  
I looked around to see that everyone was here... Great, fan girls too... But the one person who really caught my eye was Jade; she was leaning against the wall in annoyance. Oh yeah, she hates parties just as much as I do. I smirked.  
After a few people settled down from ME entering the room, most of the boys flocked over to Jade. Grrrr. My eyebrow twitched a little.

**.:JADE'S VIEW:.****  
**I was leaning against the wall with my eyes closed, furthest away from the door _he_ would enter.  
After everyone welcomed _him_ back and all that stuff, I heard a whole heap of people close in on me, then I heard boys _trying_ to talk to me….. Once again. I sighed to myself, trying to shut out there annoying voices… I was not in the mood to talk right now, little own speak to _them_; or anyone for that matter. Yes they are my friends; even if they are very dim boys (I do not see why they follow me). But it does get tiresome with their puppy-like behaviour; Ha or I guess you could say _troublesome_ like Shikamaru always says.

They kept trying to talk to me and my train of thought was trying to block them out. But for once it was working miserably, and annoyingly. Every time I blocked out their voices was when I went off into a daydream/fantasy, but today it was more like a nightmare; I kept thinking of Sasuke and our past, and what had been happening lately. ...Which I did not want to remember; too many wounds to be reopened!

**.:ONE OF JADE'S FLASHBACKS OF HER PAST WITH SASUKE (3RD PERSON VIEW):.****  
**Sasuke just woke up and had left his room to head to the kitchen for a glass of orange juice. He was still in his night-ware which only consisted of boxers that night.

As he headed around the kitchens corner he got blinded by five bright lights. "Ahh," he said shielding his eyes.  
"Awwww, Sasuke-_kun _you look perrrdyy(pretty), your fan club will love these!" Jade mocked with an evil smirk on her face. "I wonder how much of a profit I could get?"  
Sasuke finally noticed that she had taken photos of him, "what the? GIVE ME THEM!" he said chasing her around the house.  
"Haha, noooo way," she started, "Why? Do you want them for yourself? So you can admire yourself more?"  
"WHAT? NOOO!" He scolded.  
"Ohhh. So you do agree with me that you admire yourself?" She smirked, "but this time you want to put them on your idol shrine of Itachi? I, know, what's in the back you're your wardrobe." She said with a smug evil look on her face.  
He started to glare hard at her as he picked up his pace to tackle her down to the grown, HE HATES ITACHI! HE WILL KILL ITACHI! Sasuke was furious at this point. How dare she joke about _him_, the one person he truly detested.  
"GGRRRR!" He growled while tackling her hard, but what he had failed to notice was that there was a couch behind Jade. They tumbled over it and landed on the ground with a loud thud. "Ouch/baka," they both mumble while wrestling each other on the carpet. Jade was trying to keep the photos away from Sasuke, while Sasuke was trying to get them from her; them not noticing the awkward position they were in.

He finally got the photos with a triumphant smug look on his face, then he finally noticed the position they were in: him on top of Jade, pinning her there. She noticed the position too. They both blushed, but just thought the redness was from the chase.  
Sasuke started to get off of her as he was saying, "your lucky were best friends, that you're not a fan girl."  
"Haha yeah! Or you'd be like:" she started running around in circles while flapping her arms like a mental patient saying, "ew, ew, EW! Fan girl cooties, THERE'S FAN GIRL COOTIES ON ME!!"  
**.:END OF FLASHBACK:.**

I snickered about the thought... Wait, why am I laughing about it? Grr stupid memory of mine...! SCREW IT! I opened my eyes so I wouldn't have anymore flashbacks of Sasuke and I.  
I looked at all the boys that were around me. They were either drooling over me or trying to hit on me….. There was very few today that were actually trying to make up a _normal_ conversation, like they SOMETIMES would.  
I raised an eyebrow and scoffed at their sight.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Ino and Sakura yelled to him.  
I rolled my eyes about them being stupid and I also rolled my eyes from the crowd of boys surrounding me. I closed my eyes and shook my head, telling them to stop. They knew once I did that signal they knew to **back off**, **or become crippled with intense pain.  
**I started to do my trade mark walk; my hands resting on my head while my eyes are closed, to the other side of the room so I could get away from people. I hate crowds.

I stopped in my tracks as I was almost at the other side of the room, to where I wanted to go. "Sasuke," I calmly said, not bothering to open my eyes.  
"Hn," he said standing in my road.  
"What are-" I got cut off, "-OK GUYS! SEVEN MINUETS IN HEAVEN TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Sakura and Ino yelled.  
I snapped my head to their direction while shooting them a death glare.  
"Eep," I heard them mummer over the commotion of the people talking about getting the game started when they saw my threatening glare.  
I was about to walk to them and nicely strangle the measly life out of their bodies for suggesting this stupid game that I hated. But, I felt a hand on my shoulder, softly stopping me in my tracks...once again. I got a bored expression on my face because this kept happening; yep this is just my day, I am not a free woman right now! I thought sarcastically to myself. I turned around with bored expression to see who it was. It was Sasuke... I looked at him confused. "You can kill them later for us" He smirked.  
I slightly smirked, "Fine, Uchiha."  
He slightly frowned from me not calling him by his first name. Well that's what I assumed...

"OK-" Sakura yelled to get everyone's attention. "-WHO WANTS TO GO FIRST?" Ino said finishing off Sakura's sentence. All the girls stood at a still. No one wanted to go first. We had to though, because the boys were forced to put a piece of paper into a hat; paper idly sat in darkness, waiting for a girl to pick it. I was leaning against the wall emotionless as no girl stood up to go first. Well duh, who would want to? This is such an idiotic, pathetic game! Wh-. I stopped ranting about the game when I heard the closet door slam shut.  
I looked around the room to see what sucker had to go first. I looked to the left and noticed Sasuke was also leaning against the wall, next to me. I glared at him a little. "Psst, Jerk. Who went in?" I questioned Sasuke innocently, even with the words I used.  
"Look I'm-" he started to say. I glared at him, daring him to go on with what he's 'saying'. I didn't care.  
"-Uh, well Hinata and Naruto went in," he said changing his sentence from my look.  
I snickered, but I was also surprised that I hadn't heard Naruto gloat about him getting someone. Well, I'm very observant tonight aren't I? "Bah."  
"Don't you want them in there together?" Sasuke questioned. Almost seeming like he was hurt, almost.  
Whoops. Did I say the last word out loud? I asked myself.

**.:SASUKE'S VIEW:.****  
**The game was starting; I decided to lean against the wall with Jade to get away from everyone. As I was going over to her I noticed her eyes were closed and her face kept making different, annoyed looks.  
I leant against the wall without her caring...or maybe she didn't notice? Weird...

"YES, I GOT HINATA!" Naruto boasted while pumping his fist into the air. He went in the closet with a very blushing Hinata... I was surprised she didn't faint when she got Naruto. So some people **have** grown up a bit since I left.  
"Psst, jerk. Who went in?" Jade questioned me.  
I turned my head to look at her. From the words she used to address me with I was about to say sorry for betraying her, but I saw her face was innocent looking then turned into a glare at what I was almost saying. So she was only being cheeky with me? Still, she probably meant the words... I thought. Arg! What is wrong with me? I've already said sorry to her once, which was the first time I've ever said that word, I can't believe I almost said it again! Gahh!  
"-Uh, well Hinata and Naruto went in" I said changing my sentence from Jade's glare, not wanting to get into a fight with her. Well I am trying to get her trust back, and it's not like me to say _that_ word anyway. I still can't believe I said it!  
I heard Jade snicker after I said that to her. I went back to emotionlessly looking at the party. A couple of seconds later I heard Jade say _bah_.  
"Don't you want them in there together?" I questioned Jade feeling slightly annoyed by the thought of her liking that dobe, Naruto... Maybe I feel hurt too? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?! **God!** Of course I'm not bloody hurt!  
"What? No, I do. I was just thinking about something annoying"  
"Hn," I said emotionless while looking back at the game.

**.:JADE'S VIEW:.****  
**"Hn," Sasuke said emotionless while looking back at the party.  
"Humph!" I said while I faced away from him, sticking my nose up in the air with annoyance. I see he is as arrogant as ever. But still-  
"OK, JADE! YOU'RE TURN!" Ino and Sakura yelled to me, cutting my thoughts off again. I glared over to them, but saw Naruto's arm around Hinata's waist. She looked very flustered. Their hair was slightly ruffled along with their clothes. Wow! I would have never guessed she would do anything with him! "YEAH! WAY TO GO BROTHER!" I yelled to Naruto and gave him the piece sign. We aren't really brother and sister, we are just really close like brother and sisters are.  
He got a big goofy grin on his face "YEAH!"  
I snickered as Naruto and Hinata passed me when I was picking a piece of paper out of the hat. WAIT! WHAT HELL AM I DOING? I DON'T WANT TO PLAY!

**.:SAKURA'S VIEW:.****  
**Jade started to snicker when Naruto and Hinata passed her. Then she got a frighten look on her face when she looked at what she was doing. I grabbed her wrist, preventing her from taking it out of the hat without a piece of paper, "ah, ah ahh. You **are** playing!" I tsked, _'SHES SO STUBBOURN, CHA!'  
_She started to glare at me while mumbling fine.  
_'And she can be nasty! SHE BETTER NOT GET __**MY**__ SASUKE-KUN, CHA!'._

**.:JADE'S VIEW:.****  
**Curse me for not being stronger then Sakura! Hum maybe I should have trained under Tsunade longer?  
"Hn..?" I stated calmly  
"What's on the paper?" Ino asked me  
"Hn!"  
"WHAT IS ON THE PAPER YOU STUCK UP BAKA!!" Ino and Sakura yelled at the same time.  
"YOU IDIOTS IT IS-" I started to yell back  
"Uh, Jade. He's in the closet already" Naruto and Kiba said.  
I rolled my eyes about Sakura's and Ino's stupidity when I was walking over to the closet.  
Some one was shutting the door behind me when I heard, "NOOOOOOO, NOT **MY** SASUKE-KUN! YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING WITH HIM!" Ino and Sakura screamed.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN **YOUR** SASUKE-KUN!?" They both yelled at each other simultaneously...

(In the closet)  
"So, Uchiha..."  
"Don't call me that!" He snapped. I felt his warm breath on my cheek  
"Ahh!" I yelled in fright. "I didn't know you were that close! Bad boy!... And I can call you whatever I want... Uchiha" I cheekily smirked.

**.:SASUKE'S VIEW:.****  
**Under her tuff shell she's still the same girl I once knew... She is still as cheeky and stubborn as ever. I smirked  
I softly put my hand to her cheek and started to slightly cress it.  
Her breathing became staggered while she tried moving away, only to find a wall behind her.  
I slightly smirked as moved closer to her and lightly brushed my lips upon hers.

After a couple of seconds later she pulled away in a daze then shook her head to clear it.  
"Sas- Uchiha. I'm sorry. I, I can't" she breathed. She started to glare at me in the dark. I slightly smirked about her almost calling me Sasuke, but frowned when she corrected herself, and of her glare. **God!** This is not like me; chasing some girl...well I guess she isn't some girl, she was my best friend, and one of the only girls that wasn't a fan girl.

**.:FLASHBACK TO WHEN JADE AND SASUKE ARE fourteen:.****  
**"SASUKE, YOU BAKA! YOUR STUPID FANGIRLS ARE TRYING TO KILL ME AGAIN!" Jade yelled while running behind me, trying to hide.  
I widened my eyes in fright about the fan girls running towards us. WHY IS JADE HIDING BEHIND ME!! THAT'S NOT GOING TO HELP! "Hn," I said calmly even though my mind was frantic. I then grabbed her wrist to get her to follow me. We ran off to the 5th Hokage since Naruto and Sakura told me to find Jade caz we had a new mission.

(FF during the land of tea mission)  
Catching up to Naruto who was carrying Idate on his back.  
"Geeez, stupid fan girls" I heard Jade mumble under her breath while she was lagging behind Sakura and I. Sakura was flirting with me between breaths... Once again.  
I glanced behind me and noticed that the wound on Jade's leg was getting bigger. I stopped running, waiting for Jade to catch up with us.  
"Uh. What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.  
"Get on." I said crouching down so she could get a piggy back ride.  
"Hehe o-" Sakura stopped talking once she noticed that Jade was getting on my back; that I wasn't talking to Sakura about getting on.

Breathing hard. "Where does he get it from?" Sakura said while she and I were catching our breath, as we were all looking at Naruto who was still carrying Idate on his back. He was already half way up the thousand of stares.  
In-between breaths, "well no one said he didn't have energy..." I stated  
"Yeaah," Sakura half laughed.  
"Well, what are we doing standing here...? Awww Pretty Boy tired?" Jade taunted me.

While running up the stares still with Jade on my back. "Hn, you're lucky..." I stated  
"I know because I'm your besttt frrrrienddd!" She cheekily replied. She knew she was lucky that I hadn't dropped her from her Pretty Boy statement. I knew she didn't mean it in a fan girlish way. She was not a fan girl.  
I smirked agreeing with her that we are best friends.  
**.:END OF FLASHBACK:.**

I shook my head from the stupid flashback. I guess she was something special to me...! I suppose I have no choice _but_ to say sorry if I ever want her to forgive me. "Jade, I am... I'm..sorry. There, I finally said it!" I mumbled "...Look. How I acted when I saw you for the first time in six months, when I was training under Orochimaru, was because I-"  
"-TIMES UP! **GET OUT!**" Sakura threatened while glaring at Jade whilst practically pouncing on her if it wasn't for lee and all the other boys, and even some girls, restraining her back, which was quite surprising.  
I glared at Sakura from the shadows for disturbing us.  
"LET ME AT HER!!" Sakura yelled while thrashing around like a fish out of water as she tried getting to Jade.  
"Geez. Geeezz! Settle petal. Is it your pms time again?" Jade mockingly smirked at Sakura. She rolled her eyes with annoyance as Sakura didn't back down. Jade boredly strutted out of the closet with her hands in her pockets looking stuck up. I smirked about her look, at how much we were alike. I followed suite with my hands stuffed in my pockets, but slightly frowning with a glare. Did Jade even listen to me?

**.:JADE'S VIEW:.****  
**Half way through the party.  
Wait! Why am I still here? I hate parties...and I live here! I could just go to my room and stay there! My lips twitched with a smirk.  
I looked around the room to see if anyone was watching me. Good there not! I smirked slyly. I started to slip out of the room, heading for the stairs.  
POOF! A cloud of smoke appeared in front of me. "Hee...hee. Hey, Jade..." Kakashi said rubbing his head; because he had attracted people's attention to us (he saw the look I was giving him. It was not a very nice one). His evil-eye-catching smoke finally cleared.  
I got a bored expression, like Kakashi had, but with a sweat drop from annoyance... He always had great timing, _thank you_ for helping me escape this ggrrrreeeaaattt party! I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Sigh. So everyone has welcomed Sasuke back? Ok, good. Well, I think it's time for the party to be over then; these four have a mission tomorrow." Kakashi stated bored pointing to Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and I.  
I heard almost everyone whine about the party being stopped. I just stood there staring at everyone leave while I was chanting happily in my head about the party finally being over.  
Everyone left after taking their sweet time of trying to get outside the doors... Meaning, leaving Sasuke _and_ I **alone!** "Hey, wait! What about the mess!" I whined pouting as I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the door that people left from. I hated cleaning! Hummm. Aha! I got a furtive smirk on my face, from my idea, and turned around to face Sasuke. "Sasuke..."

_...To be continued_

* * *

_**Author's note:**__ Remember what asked you about the couples and lemons? Keep those in mind as you keep reading, and then tell me what you want/decide!! :)_  
Thank you Tsebe Uchiha for your reviews!! :) (and I'll read your story as soon as possible!)  
...I currently have the flue so it's kinda hard for me to concentrate... Hehe that's why I didn't really edit this chapter that much


	8. Mission! And a PMSing Sasuke? Oh dear

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I only own my character Jade, some attacks, and (sorta) my story plot!_

* * *

_**Authors note:**  
RATING HAS GONE UP because of language and also some of the chapters could get a bit graphical/gruesome-ish!  
Also, there has been one yes vote for the lemons :)  
...Anymore votes?? Any pairing preferences?_

* * *

"Talking"_  
__+LITTLE VOICE IN THEIR HEAD+__  
'SAKURA'S INNER VOICE'_  
'Kakashi's book'_  
These _**different **text **styles**_are__**either**_** sarcasm **_or exaggerated __**words**_,_etc._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Mission! And Hormones?**

"Ok, so everyone's ready?" Kakashi asked  
"Hai" Sakura and Naruto said while Sasuke and I stood there, not caring.  
"What, leaving without me?" I heard someone say from behind us.  
"Sai! When did you get back?" I asked while giving him a quick friendly hug.  
"Yesterday arvo," he said smiling while slightly returning my hug. He's not very good at warm emotions still. I thought I sensed Sasuke glare at me and Sai when I gave him a hug. I quickly glanced back to Sasuke to see if he did. He wasn't even looking at us so I just thought it was a figment of my imagination and let it slide.  
"So, are you ready?" Kakashi asked Sai  
He nodded  
"**WHAT!** You knew he was back but didn't tell us?!" Naruto half yelled.  
Kakashi sighed, "Sai was tired from his mission, Naruto. He wouldn't have been able to come to the party."  
Naruto was about to protest  
"You!" I heard Sasuke snarl to Sai  
Sai turned to Sasuke. He then cockily smirked... God did that remind me of Sasuke.  
"Well, well, wellll. I see we don't have to do any more rescue/retrieval missions for you anymore." He said smugly.  
Sasuke started to get a vein pop out of his head in rage.  
More bickering was about to happen between them two. "Ok you two. Talk while we walk." Kakashi interrupted while pulling out his pervy book, leading the way to where ever we were heading to.

A couple of hours into the mission.  
"..Hey, Kakashi-sensei. What mission is this anyway?" Sakura asked once she ran up to him  
"Ohh you know, just a simple D-ranked mission delivering a scroll to The Hidden Village Of Cloud. We shouldn't come across any trouble," he said not looking up from his book.  
"OHHHH, MANNNNN! Why are we doing such a lame D-ranked mission?" Naruto whined.  
"Sigh, so the team can get used to working together **as a team **again. Anyway, this mission would be more like a C-ranked mission, but because of our number it was degraded," he stated bored.  
Naruto got a dumb founded look on his face, like: _why would we need team work?_ Sort of look.  
"Of course, Naruto, teamwork" Sakura chirped in. "It's been so long since _**I**_- I mean _**we**_ worked with Sasuke-kun" she said getting a dreamy look in her eyes.  
I rolled my eyes while Sasuke ignored her. Kakashi nodded, agreeing with Sakura about the teamwork bit.  
"So how long is this going to take?" Naruto asked.  
"..." Kakashi didn't reply  
"Hello? HELLO!"  
"Oh, did you say something?" Kakashi finally looked at Naruto, bored.  
Naruto got a sweat drop on the back of his head "I SAID HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO TAKE?!"  
"About three weeks if we're fast." Kakashi glanced up from his book.  
Naruto fell flat on his face "**ABOUT ****THREE**** WEEKS!?"** He yelled. "I DIDN'T EVEN PACK ENOUGH UNDERWEAR!"  
Kakashi got a sweat drop from embarrassment.  
"Quiet down, Baka!" Sasuke said while glaring at Naruto  
"WHO'S THE BAKA, YOU BAKA!" Naruto started to glare back  
"YEAH, SHUT UP NARUTO! LISTEN TO SASUKE-**KUN**, HE'S ALWAYS RIGHT!" Sakura then slogged Naruto across the head.  
"OK GUYS, now who's going to win this glaring match? In the left hand corner is the fan girl attractor, _Sasuke_... **And** in the right hand corner is next Hokage with a great personality, NARUTO-KUN." I said "COME ON BETS OVER HERE!"  
Sasuke shot me a quick glare about how I mumbled his name. I stuck my tongue out to him.  
**.:SASUKE'S VIEW:.**  
Sigh, well at least she called me Sasuke instead of Uchiha. I thought while I went back to glaring at Naruto.  
**.:JADE'S VIEW:.**  
"Haha. Back to old times" I heard Kakashi sigh while shaking his head.  
I widely smiled. "You know you missed this," I stated being slightly happy, for once in a long time.

Night time.  
"So I presume I'm sharing a tent with you again?" I smiled to Sai. We usually shared a tent now because we usually get sent on missions together; so after a while we decided that it would be easier and lighter if one of us carried the tent while the other carried the food/equipment. Thus helping us to not lose our speed... And anyways, I don't really have a tent anymore... because of someone! I shot a quick glare at Sasuke.  
"Of course," he said as I was helping him set up his tent.  
I felt someone staring at me. I turned around to see Sasuke staring at me. I lifted an eyebrow in question, asking him what he's staring at.

**.:SASUKE'S VIEW:.**  
WHAT THE HELL? Why are they sharing a tent?! I asked myself while Jade lifted an eyebrow for why I was looking at her.  
Kakashi must have noticed us, "they usually share a tent Sasuke. Allot has changed since you've been gone."  
My eyes slightly widen in shock. Are they going out? I asked myself. As soon as the shock came on my face it went away.  
He caught onto my unasked question answering it, "Sigh. Ok, well they usually do missions together. They are 2 of the finest shinobi in our village-," Behind Kakashi's mask I saw him happily smile... He must be proud of them. I sighed to myself while rolling my eyes. "-So they started to share a tent together, when they started going on two man missions, so it would be less trouble for them to carry more weight." He answered, like them sharing a tent was nothing important. THEY ARE A BOY AND A GIRL ALONE IN THE SAME TENT! ...Did I just think that? I twitched.  
"Hn," I said emotionless. I turned back around to glare at Sai for sharing a tent with Jade.  
"AWWW! IS SASGAY JELIOUS FOR JADE GETTING TO SHARE A TENT WITH SAI AND NOT YOU ANYMORE, LIKE YOUS USED TO?!" Naruto boasted.  
Gaahhhhhh stupid baka he is! I scoffed at what he said, and then went to set up my tent.  
"Need any help Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked  
I ignored her. She left after I kept ignoring her for a while. She probably went off to sulk. Hopefully she will leave me alone now! I smirked about the thought of her not bothering me anymore.

**.:SAKURA'S VIEW:.**  
_'ERRRRR, I COULD KILL THAT JADE! HOW DARE SHE THINK ANY GUY WOULD FALL FOR HER! __**NO WAY**__ SHES GOING TO GET __**MY**__ SASUKE-KUN! CHA!'_

**.:SASUKE'S VIEW:.**  
Later on, sitting around the campfire.  
I kept watching Naruto, Jade and Sai talk, joke and laugh together while Sakura was sitting beside me like a lost dog. I closed my eyes trying to block everything out... It was not working. All I could was Sakura still trying to talk to me like I'm talking back to her, and could also still hear Jade laughing and having a great time with SAAIII! Blehh! I shot my eyes open because I knew it wouldn't work for me to even try to block out everyone's fucken noise. Can't people learn to shut up?! I angrily asked myself.  
The problem was when my eyes opened I got the sight of Jade and Sai again. My eyebrow started to twitch. I glared at them while crossing my arms. What is this feeling anyway...? I'm just annoyed from everyone talking. Yeah, that's it. I told myself  
"Pfft" I said when I closed my eyes, getting up from my sitting spot to go to my tent. I am going to sleep! Maybe that will calm my nerves!

**.:KAKASHI'S VIEW:.**  
I've been glancing up from my book a couple of times to see that most of my team was fine and happy. But sometimes when I saw Sasuke either he was glaring or staring at Sai and Jade.  
Sigh. Hehe he's jealous.  
Seeing all this stuff happening with my team is almost as good as my book... ALMOST.  
I quickly went back to reading my book again:  
'Merchel don't go.' I pleaded  
'Why John why?' she cried  
'Because, because I'm pregnant with your child!'  
HUH? I swear my eyes just popped out of their sockets by reading that, what dose he mean _he's_ pregnant...? Oh well back to reading it. I've got to know what happens next!:  
Her eyes got huge in shock. 'Really?" her eyes softened.  
'...Well not really, but if I was a girl I would wish I was pregnant with your child just so you would stay with me!' I begged her  
'Ohh, John.' She sighed lovingly while she ran over to me. We started to kiss, and then things got hot. We started to-'  
Ohhh a new pick up line! I can use this hehe..

**.:JADE'S VIEW:.**  
I watched Sasuke out of the corner of my eye as I saw him walk off to his tent in a I'm-a-stuck-up-bastard-who's-aloud-to-be-angry huff... Geez. What's up his butt? Is he...? No, no he couldn't, could he? I asked myself, even though I knew I wouldn't get an answer. I let my silly thought slide. Once I did I noticed I was really tired, I decided to follow suite in what Sasuke did. "Yawn! Well I'm off to bed, nighty night. Later."

About one and a half weeks later. Last morning to camp out in nature till we would get to the village we were heading to. During this time I had noticed Sasuke was getting crabbier, snapper and moodier then ever...it was **really** annoying!

I was walking and talking with Sai again when I heard Sasuke snap back at Sakura about something, ending her to go off and sulk further from the group... Which was not a good idea while we were traveling.  
I rolled my eyes. I finally decided to go up to Sasuke and ask what was wrong; maybe it's a miracle and he's started to pms... But that would mean he'd have hormones...and, then, that would mean he should be starting to take an interest in the opposite sex! Well, maybe not the opposite sex, but a sex!  
I blinked a few times from that thought while shaking my head to clear it... As if he would be gay! And AS IF he would be interested in _**anyone**_ anyway! Anyway he's a guy, they can't have pms.  
I rolled my eyes. I don't even know why I'm going to talk to him... Well I guess I don't really hate him now, but I don't like him either. So I guess it is ok for me to 'sort of' talk to him, right?... Hn, but how he's be acting for the past few days isn't really helping him for me to like him as a friend again... That's if he ever wanted to be...

I had left Sai and now was walking besides Sasuke. He was still deep in thought as I was beside him. Finally, once he noticed I was there, he quickly glanced at me with a cold stare... It wasn't a glare, but it was still slightly harsh and cold. His eyes held mixed emotions that I couldn't understand.  
"What's wrong?" I asked bluntly.  
"Nothing," He snapped, now slightly glaring at me.  
I glared back at him... He's pushing my buttons for me to _ever_ like him again. I thought "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Shorter temper these days I see!" I said in a huff.  
I walked away from _him_ to keep my distance away from _him_! Never being nice to _him_ again... Jerk!

I started walking with my eyes closed, and my arms crossed in annoyance and anger.  
Asswipe!

"Oof!" I hit someone making me fall. Ahhhh. I mentally thought. _Great_!  
I was waiting for the impact of dirt to hit my face, with my eyes shut tight waiting for the pain, but the ground never came. Instead I felt strong, warm arms around me, preventing me from falling. I peeked one eye open to see who caught me... It was the one and only, Sasuke.  
He smirked, "watch where you're going next time."  
He helped me up, "errr, yeaaah, I'll try." I pouted.  
He rolled his eyes, "whatever. Anyway, we're here."

_...To be continued_


	9. Poisoned Hatred

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I only own my character Jade, some attacks, and (sorta) my story plot!_

* * *

**Warning:** Swearing and blood, etc!

* * *

Major-ish scene change: **--XXXXXXXXXX--**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Poisoned Hatred**

He rolled his eyes, "whatever. Anyway, we're here."

Kakashi turned to us as we were in the village, making us stop walking. "Ok everyone, go do whatever you want till the end of the day, but find an Inn for us to stay." He said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. I saw that Sasuke was standing there looking like his_ ohh so-cool self_, Sai looking at the weird sight of Naruto, while Sakura was trying to stop Naruto from bouncing around being overly happy like an idiot. I sighed. Ramen. I simply thought when I looked at the hyperactive teen.  
I started walking away from the group while doing my trade mark walk... Well, I might as well be the one to find the Inn since no one else is going to...

**.:Sakura's view:.**  
I stopped trying to settle Naruto down as I saw Jade walking away from us. _'LOOK AT HER WALK: HANDS RESTING ON HER HEAD WHILE __HER EYES ARE CLOSED__. SHE THINKS SHES SOOOO COOOLL DOING THAT! WELL I HOPE SHE TRIPS AND FALLS FLAT ON HER FACE! CHA!' _I started to evilly smirk about the thought, _'THEN SHE'LL BE UGLY AND __MY__ SASUKE-KUN WILL BE __**ALL MINE**__! CHA!' _I blinked. That was a contradiction... Oh well, Sasuke didn't hear it.

**.:Jade's view:.** (few mins later of walking)  
"Aren't you afraid of running into something?" I heard Sasuke say beside me, referring to my eyes being closed.  
Holy crap! How did **he** get there without me knowing? I asked myself. I looked at him to answer his silly question, "pfft. Please, me running into something, and me, afraid. Ha, now that's the day I say I _love_ you!"  
"But, you ran into me before..." he stated with a raised eyebrow. I blinked, and looked at him dead in the eyes. "I wasn't concentrating," I stated crossing my arms stubbornly.  
No I do not love you Mr. Uchiha! I stuck my nose up in the air as I kept repeating that thought in my mind.

"So I presume this is where you wanted to go?" he said coolly  
I opened my eyes and smirked towards Sasuke then walked inside, he rolled his eyes.

"Hello! Welcome to Clouds Inn. How can I help you?" The cheerful lady at the counter said to us.  
"Six rooms please." I said bored.  
She frowned. "Sorry miss, but we only have five..."  
"Hn." I paid for the five rooms, not caring how many they had.  
"Your rooms are 101, 105, 108, 114 and 115 on the 3rd floor. I hope your stay will be pleasant." She smiled as Sasuke and I walked away to the rooms.

I was sitting in one of the Inns rooms on the floor, against the bed, trying to think of something to draw, while Sasuke was in another room doing who knows what...  
I started looking out the window. Humm, the suns setting... I smirked. I know what I can draw!

I heard slight creaking on the bed and turned my head to find out what it was. I found out that my nose was just centimetres away from Sasuke's face, which was looking at my drawing. "Hi." I simply said and went back to my drawing of a girl standing alone on a roof top while the moon shimmered on her hair, shadowing her face.  
I sat there as he laid on the bed watching me draw in silence, we didn't need a word. I suppose you could say we were bonding in a different way compared to what people usually do. We were in our way.

**.:Kakashi's view:.**  
"Naruto for the 4th time we're here to see if Jade checked us in **here**!" Sakura said to Naruto annoyed  
"Ha, is your mind really that small not to remember that? Wow, and I thought you had a small penis!" Sai said annoyed yet cocky at the same time.  
"**WHAT?!**" Naruto cried angrily  
"Hello! Welcome to Clouds Inn. How can I help you?" The lady at the counter said cheerfully me, not minding my students little verbal war.  
"Uh yes have you seen a girl about this high" I lazily hold my hand up to about what Sasuke's height is, "with greeny blue eyes, black shoulder blade length hair and goth-looking cloths?" I asked with the least amount of detail possible, but enough so she'd know who I was talking about if she had seen Jade.  
"Humm," she started tapping her finger on her chin in thought. "Yes! She checked in here with a handsome boy that had spiky black hair-"  
"-SHE CHECKED IN HERE **WITH ****MY** SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled furiously  
"Uhh, y-yes miss. I believe t-they're in one of these rooms: 101, 105, 108, 114 and 115 on the 3rd floor." The lady said looking and sounding scared from Sakura's angry outburst.  
"Thank you" I said nicely trying to calm the mood.  
"Saakuraa, ever since seven minutes in heaven you've been angry with Jade, why? Don't you remember how she hates Sasuke...-" I heard Naruto start to say before I left them to go check on Jade and Sasuke, to see if they were still here.

**.:Sasuke's view:.**  
"Fine" Kakashi said to Jade and Sai as he went to his room for the night. My eye slightly twitched as I thought about how Kakashi let Jade and Sai share a room since we only had five. I coldly glared at Sai, as him and Jade retreated to their room _they_ were sharing for the night.  
Hn, why do I even care? Because I don't!  
_+STOP DENYING IT!+_  
I'm not, go away! I said icily and stubbornly to the little voice in my head.  
_+YOU'LL REGRET THOSE WORDS!+_  
I asked the voice what he meant by that, but I got no reply... Good!

**--XXXXXXXXXX--**

**.:Jade's view:.**  
A cold shiver ran up and down my spine. I knew we were nearing home, that we were also near the Sound Village, where that _snake_ man ruled. His name left a bad taste in my mouth by just thinking about him... He was another person who screwed up my wretched life.  
I looked over to Sasuke to see if he even noticed we were near _that_ village that he betrayed us for. Jerk, he probably doesn't even care...

"Where almost home guys!" Sakura spoke with a smirk on her face, for no apparent reason.  
Naruto got a cheesy smile, "I can almost smell the ramen!" He gleefully said.  
As almost everyone was talking between themselves it felt like someone breathed hot breath onto the back of my neck. I looked behind me with my guard up, but no one was there.  
"...Jaaddee" a girl's voice echoed creepily into my ear. I stopped walking and let my senses expand and flow through the forest, trying to pin point where the person was. I noticed Kakashi, Sai and Sasuke had slowed down because of me, they knew something was wrong.  
I started walking again. I couldn't properly pin point how many nor where the enemies were, including the girl. All I knew that there was more than one of them and they were strong.

Everyone was walking at a normal pace again. Sakura and Naruto had already caught onto us. They also knew there was an enemy nearby...

We all heard a little girl's haunted voice giggle. We stopped walking because of it. I knew exactly whose voice it was though, I would from anywhere. I closed my eyes.  
The giggling started up again, it seemed like it was surrounding us, "Show yourself!" Naruto said boldly, even with the crazed manic laughter.  
As soon as Naruto said that my eyes shot open. _Shit_. I felt pain surge to my jaw, I had gotten punched backwards. I was waiting for the ground to scrape my back up as I flew aback, but instead I hit something soft while its arms wrapped around me protectively stopping me from getting hurt more. I spat my blood to the side as the arms held me. I deathly glared at the dark red headed, blue eyed kunochi. She clicked her fingers making other people appear in front of us. I sensed my team stand in their attack stances.  
She smiled crookedly, "I see you still remember me. _Best friend,_" she dangled a necklace in front of me. The necklace had bffl written over our clan's symbol; the Mitsuki's clan's symbol is like the Uchiha's, except our fan's round bit (where the red and white bit is) is the moon.  
The _best friend_ words made me and the person who was holding me stiffen. The person held me closer, probably from instinct, reflex or trying to comfort me.  
I looked at my childhood ex-best friend then to her necklace, remembering the day I got her _that_ necklace, the day I wished I was never born. I looked into her bloodthirsty eyes trying to suppress all the pain she caused me, "I've _missed_ you my _friend_! I've been waiting to _**see you **_again" I snarled with such detest. I looked at my team telling them she was mine, they nodded understandingly. I couldn't see Sasuke so I looked at my holder. My blue-green eyes locked with his dark gray almost onyx-like eyes. He nodded once. For once Sasuke didn't have a bored, uncaring expression on his face; he understood. He let go of my waist.  
I stepped closer to my 'best friend'. She clicked her fingers again while we stared each other down, daring one of us to strike first; as her 'comrades' were fighting mine, keeping them out from our battle and _fight_.

She disappeared out of sight and hit my jaw again, but this time her fist was surrounded by rock. I heard a crack, some blood trickled out from my nose and mouth. She bloodthirstily smirked while disappearing, again. I wiped away my blood, being careful not to put too much pressure onto my face. My lip slightly trembled in pain. I stopped worrying about the blood and worried about our fight. She was still moving at an extreme speed, giving the elusion of her not being there. I closed my eyes. She's fast...but so am I. I thought. I then listened for high pitched sounds, and fast moving patterns that weren't happening from the other fights. I felt wind quickly brush my left shoulder. That's it! She's going behind me! I quickly brought my fingers up to my mouth. Grand vine burn! I thought. My attack was like Sasuke's Grand fire ball technique but instead mine was vines surrounded by a hot scotching fire. My attack shot right in front of Ruby making her stop in her tracks. I tsked, "you know it's rude, and a cowards way to hide like that in a fight"  
She smirked, "hmm maybe, but you know me. When have I ever liked to play _far_?" She then chucked senbon needles at me. I reflected all of them with my sai, except one that lightly scraped my arm. _Fuck it's got poison on it_! I quickly ran up to her fast enough for me to disappear out of sight. Thank you lee and Sasuke for teaching me Leaf spinning wind. Fire spinning wind! I thought as I got closer to her. My feet caught on fire as I did a powerful spinning kick to her chest, making her shoot into the air. The smell of burning flesh reached my sinuses, it was her flesh.  
Ruby was still gliding up in the air paralysed from the hit. I jumped after her to finish my attack off. Air blast! I mentally shouted as I was hovering above her. Strong wind propelled me towards her body. My feet landed hard onto her back, scotching her, the force made us swiftly glide towards the ground. She skidded along the jagged earth with me still standing on her back. A blood curdling scream echoed throughout the dense forest. Everyone stopped fighting to see what happened.

Ruby got up shakily. Blood was freely running from her wounds. I smirked looking at my work of pain. My triumph vanished as I winced in pain myself. Her poison was finally kicking in. She took the opportunity of me being distracted and kicked me in the stomach making me land on the floor in a heap. She stood over me holding her chest trying to prevent herself from more blood loss, she wasn't going to last too long either.  
"I've always hated what you were. ...I've always wondered why _you_ had to be the 'special' one in the clan, when it should have been me!" she said hate filled.  
I slowly got up to look at her eye to eye. I had no friggen idea what she was on about!  
She leaned close to my ear while lopsidedly smirking, "It's all your fault there dead ya know?!...Mmmm their rich blood was beautiful on my hands." She breathed, "the blood. It still smells like it's there. I can almost _taste them_!" a tear ran over my cheek. "...Our clan's screams were like lullabies to my ears! ...But your family. They were the most fun of em all. I loved it when I-"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I broke in, rage taking over me. I made vines wrap tightly around her body, but this only made her smirk wider, "...and this is why I hate you..."  
Dangerously glaring I raised an eyebrow asking what she meant. She didn't reply, instead she coughed up blood. She smiled at me, thick, rich red liquid dripping from her lips. She clicked her fingers. ...And that was it. ...Everyone was gone. All there was left was my team.  
I bent over coughing up blood as my body was trying to reject the poison that was spreading throughout my veins. Everyone ran/hobbled over to me.  
"Sakura, can you heal her?!"

_...To be continued.** A/N:** Muhahah cliffy! Is she going to survive? And what the hell did Ruby mean by she hated Jade for what she is?...what on earth is Jade?_


	10. Regaining Trust, Just a Little More

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!_

* * *

_Major-ish scene change: _**-XXXXXXXXXX-**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Regaining Trust, Just a Little More**

I bent over coughing up blood as my body was trying to reject the poison that was spreading throughout my veins. Everyone ran/hobbled over to me.

"Sakura, can you heal her?" Kakashi and Sasuke quickly asked, scared from the thought of loosing another person close to them.

I looked up to them with a faint smile as my world turned to black.

**.:Kakashi's view:.  
**"She should be stable enough to take her back to Konoha in time, but we still need to hurry. I couldn't get all the poison out of her. I don't have the right equipment with me and I need some help from Tsunade with the procedure we have to do on her..."

Relief washed over me. I lazily, yet carefully, picked Jade up; carrying her in my arms bridal style. Some of my team was injured so we were walking at a comfortable yet fast pace. I was slightly worried about Jade at the rate we were going, but I couldn't leave my team. I knew she would be fine, but I still felt uneasy.

Everyone was walking in silence, unsettling silence... Why couldn't we walk like this more often! My book!

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke walking not too far behind me, looking at Jade with a worried expression on his face. I looked at her, she was losing colour. I sighed. "Sasuke..." He came over. I gave Jade to him. He cradled her in his arms. He understood what I meant; he quickly started running to Konoha with her in his arms, with no refusal or _the _look. Stoic. I smiled behind my mask looking at them getting further away. Finally Sasuke likes someone. He better take care of her now, unlike when they were younger. Actually, I wonder if he realizes that he likes her.

_Silence._

Naruto and Sakura murmured something.

_Silence once again._

"Uhh, Kakashi sensei?"

"Humm?" I asked Naruto, nonchalantly, what he wanted

_And once again._

"Why is Sasuke carrying Jade?" Sakura asked in-between the still shocked silence of what they saw with Sasuke.

I pulled out Icha Icha Paradise, "Why? Well, she was preventing me from reading my book." I smiled innocently. Naruto fell over, Sakura got a sweat drop, and Sai kept walking ignoring my uh, statement. I went back to reading my book.

_Mmmm still that beautiful silence! I smiled gleefully reading my book._

**.:Sasuke's view:.  
**Her body temperature had dropped, skin lost of colour, and she was motionless. I held her closer to me as I ran, hoping my warmth would help provide for what she lost.

Writing flashed passes the corner of my eye. I stopped to look at it. The tree, _our _tree was what flashed pass me. Our writing was still engraved there, never to be forgotten throughout the ages of time. This tree was what I was _trying_ to show her the other day... But Naruto and Hinata came along, making us go to...to that _party_. My brow furrowed.

I looked pass our tree and frowned. I was near Sound Village... I don't even know why I was like that towards her, or anyone, as we were on that mission. I've been an utter jerk. I looked at Jade. Her face looked so innocent, so vulnerable, like childish innocence. I brushed some raven strains away from her eyes with a slight smirk on my lips. My heart started to beat faster. I shook the foreign feeling off noticing that she was still cold under my touch.  
I ran as fast as I could to get her back home in time.

I had burst through the hospital doors, the lady at the counter was about to say something to me but noticed Jade's condition. Everything went a blur after that; nurses and doctors rushing to me, Jade leaving my arms, people talking to/questioning me about something but I couldn't hear them, someone disappearing to get Tsunade... And I was standing in the middle of the frantic rush, watching Jade getting taken away from my sight.

_Alarms rang in my ears.  
_Sitting alone, yet I'm not the only one here..._  
"She's going through cardiac arrest!"  
_The world of lonesome is where I near._  
"We're losing her Tsunade!"  
"Shut up Sakura! I'm trying the best I can!"_  
Behind these emotionless eyes are held with such fear.

I snapped out of my memory as I felt something touch my shoulder. "She's ok now, Sasuke. She's just going to be out for a couple days. You can go see her now. Oh, and when she wakes up she can leave."

I didn't know who had talked to me, I didn't care. I just mindlessly went to Jade's room, it was late, I couldn't think straight. Machines were hooked up to her, showing her vital signs. I sat there, next to her, letting everything sink in of what had happened – what could have happened today.  
I laid my head on her bed, letting the world of dreams tuck me in for the night.

As the days went by Jade often had visitors; Naruto and Kiba regularly visited, Kakashi and Sai often visited, Sakura on the rare accession visited, and the rookie 9 and plus had visited through the duration of her deep slumber while I stayed by her side.

"Sasuke-kun..."

I looked towards the voice, it was Sakura, and Naruto was with her. Sakura held her hand to her chest, clearly out of worry.  
My face didn't change by their presence; it still held a mask of indifference. I didn't say a word. I ignored them and went back to looking at something like it was never there.

"Sasuke, you should get something to eat or something," Sakura said saddened.

I just looked at her then back at the nothingness of the room.

"Sakura is right, Sasuke. You don't look too well and Jade is going to be fine" Kakashi said beside the door frame. Naruto almost got scared out of his wits by Kakashi's unsuspected appearance. "Hey! Don't do that!" He said pointing at Kakashi.

I looked at Jade then stood up. I started walking out of the room but paused as I got near everyone, "keep the _Dobe_ quiet," I said in a hushed harshness. I left the room to get a drink and a snack from the hospital's canteen.

**.:Jade's view:.  
**Darkness wrapped around my body like a blanket of chocking silk. The silence left a cold chill seep into my to be seen, dyeing screams suffocating my scene. Everything turned quiet; thick, sticky liquid wetting my toes, an icy damp breeze hitting my skin.

A dull light showed me my surroundings, slaughtered bodies, puddles of rain, _blood..._The scene disappeared from my sight. I was left alone in the darkness again.

Crazed, manic almost innocent-sounding giggling swept around me, ringing through my ears. A slight dripping sound of water hitting the ground could be heard. Except it wasn't a splash-like sound, it was more a glug-like dripping sound... it was thicker. The giggling got louder; it was getting closer. Sweat mixed tears slithered down my face, my heartbeat rapidly sped up. **Clunk!-**

I snapped awake sitting up, shakily panting. My jet black hair, with dark crimson tips, messily clung to my face. My breathing slowly settled down along with my heart rate. I looked up to my surroundings. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were standing around me, worry written all over their faces. I slowly looked around the white hospital room, taking in the none-too-familiar surroundings. I noticed Sasuke wasn't here; my eyes hardened as I crossed my arms over my chest. _Typical!_

"He is here..." Kakashi stated as he relaxed knowing that I was fine now, seeing I had fully awakened from my disturbing sleep. I kept the grimace on my face as I turned to him while raising an eyebrow with question. _He who?_

"YEAH! He stayed here the whole time you were asleep, the nurses couldn't even kick Teme out," Naruto said quickly catching onto what _we_ were talking about. Sakura got a wry face, truly displeased with what had happened and by what she heard.

My face relaxed as my eyes softened. Really? He was here the whole time? A small smile curled my lips. My gaze lowered to the bed realizing that he wasn't here now. Hn, he's been here the entire time? Well he's not now...

"...Chocolate?"

Numbly nodding my head I received the offer without looking at the barer. As I was savouring the rich chocolaty taste I heard a slight crunching sound from the left of me. I looked. _He_ was just mindlessly munching an apple, in his own little word. I looked at my half eaten chocolate bar then back at Sasuke, rapidly blinking from confusion. Stupid sleep... Wait. Did he give me a _sweet_? He hates sweets!

I smirked realizing that he must have known that I would be waking up soon, and also from realizing that maybe he had changed since we were younger. Maybe now he is a good friend to have, and maybe he is trying to repair things between us?  
I went back to eating my bar of chocolate, thinking everything through.

**-XXXXXXXXXX-**

I sat on the couch, bored out of my brains, while Sasuke was in his room doing who knows what. I got a faint idea and smirked. I headed up the stairs to my room. I bent under my bed, reaching for my possession. My fingertips brushed against something of hard plastic. I pulled it out from under the bed.  
I sat cross-legged in front of my object. The keyboard was dull from dust; it looked like it hadn't been used for years.

I blew on it, making me sneeze from its dust particles tickling my nose. I turned the keyboard on and started pressing keys, getting familiar with them once again. Once done with recalling them I took in a deep breath, readying myself with a song I was going to sing.

It was calming singing, it made me think about my past with Sasuke, how I sometimes got the brooding teen to act like normal teens – teens that were suppose to have fun in their life before they got too serious with the life of a shinobi.

I remembered that dull, sad night Sasuke left, the night he disappeared from our world for Orochimaru's. Moreover, it made me remember the evening of my clan's massacre, how I was so scared, how I was so alone in the woods hiding from the outside world... hiding from a murderer.

I wondered how he himself felt with his clan.

My thoughts drifted away from Ruby and my family; it drifted back to Sasuke and all my friends, how they tried so hard to get me to live and forget about him and everything bad.

As the song slowly went to a finish I breathed out, smiling as I had finally collected my thoughts: I was going to live life to its fullest. I was going to let myself do what I wanted to do ever since Sasuke had apologized to me in the forest after Kiba had found me punching the trees out.

**.:Sasuke's view:.**  
Faintly I could hear a piano playing. I listened, the music seemed sad. Slowly, as the melody formed, a sweet voice drifted my way with it. The voice was of a girl. When she went high it was clear and sweet to my ears, but when she went low to a certain point, her voice became slightly husky. My thoughts drifted away from my _brother_ as I slowly got up from my black sateen covered bed and walked down the hall, my feet following the enchanting-like voice. Curiosity had gotten the better of me.

As I got closer I could hear the words being sung. _They were sad and lonely_. When I was near Jade's door I could hear that she was the girl singing and playing the music. She had a sweet bell like sound. She was quite good. I leaned against her door frame as I started to watch her. When I got glimpses of her fingers playing they seemed to move fluently and freely along the keys. I remembered back to the hotel, how I was watching her draw in her sketch book. She was quite good at that too...

I smirked to myself, noticing how compassionate she is with some things; this side of her was completely different compared to what she showed the outside world, it was her world. Sure she was sometimes sarcastic and showed a tough-like exterior, but, she did have a sweet and gentle side to her... She just hid it from everyone. But her niceness did show once in awhile, and those where the times people would want treasure with them in their memories forever.

The song ended. She slowly let out a deep breath, _smiling_ to herself. "You're good." I simply stated.  
She slightly jumped from surprise and turned to me. We held eye contact, but she broke it to go get something from her wardrobe.

She slowly, yet confidently, walked over to me with a smirk plastered on her face. She stood in front of me, looking in my eyes. I raised an eyebrow about her new attitude towards me... She was being... Nice? I almost cockily smirked, almost. She saw the twitch in my lips and smiled childishly. "Well, aren't you going to get your swimmers?"

**.:Jade's view:.**  
We were slowly walking to the lake. We both had our normal clothes on with our swimmers worn underneath. Well, apart from Sasuke. He didn't have his on underneath, he was wearing his normal shirt and black board shorts.

Sasuke had his hands stuffed in his pockets, carelessly, while I walked cautiously, on high alert. As you could guess, yes, I hate fan girls! That is the reason why I am walking rather... weirdly.

"Stop that. There are none around." Sasuke said without looking at me. "Scaredy cat," he whispered under his breath.

I glared at him. I. Am. Not. A. Scaredy. Cat! Fan girls and fan boys are just _freaky!_ Out of the lot? The girls are the worst! As in how one comes, and then soon after another, then another... then not even in a blink of an eye you're surrounded by thousands of flees trying to suck the blood out of you, like you have the riches, sweetest blood in the world, like they are in a trance and they can't leave without your blood, or you. Even though, I think they'd more prefer to have their object of desire, you, locked away with them forever.  
Flee-like fan girls... My eye twitched from the thought.

The water glistened in the sun. A light breeze made ripples form in the water. Vines from trees drooped into the crystal clear lake.  
When we were at the waters bank an evil idea came to mind. I walked casually over to Sasuke.

…

…  
…

**SPLASH!**

…

…

…

…

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed uncontrollably pointing at the drowned rat. He was soaked from head to toe, still with his usual clothes on. A menacing glare was plastered on his usually deadpanned face.

A low, deep growl ruptured from his throat. "You're dead," he said darkly.

I tried scrambling from the ground before he could get to me but all failed. My sides were acing with the once heard laughter, making my muscles weak.  
I got lifted off the ground like I weighed nothing. Sadistically smirking, he quickly took me over to the water's edge. I caught onto what he was doing. Just as he was flinging me into the wetness I quickly grabbed onto him.

Holding on tight, my vision was blurred, everything was disorientated. Arms wrapped around my waist, keeping me close to them.  
We both spluttered as we resurfaced into the fresh air.  
He smirked proudly. I pouted about his stupid ego; we were now both wet, clothes and all.

**-XXXXXXXXXX-**

After our revenge-like water fight, due to the fact of us trying to get one another back for getting each other wet in our usual attire. We were finally relaxing, sure the fight was fun, yet half serious at the same time, we were fine with each other now... It was almost like old times.

Mind wondering as my body floated in the water. Images passed by my eyes. My brain was still fresh with the images and nonphysical scars from the fight:_  
_

_She stood over me holding her chest trying to prevent herself from more blood loss, she wasn't going to last too long either. "I've always hated what you were. I've always wondered why __you__ had to be the special one in the clan, when it should have been me!" She said hate filled._

_I slowly got up to look at her eye to eye. I had no friggen idea what she was on about!_

My eyebrows knitted with confusion as I tried figuring out what she meant. I was average, nothing special. I had people who liked me and who disliked me, like any other person. And my family wasn't wealthy, but they weren't poor.  
So how the fricken hell was I the _'special'_ one in the clan? I was like any other human being, like anyone else in the bloody clan!

My eyes clouded with detest as I kept thinking about some of the other things Ruby said in the fight:

_She leaned close to my ear while lopsidedly smirking. "It's all your fault there dead ya know? Mmmm, their rich blood was beautiful on my hands." She breathed. "The blood. It still smells like it's there. I can almost taste them!" A tear ran over my cheek. "Our clan's screams were like lullabies to my ears! But your family, they were the most fun of 'em all. I loved it when I-"  
_

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I broke in, rage taking over me. _

_I made vines wrap tightly around her body, but this only made her smirk wider. "And this is why I hate you..." _

A growl was heard from me as I smacked my fisted hands into the water from frustration and hate. Glaring holes into an innocent leaf I heard Sasuke swim over to me. Water covered my vision. Damn it! I squirted the water out of my mouth. "Come on lets go." He said normally as if he had never splashed me.

The sun was setting. Oranges, pinks and purples were washed over the sky making the water glimmer with dazzling shades and colours. Night was connecting with the world, everything was turning to darkness. The moon and stars would be rising soon, making a blanket of velvet silk sweep the skis. The once crystal clear lake, full of innocence will be black. Dark secrets will be held deep within the waters depths.

We walked home with our _now_ dry clothes held in our hands.

**.:Sasuke's view:.**  
Jade was making dinner for us. She really was being nice now! We were back to normal, back to the old times before I had left. I remembered when we were swimming, how her eyes were a rich, white blue when she was in the water. Why? "Sasuke, dinner's ready!" She said, breaking my thoughts. I looked into her beautifully familiar blue going into green eyes. Her eyes that I had came to loving-

What the hell? Beautiful? Love? I closed my eyes erasing the crazy, obscure thought. I tasted it. Oh how I missed her cooking for those years I lived in Orochimaru's lare! She just knew how to make my taste buds tingle with delight! But she wasn't always a good cook. Actually, she was quite an awful cook.

**.:Flash back:.**  
"Oooooo!" she said awed in amazement as she ran into the kitchen.

I glared at her as she intruded into my house, taking rampage among it. It was not my choice for her to live here; actually if it was my choice at all she would be sleeping outside in the streets. I glared at her remembering about how the Hokage said she had to live with me. He made someone live with me! And a _girl_ at that. A weak, worthless, annoyingly pesky girl!

She faced me, her attitude altered once again. Her face was now harsh and stern. "I'm cooking," she said icily. I didn't say anything, why waist my breath? I left her there to go to _my_ lounge room.

After a long time of hearing a lot of _different_ noises she emerged from the kitchen with a sheepish look on her face. There was soot and grime on her face and clothes. She handed me a plate of food. It was burnt and looked deadly. Somehow it also looked alive? I scrunched my nose up from the terrible smell and look.

I looked at her with hard eyes. What is this? Is she trying to kill me?

She scratched her head nervously. She lightly giggled ashamed. "Sorry, that was kinda my first time in a kitchen... well actually, this is the first time I've been in a house since seven years."

My eyes widened slightly from the information she told me, seven years. Where was she in that time? Hn, why do I care? She's another stupid girl. She probably got lost one day and couldn't find her way back home! I headed to the kitchen without a word, ignoring her, to chuck away the uh,_ food._

There were plates broken, electrical appliances ruined... everything was a mess... and there was food splattering and soot on the counters and walls..._ Fuck!  
_**.:End of flash back:.**

Oh, but how wrong I was for thinking she had gotten lost, that she couldn't find her way back home. How very, very wrong I was about her that day...

_...To be continued_

* * *

**A/N:** _Wow this is like the longest chapter I've written so far!  
Review please!_

_P.s. Would anyone like to be my Beta reader? :)_


	11. Denial

**D**_**isclaimer:**__ I do not own Naruto!_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Denial**

**.:****Jade's view****:.**  
I sighed loudly.  
He briefly looked at me before looking back to the cream coloured walls...  
After some time I decided to do the same.

Smooth looking texture with small, almost invisible bubble-like grooves in it. The paint work also had a nice Shiny glare upon it from the natural light. I closely looked at the wall, hoping that maybe Sasuke was trying to figure out a puzzle with it, or how many bubbles there could be in it, or a difference in the wall texture._ More of the same texture, more shininess, another texture bubble, more shininess, more bubble grooves,  
Bubble,  
Bubble,  
Bubble,  
Shiny,  
Shiny,  
Shiny,  
Smudge!_  
Aha!  
A piece to the puzzle!

I looked back at Sasuke with a very, very grim expression... He'd been like this for the past few days...  
It's a fricken wall...  
HOW DOES HE DO IT?!

...Maybe he wants to make out with it!  
There was a very award silence in my mind after that statement. But then it passed,  
Ohh so that's his checking out face! Hehe.

I smiled about my boredom escape conversation... Yes I smile now... Well more often anyway...

After, what seemed to be about twenty more minutes of looking at the wall, I decided to do what every fan-flea-whore would try. I grabbed the remote from the coffee table and leaned against his shoulder, using him as a pillow so I could comfortably stretch my legs out over the couch while I turned on the TV.

I looked at him blankly as he looked at me the same way, but instead, with his perfectly arched eyebrow rose.  
He started to move, I waited to be pushed off the couch like any other person would for invading his personal breathing space.  
He didn't. Instead he only shifted positions, probably making himself comfortable too. So now I was resting on his chest watching TV with him.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO HERE! BELIVE IT!" Someone screamed barging into Uchiha's house; yes it is Sasuke's house after all. Remember I had to move in here with him?  
"Eeek!" I yelled while glaring at Naruto for his loud entrance.  
He ignored my threatening expression noticing mine and Sasuke's position, the same one as half-an-hour ago. He smiled slyly.  
I rolled my eyes while moving away from leaning against Sasuke. I smiled my usual warm smile noticing Hinata at the doorway next to the happy, blue eyed blond  
My smile was almost only for her now...well she is my best girl friend after all.  
She smiled shyly back, "come on, Jade. Everyone's going to the night club tonight"  
I looked at her strangely. She gave me a pleading expression as she quickly looked at Naruto, who was forcing Sasuke to go and get ready as well.  
I huffed annoyed as I chugged upstairs after the timid girl who already had her pre-packed 'night club' bag in her hands.

**--XXXXXXXXXX--**

I smirked coyly, "so, Hinata. How's you and Naruto going?"  
She faintly blushed while looking down. I studied pass her shy expression...my eyes slightly widened.  
"...But what about that time _we all_ had to play seven minutes in heaven?!" I demanded. "Gaah! That idiot!" I scoffed seeing that Hinata was serious about Naruto not asking her out. I could see it in her eyes.

**.:****Sasuke's view (Same time as Jade and Hinata)****:.**  
I looked at him almost strangely. Is he a fool! Or just mentally retarded?  
"Nar I'm telling you the truth me and Hinata aren't going out! ...As if she would like me anyway. The seven minutes in heaven was probably a misunderstanding." He became sad. Then his face visible became happy, "anyway, enough with the chitchat. Don't want the **girls** to be waiting on _us_!" He smiled at his joke. "Especially Sasuke's wittle Jade," he said in a teasing little baby voice. I scowled about his idiotic. Couldn't he just drop the couch incident...?  
We don't even like each other like that!

We stood in the lounge room waiting for the girls so we finally could leave... And so I could get this over with quickly.  
Naruto kept jabbering in my ear about the girls taking their time and asking why girls had to take so long getting ready.  
I looked at him blandly; how was I suppose to know all the answers to the questions that were flying out from his mouth a thousand times a second. A second. He was talking too quickly and eagerly, once again. I sighed frustrated. Lord, why did I become friends with him?

After some time of me becoming deaf my hearing miraculously repaired itself. I could finally, only faintly, hear the girls walk down the hallway towards the stares that reached the room we were in.  
My eyes become glued. She was wearing a tight black demine skirt, black converses, a dark red tank top that showed off about an inch of her slightly tanned skin, and lastly a black fishnet top that her fingers went through the ends of the sleeves, keeping them in place.  
She was also wearing a little more makeup then her usual black eyeliner... She had badass attire with a dash of girlyness...  
This was the most girlish I've ever seen her. Usually she wore something of elegant blackness. When I had first met her I thought what she wore was impractical till she told me her reason... Along with also saying that it was comfy to her.  
Thus changed my mind... I didn't care anyway...

She walked down the stairs, with her thumbs looped around the skirts belt loops. Her eyes were shadowed by her draping side fringe. Hinata walked close behind her, keeping out of sight.  
Whatever emotion Jade could have been feeling was ridden from all existence...there was none on her.  
She reached the bottom step and smirked playfully. She quickly stepped to the side, exposing Hinata to us. Hinata blushed like crazy when she looked at Naruto who was looking back at her. She wore clothes that were more snug upon her fragile frame...she was surprisingly thin compared to the baggy clothes she usually wore, but she was also quite busty; Hinata's outfit mainly consisted of black... Jade defiantly had her doing on Hinata's clothes choice. I looked at Naruto and rolled my eyes. He was drooling over her, probably mentally undressing the poor girl in his perverted mind. Jiraiya's books didn't help one bit for the hormonal teen...  
Naruto really needed to snap out of his denial for thinking that she didn't like him...

**--XXXXXXXXXX--**

**.:****Jade's view****:.**  
The atmosphere was thick, the music was pumping, the crowd was jumping. The night was dark. The room was alive.  
The night club was in full-ball... The party was rocking.  
The tunes flowed through my veins, making my blood race with excitement as we walked deeper into the crowd to get to the other side of the room so we could grab a seat to scope the area for our friends.

We all sat on the vinyl couches slightly away from the loud music.  
Sasuke and I sat there expectantly looking at Naruto but, Hinata asked for us, "s-so...Naruto, where are the o-others?" a light blush crossed her pale complexion, she finally started stuttering again... Maybe I shouldn't have made her wear those clothes.  
He laughed while scratching the back of his head, "I don't know..."  
I rolled my eyes while leaning back against the couch. Sasuke had no complaint...no attacking fan girls then.  
"There somewhere around," Naruto said, finishing off Hinata's question.  
Sasuke glared slightly from hearing the information before also leaning against the couch himself.

As Naruto and Hinata were trying to find people I leaned over to Sasuke to tell him something. "Hey. You know how they aren't going out?" I whispered and nudged my head to Naruto and Hinata's direction.  
He nodded, agreeing.  
"...Well we need to get them together because obviously they like each other but are too nave to not see it."  
I started to formulate a basic plain with him, he said his input when needed or thought of a better strategy.

"Hey Naruto, I need to talk to you quickly!" I said while dragging him away from the other two...we still hadn't spotted the others yet.  
I looked at him intently. He squirmed under my gaze, "...what?!"  
"...You're going to ask Hinata to be your girlfriend!" I bluntly said with a stern voice; sweet and simple.  
There was silence between us. "WHAT?! YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"...She doesn't even like me!" He protested.  
I sighed heavily. "Is your skull really that thick? Do I need to pulverize it to make it thinner so you can see the REAL PICTURE?" Damn you Naruto, you can be so docile sometimes...  
He winced from my statement but nodded in embarrassment, also with fright. Idiot, as if I would ever hurt my friends... Sakura might though. Ah, so that's why he's scared because she actually does do what I had said...  
Maybe that's why he's nave and dumb about relationships when it's with him.

I nodded at Sasuke to tell him it went smoothly. He nodded back. We both sat there and watched as the scene unfolded before our eyes.  
"Hinata...I...uhhh...you...would you like to, um..." Naruto said nervously with a slight blush on his face. She was looking at him in the eyes. She nodded for him to go on. "Uhh, never mind..." he whispered.  
He failed, he couldn't do it! God damn! I crossed my arms over my chest in frustration. Then I heard all our names being called. I looked. Everyone had found us, finally!  
But at the worst time! I looked at them with slightly hard eyes.

I smirked devilishly. "Hey, Naruto," I walked to the to-be couple. They both looked up to me. "Well since almost everyone is here, and me and Sasuke aren't alone," I seethed about the alone bit...I like to have my alone time, sometimes. "You can finally go for that dance with Hinata!"  
Naruto looked at me pleadingly. I stuck my tongue out at him. I dragged them both off the couch, made them connect hands and pushed them into the dancing crowd...  
Sometimes people need a little push to get things done.  
He slowly brought her further into the crowd. She looked back at me with a thankful smile. I waved happily saying have fun.

I turned around to go back to sitting next to Sasuke but found out my seat was taken. I pouted. He was surrounded by his fan club leaders. I went and sat on the couch in front of them, the couch Naruto and Hinata were sitting on.

I lazily rested my cheek on my hand. My hair slickly slid to one side of my face. I looked at Sasuke amused. He had an agitated look upon his face from the pestering fan girls.  
"Sasuke, would you like to um, dance with me?" Sakura said in a flirtatious way.  
"No, how about me?" Ino winked seductively.  
"...No..." He spoke without any emotion laced in his voice.  
They got a dumbfounded look on their faces. They thought he would have defiantly said yes to them. They started to beg once they got there slutty-like composure back for him.  
"Hey, Jade?" I looked up, it was Kiba.  
I slightly smiled.  
"Why won't you dance with me?" I heard Ino and Sakura say simultaneously.  
"Would you like to dance?" Kiba asked me with his usual wolfish smirk curling his lips.  
"...Because I'm dancing with Jade." Sasuke stated as I was about to say yes to Kiba's offer. Next thing I know I've gotten lifted from the couch by Sasuke like I weighed nothing to him.  
I mouthed sorry to Kiba as Sasuke and I walked into the dancing people, disappearing out of sight from the glaring girls and the head shaking boy.

**.:Naruto's view:.**  
Tonight it was a mixed music night, that's why people were dancing in lots of different styles, but right now a remixed 50's jazz song was playing. People were twirling and boogying like back in that time age, some people were even dancing like they do now.  
I twirled her around. She moved elegantly to the beat. We didn't get too close to each other like the main majority of people were in here.

We both held hands and started to do little groovy dance moves; we had finally gotten over the awkwardness of us dancing together. We still weren't close though, but we were having fun.  
I got pushed forward by someone, making me fall into Hinata, my arms had wrapped around her to prevent myself from falling over.  
I looked over my shoulder to see that Sasuke and Jade were dancing together. Jade was smiling cheekily while Sasuke smirked.  
...They pushed me! I glared. Jade just stuck her tongue out at me and went back to dancing with Sasuke-Teme.  
I looked back a Hinata and blushed...I was kinda still hugging her...Oops.  
I went to move away but noticed that she looked fine, like she didn't care that I was hugging her... Well apart from her face being extremely flustered. Is... Is she blushing? I asked myself.  
I smiled happily to her. She smiled back and hugged me softly.  
"Um? About before?" I whispered into her ear, gaining courage as I was enjoying our hug.  
She nodded against my shoulder.  
"...Well, what I was trying to ask was..." I swallowed hard, trying to calm down my nerves. "...is...umm...WouldYouLikeToGoOutWithMe?" I said really fast, my face heated up more than before, if that was possible.  
She didn't reply, but her face became redder. Her mouth kept opening and closing, trying to figure out what to say to my question.  
"I mean, it's ok with me if you don't want to!" I said trying to hide my sadness.  
She frowned.  
She said something but I couldn't hear what it was over the loud music. My face became confused, "huh, what did you say?"  
She stood on her tippy toes and whispered into my ear, "yes!" She said timidly, her voice was laced with happiness.  
I smiled and hug her tighter. YAY! MY FIRST GIRLFRIEND! I hesitantly kissed her on the forehead. A smile graced her glossy pink lips. She shyly entwined our fingers.

**.:****Jade's view****:.**  
The song finally ended, it was fun dancing with Sasuke, my blood red lips curled upwards in a slight smile for him. He smirked back, telling me he also had fun. An upbeat song came on; the song was more _uh,_ sexy. We were about to head back to the sitting area but I got pulled to him by my hips. My backside was close against him. My hands had gone to his waist from the quick movement because it felt like I was going to fall over. I tuned my head to ask what the hell he was doing but saw Sakura and Ino along with a few other girls coming our way. I got an evil glint in my eye. If he was going to use me for this song to keep the girls away I was going to play.  
I moved closer to his body and started to slightly sway my hips side to side. His hands tightened their hold on me from the pleasurable conduct I was giving him. He gritted his teeth from me teasing him. He pressed himself up against me more and started to sway, forcing me to follow his direction of movement.  
We heard a few horrified squeals but ignored them; it was the annoying fan girls.

It first started as a game, but now it didn't feel like it...maybe it was the music or everyone else dancing like us, but it defiantly didn't feel like a game anymore.  
We were grinding each other to the same rhythm, never disconnecting. My hips moved from side to side while going in a mini oval as my upper body was moving loosely. I rested my back against him as my arms wrapped around his neck while his hands were tracing my body.

We were getting hateful glares from around the room, from our fans...but we didn't care. It seemed like it was only me and him in the room; only our bodies moving at the same rhythm.

**--XXXXXXXXXX—**

We were play fighting at the lounge area. He tackled me to the ground then started to tickle me. Tears started to come to my eyes as I kept laughing from his _torture_. A smirk loomed his deadly lips, his eyes were washed over with an emotion I couldn't understand but, his eyes weren't evil... They were something to do with desire, but not exactly. His gaze was more intense then to do with desire; it was more rich and happy at the same time...  
What emotion was that in his onyx eyes?!

I escaped his tickle attack and threw my shoe at him with a joyful smile. I looked dumbfounded. First the toast in the face, now the shoe hits his stomach!?  
Naruto got a sneaky smile; he threw his shoe at Sasuke once he saw that I was able to get him.  
All Sasuke did was simply tilt his head to the side. The shoe, of course, missed him.  
I looked around to see that everyone else was probably thinking the same thing as me by the look their faces, _'how come Jade was able to hit him but not Naruto?'_

_...To be continued_


	12. It All Slowly Creeps In

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Naruto!  
Thank you _Tsebe Uchiha _and_ Lighting Wings_ for the reviews!! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 12: It All Slowly Creeps In**

I felt someone shaking me while I was sleeping; they kept making me go in and out of sleep.

My back was cold but my front was warm, I snuggled closer to the warmth.

...It was breathing. SOME _THING_ WAS BREATHING UNDER ME!! My eyes shot wide open; only to meet cold, dark gray, almost onyx-like eyes, but hidden deep inside them I could see that same emotion as last night.  
...I noticed I was still laying on him.  
AHHHH!**  
****WACK!**  
I groaned from the pain my backside was enduring from landing hard against the grounds surface.  
I saw him roll his eyes about my pathetic state when he was getting off from _**my**_** bed**!  
I wiped at my foggy eyes, making sure I wasn't seeing things. Yep... It wasn't my imagination. I pointed at him, "Sasuke! What the hell were you doing in MY bed?!"  
He sighed annoyed. "Well, I was _trying_ to wake you up so we could go to the bridge for our team mission, but you wouldn't wake up so I pulled off your covers... And since you were cold you grabbed onto the closest thing 'warm' to you... Which was me..."  
I crossed my arms over my chest. "Still doesn't explain why you stayed there!"  
He grunted and ignored my statement. No point in wasting his breath on me. I slightly glared.  
He picked up my sleep depraved body from the ground since he noticed that I wasn't going to budge. I smiled thankfully at him... I was still tired from last night's dancing.

The air was chilly; the sun peeked through the over cast clouds; leaves rustled in the breeze as we sat there, early in the morning. The water under us reflected the sky's colour, giving it greys, dark blues, and small ripples of glistening light. We hadn't been waiting on the bridge for too long, so we weren't bored, yet. I was sitting besides Sasuke on the bridge's rail... Well Sasuke was leaning against it, not sitting, as we were waiting for the other three to arrive.

In the corner of my eye I saw Sakura walking over to us. She was swaying her hips, _trying_ to strut her _'stuff_'. We saw a flash of orange pass her, making her clothes and pink hair follow the blurs direction. The blur cheesy smiled as it stopped right in front of us, it was Naruto. Sakura huffed with annoyance as she went to fix up her hair, which had gotten _slightly_ out of place from Naruto passing her.  
I looked at them with a bored expression as Sasuke's emotionless eyes didn't even flicker away from the streams running water. It was strange; they turned a dull black colour. I had seen his eyes like this many of times now; them being swept over with a cold and emotionless blanket, like he had been ripped and torn away from any sort of life...like they had no soul, as if nothing was in him...like he was _dead_.  
But his eyes only turned like this when he was around other people...not me...S_trange, very strange..._

"...You're early for once," I stated.  
He smiled from behind his mask.  
"Hey! Hey! Where's Sai?!" Naruto demanded.  
"Mission," I responded.  
He pouted about not being able to go on as many missions as to what Sai does.  
"Ok everyone, one on one spar." Kakashi instructed us.

**.:Sasuke's view:.**  
Blue chakra gathered around her fist as she went to punch him. He quickly dodged her hit.  
Kicks, punches and blows were happening all over the place.  
I suppose Sakura and Naruto had improved, a little.

"Ok. Enough," Kakashi said appearing in the middle of them, holding back both of their attacks; they had been at it for a couple of hours. They were both sweaty and worn out as they were trying to catch their breaths back.

I lazily rested my hand on my hip facing Jade. Her arms were crossed over her chest as her head was tilted towards the ground, shadowing her eyes, but her body was also facing me.  
"Alright. No rules, except don't kill each other!" Kakashi demanded as he and the other two watched from the sidelines.  
"WOO, GO SASUKE-KUN!"  
"GO JADE! YOU'LL WIN! BELIEVE IT!"

I jumped up as I felt a gust of wind sweep near me. She appeared below me a second after I was drifting in the air. Raven hair brushed away from her high cheek bones as she looked up to me with a smirk formed on her lips.

She vanished again.**  
Wack! **  
Throbbing pain surged through my jaw as I got kicked backwards by her. She's fast, I analysed. I activated my Sharingan. Pulling out a scroll, she started to quickly draw on it...this was the same technique as Sai.  
As some of her drawings went around me I let off sparks of electricity, destroying all her creatures...but her drawings were different compared to Sai's. Once hers had gotten destroyed fire from them erupted around me; streams of the fire travelled down my lighting, slightly scotching me.

**.:Jade's view:.**  
I smirked again as I saw my little plan had worked on him. He disappeared. I blocked the punch that was aimed for my face. He kicked me on the left hip as I was keeping his hand away from me;  
_Fuck!_ I hissed out in pain as it swept from my hip all the way down my leg. Fuck, I still haven't healed since that mission four months ago!  
My left shoulder started to sting a little, but I was used to it now. I tried suppressing the mark back...the mark _**he**_ gave to me at the same time as Sasuke.  
SHIT! Chains of black flames started to cover my body, my hip was really distracting me, Orochimaru's mark had finally released...Maybe I shouldn't have been so stubborn with Tsunade and actually let her heal me! Oh well. After I kick Sasuke's pride up his ass I'll get her to fix me.

I made vines wrap around his legs, keeping him in place. I brought fire to my hand, making him retreat his fist from my face. I crookedly smirked. I carefully leaned on my left leg, trying to give the pathetic thing the least amount of pain possible, and swept my leg into the side of Sasuke's right shoulder...corking it. A smile crossed my blood thirsty lips.  
He burnt my vines away and reached behind his back taking something out. I started concentrating more as my conscience was finally kicking in. The curse mark finally retreated..._stupid mark!_  
I looked back up at him. A sword? ...Since when did he use a sword?! I brought my sai out of their holders, preparing myself.

There were chunks out of ground missing, scotch marks, and vegetation gone.  
I looked over him; he had blood oozing out from my clean, deep-ish cuts. I then looked at myself; Blood trickled down my arm, leaving a sticky substance. Electrical burns from earlier were over my stomach and back.  
It seemed like we were at a tie with damage and power...but who had more will power?

He went to do an over the head swing, but grunted in pain...I smiled proudly. My cork worked.  
I quickly ran to the side of him and held my sai to his neck. He widened his eyes in surprise, probable thinking how I got here without him detecting me with his Sharingan. I smiled wildly while drawing a small trickle of red liquid from his neck. "It's over," I whispered close to his ear. Kakashi was about to agree with me, but Sasuke beat him to it; He quickly twisted his sword around his hand to change the directing of the hold on it; he hit my sais out of my hands and pushed me away from him to get more distance. I landed on my back. "You really think that would work?" I asked, lying there. "Look besides you."

He turned his head and found a line of cutting electricity held to his neck from the other me that was standing about three meters away from him.  
He turned his head back to me. I waved bye bye to him and disappeared into a cloud of smoke, leaving a burning log in my place.

He looked back to the real me with hard eyes, carefully trying not to cut himself on my electricity. I looked at him strangely...what's up with his eyes?  
"Great match guys! Good going Jade," Kakashi said to us.  
I let my lighting fuse out and turned to the others with a bashful smile on my face.  
I heard squealing and turned my head to see.  
"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura squealed about him losing. She went to hug him but he roughly pushed her into the dirt.  
"...Don't. Touch. Me..." he murmured to her icily.  
"Now Sasuke-" Kakashi got cut off by the said person stuffing his hands deep within his pockets; he walked away from us without a single word spoken.  
I looked at his retreating figure strangely. I shrugged my shoulders about my confusion towards him and started to leap to the hospital.

On the way to seeing Tsunade at the hospital a little voice in the back of my mind kept echoing to me, asking and wondering why most of my powers revolve around nature **and** _fire_...there like opposites, well not really, they don't balance each other. Instead fire actually kills plants. So why am I able to use fire so easily when there's none around...especially when my clan is more of a vegetation/nature clan?  
No one from my clan, the Mitsuki clan, was able to use fire, well none that I could remember...SO WHY CAN I?!

**.:Some flashbacks in snippets:.**  
Breathing heavily my small limbs ached with pain. My little legs wobbled trying to hold myself up from falling over.  
"Good. Again!" My father ordered.  
I slowly brought my hand up with my pointer finger and thumb connecting each other, forming a circle together. My body quivered as I brought charka to my mouth, reading myself to perform grand fire ball technique again. I went to suck in air-  
"Stop this ridicules training, right now!" My mother ordered as she raced outside the house and held my wrist away from my lips. She looked at my father with tight lips; she was being stern. "Look at her! She's shaking!"  
I looked at her surprised; she moved so fast!  
My father spoke after some silence of thinking things through, "fine but, we will be moving onto the modification of this attack tomorrow. Be prepared."  
I collapsed into my mother's chest from exhaustion. She picked me up with a warm, loving smile.

--

"Good since I've described it to you try doing grand vine burn now. Remember it's just a modification of the grand fire ball," My father told me. He and my mother had the same colour eyes as me. His hair was jet black while my mother's hair colour was the same as mine, raven.

--

I watched as the people fought below us. They used plaints, vines, leaves, and rock...all the main elements that were around us of what the earth was providing them. The crowd roared with excitement as someone came into the arena with a strange looking mask that had a poison ivory imprint on it, their mask covered their face...I pouted. I tried looking closer trying to spot anything on them that would identify who they were or where they came from.

The guy from our village was breathing heavily while the other looked like he or she hadn't even broken a sweat!

A huge black fire ball blasted out from his mouth finishing off the match...the fire ball was different to any other sort of fire I had ever heard or seen of! Within its blackness it looked like there was something in it...but the licking flames were too thick for me to identify what it was.

...I cheered with everyone else, for once, when the masked person won...the attack was soooo cool!

--

"Hehehe, tag you're it!" I ran away from my dad.  
After him chancing me, he and I passed mummy. He tagged her. She went to get me then.  
I squealed in delight as I just missed her tag. I giggled.  
I ran behind daddy to hide from mummy.  
"Tag," he said with a cheeky smile on his lips.  
I pouted. "Noooo ffaaarrrreeee!! You cheated! Mummy was IT!" I turned away from him while crossing my arms over my chest.  
"HehehehahaahHAHA! S-stop-p t-tickling me-e!!" I tried escaping from his wiggling fingers but he picked me up. A tear of happiness escaped my eye.  
"No more angry with daddy?" he asked with a pretend sad face while poking my tummy. I shook my head no while smiling.

--

"Mummy, can I help?" I asked while trying to put on the biggest adorable eyes of what my best friend does when she wants something.  
She laughed and shook her head.  
I pouted, "why not?"  
"Because the kitchen is for big people, darling"  
I puffed my chest out while standing on my tippy toes. "I'm big. I'm big!"  
She laughed again. "How about this, you can lick the chocolate spoon?"  
I pretended to be in thought. I nodded happily looking up to her.

--

"MOTHER! FATHER!" I yelled as we both rounded the corner to the dining area.  
They looked up to me.  
"Come on! Are you ready yet? You said you would take us to the lake today!" I said and then smiled happily to my best friend, Ruby-**  
.:End of flashbacks:.**

I vigorously shook my head as I grimaced and looked ahead.  
I can't believe I started thinking of _**her**_**!**  
...And who the hell was the masked person in the arena...where did they come from?!

**--XXXXXXXXXX--**

She sighed. "You know if you didn't come to me now you would have had to live through pain the rest of your life...your ligaments and muscles were torn, as well as you having a hairline fracture!"  
My face turned ghostly as I looked down at my hip. I went to rub it, "you're a lucky wittle hippy now aren't joo now! Yes you are, yes joo aree!" ...I would have kissed it if it was physically possible to bend in that direction...  
I looked back up at Tsunade after my stupid little baby talk. She was looking at me strangely but smirked none the less.  
"Thanks ma'am!" I said while giving her a quick hug showing my gratitude for her fixing me up.  
She smiled then shooed me out of the room saying she has other patients, and that next time I shouldn't be so stubborn with her or she'd ground me.

I only acted like that with Tsunade because Naruto had gotten me into the habit of trying to annoy her with him... but instead she became more of a motherly figure with me, especially when I was nonstop training under her for half a year.  
...Her grounding me was a joke though!

**--XXXXXXXXXX—**

I walked inside. Everything was quiet. "Hey Sasuke I'm home!" I called out, trying to see if he was here.  
Not a sound of movement, not a breath...not a word.  
I shrugged.

I slowly walked to the kitchen. As I got closer I could feel his presence.  
"Hey are you ok? I tried calling out to you!"  
I rounded the corner and saw the back of his head. I raised an eyebrow...why didn't he reply?! ...Stupid jerk...  
I walked in front of him. I didn't say a word as I looked down to him...he didn't meet eye contact, he didn't even show any sort of recognition for me being here... My eyebrows knitted in annoyance. I glared and scoffed.  
He finally looked at me...  
...He looked at me with _those_ eyes.

_...To be continued_

* * *

**Authors note:**  
_Alright, so I kinda noticed that this story has been either all anger or happy--er--ish... (Well, it was starting to get my happy anyways :) ). So I decided there needed to be some sadness for her...  
Shit, I better stop typing now :S..._

_Also, sorry, I won't be able to update for some time...well probably not until the holidays because I have lots and lots of studying to do (major tests), hooraaa -.-'_

_**Lemons:**__  
Yes, 3  
No, 0  
(looks like yeses so far...)_

_**WHAT ABOUT COUPLES?!  
**__Choose some...  
That's right -points- YOU! You decide some!  
:)_


	13. Throw Me Away

_**Disclaimer**__**:**__ I do not own Naruto or the song on here! The song is called __Throw Me Away_ by _Korn__.  
Thanks _diggydawg _and_ Tsebe Uchiha _for the reviews!! :D  
_**HEY!** I am soo sorry! When this uploaded the whole first line got deleted from it! (Also, this chap may seem a little sketchy but the next one will fill in the gapes.)

* * *

**Chapter 13: Throw Me Away**

His eyes; there was nothing in them. Emotionless, emptiness, soulless... They were dull black...  
They were _**dead**_.  
I stared at him as he stared back at me like I was invisible, like I was emptiness, like I was _nothing_ to him... His eyes held everything, but now they didn't even show a story anymore; a story which I wasn't able to grasp anyway. They were vacant. I was never going to discover the hidden emotion that was locked deep within them; there was none now. I breathed deeply, hoping my imagination was only running wild. That, maybe, he only needed some alone time. I didn't say anything; I smiled warily and left him, wishing my better judgment was right _this_ time...

I walked outside. The sun was covered by clouds, everything was darker. I looked up to the thick, gray sky and thought about how the heart does funny things: It loves and it hates, but in-between those strong emotions you get other feelings ranging from happiness to sadness; the heart can lie and can play tricks on a person. But, in the end every heart is the same; it has a life, and a life has an ending... I frowned as I thought this. Maybe no matter what people do they really can't change... In the corner of my eye an orange blur swiftly run my way. I stepped back and smirked; he tumbled over when he tried to tackle hug me, but instead he got a face full of dirt. My smirk widened in amusement as he grumbled about me being a meanie.  
"Anyway, Kakashi wants the team to meet at the bridge again," Naruto said after finishing his little tiffy fit. He burst inside Sasuke's apartment yelling 'Teme!' I composed myself, not wanting to listen to them and walked to the bridge, even though my heart yelled no.

"Alright. Have you all got that?"  
"But Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto whined. "Why do we have to do _those_?" He said _those_ as if it was poison to his mouth.  
"He means, come on! We're not thirteen and genins anymore!" Sakura corrected, even though she probably liked this, thinking it would be the perfect time to get close to _her precious Sasuke._

We were all walking dogs... _Terrific! _And my dog doesn't want to move! I kept yanking on its leash, but the damn thing wouldn't even budge. I huffed annoyed. I was kinda scared if I yanked too hard I would snap the dog's neck. I looked up from glaring. "Hey guys, a little help?" I asked.  
Sakura looked at Sasuke, he didn't even respond, he kept moving on. She smiled evilly while looking at me from the corner of her eye and slowly nudged closer to him. It felt like my chest was slowly getting etched out. _Old wounds reopen while new ones form... _My bottom lip quivered as I looked into the forests darkness.  
"Come on Jade," Naruto said while placing his hand on the small of my back.  
I looked at him with a blank face. I faintly smiled as he swapped my dog with his. He ruffled my hair, "we better catch up!"_  
__Flesh wound, flesh wound__  
__With medication it will fade_  
--

"Kakashi! This isn't fare!" Naruto yelled  
He waved his had dismissively not looking up from his book. Naruto growled.  
"Sasuke, pass the hedge clippers." I sat down. "Hey! I asked you something!"  
He finally passed, but with a little too much force than what was needed. I frowned and muttered thanks._  
__Love, full of hate__  
__Don't you love how I break?_

--  
"Pass the milk please," I asked politely while holding out my hand to receive it. All I felt was thin air laced through my fingertips. I turned. The Uchiha symbol burned into my memory as I watched him walk away. _Wounds never fade, they stay there forever more.  
__Don't let them throw me away__  
__Keep me and I'll be ok__  
__Skipping a beat but it plays__  
__Don't let them throw me away__  
__Don't let them throw me away_

**--XXXXXXXXX--**

The night was cold. Rain fell from the dark, sad sky. My clothes were clinging to my body as I walked through the deserted streets. Not a living soul was out except for me until I saw him...

**.:Sasuke's view:.**  
"What is wrong?" She asked. I didn't face her. "What did I do wrong?" _Nothing, that's the problem..._  
"Sasuke! Damn it, why won't you look at me or talk to me? What did I do _this time_!" Her voice cracked.  
I finally turned to look at her. _You did nothing, just leave me alone!_  
We faced each other for a long time without a word spoken, but then her face changed with thought, "Huh, it's funny how you said I was your best friend so long ago," she breathed shallowly, "but I see now that you were just lying to yourself _and _me. ...Y-you never meant it all those times, all those smirks and s-smiles you held just for me, they were _all_ **fake!**" She paused to look at me, my expression didn't change.  
She held eye contact as the words lowly escaped her lips, "you're just as cold hearted as your brother." My face felt like it cracked away from its barricade. She kept watching me then her lip twitched with anger. "I. Take. That. Back. You're worse than him, _**you're heartless**_**!**" She snarled the last sentence with such detest I almost flinched. I looked away from her broken face. I couldn't help but think she was right...  
She crookedly smiled, "ha, but the thing that's really funny, to me is-" she paused .I looked into her eyes. "-is that I was forgiving you for trying to kill me so long ago. That I thought you were that sweet jerk I first knew before you left," her voice became a whisper. Tears threaten her eyes. Eyes from the person who I never wanted to see in pain again!

There was silence between us. She broke it, but it was almost inaudible for me to hear her, "...that I loved a jerk..." My eyes widened from what I heard her say. I'M SUCH A FOOL! She loved me, I love her, yet I pushed her away as I was getting close to her again... I pushed her away only because she was stronger than me, because I couldn't stand the thought of being weaker than anyone!  
+_YOU REALLY DID IT THIS TIME!_+  
Shut up!  
_+WELL THIS IS A QUESTION FOR YOU.+_  
What!? I asked myself furiously.  
_+WHAT DO YOU WANT MORE? HER? ...OR REVENGE?+_  
I had never thought about that before... But her of course, you idiot!  
+_THIS IS YOURSELF YOU'RE TALKING TO. SO YOU FINALLY REALISED THAT YOU'RE AN IDIOT! TOLD YOU YOU__'__D REGRET NOT HAVING ME AROUND! NOW WE'VE LOST THE ONE GIRL THAT WE'VE__** EVER **__CARED FOR!_+  
SHUT UP! I snarled to myself.  
My eyes softened for what I finally realized. I realized that all I wanted to do was to be with her for the rest of my life...even if it meant I never got my revenge to kill _**him**_.  
I looked up with slightly sad, regretful eyes, to see her slightly trembling figure. She looked at me in the eyes. I opened my mouth to say sorry, that I wanted to take everything bad back of what I've done to her - but she cut me off from speaking, "I HATE YOU!" she screamed as her tears escaped her glassy..._blue?_...eyes. She ran away from me into the cold, wet night.

**.:Jade's view:.**  
Blood seeped from my knuckles as I looked up to the dark, lonely sky. Rain heavily pounded around me. Trees lay dead on the forest floor. _  
__Screwed up, used up__  
__Crumbled lying on the floor__  
__Fucked up, shut up__  
__All you did back then was score_

As the night drifted on I knocked on a door._  
__I'm feeling weak__  
__Missing parts, incomplete_  
"W-wha? What is it?" He groggily said rubbing sleep away from his eyes. I ran into his chest to weep. He hugged me back when he noticed what state I was in.  
"What's wrong, Jade," he asked rubbing my back, comforting me.  
"I-it's Sasuke... C-can, Can I stay here?" I asked with a weak voice._  
__Hold me up into the light__  
__Fix the cracks and fix them right__  
__Keep the pieces in a draw__  
__Keep them there forever more__  
__May come in use for some day__  
__Recycle this shit in some way__  
__And all I have to say__  
__Don't let them throw me away..._

_...To be continued._


	14. Kakashi!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Naruto!  
Thank you _Tsebe Uchiha _for the review! (I put this chap up nice and early __just for you__, so I hope you like it! ...Lol sorry about my last one; on how I didn't use any names in it. I didn't even notice that till you pointed it out, heh... Man, I must have been tired when I wrote it last night...)_

_(Yay! I finally reached the 30,000 words mark! :D)_

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 14: Kakashi!**

Her thick, dark hair blew in the wind. She leaned against the rail, waiting for the others.  
"I don't want to do this..." She said looking at me. She knew I wasn't going to reply so she spoke again, "because, I know something is going to have the bad affect..." I finally looked at her. What is she on about? "I just, have this feeling..." She finished. Her eyes drifted to the ground as if she was in thought.  
I shrugged it off and went back to what I was doing before she came.

"Yo! Kakashi! What you'd want us for now?" Naruto asked as he walked over with Sakura and Sasuke following. Naruto stood next to Jade, who was still leaning against the rail, while Sasuke kept walking further away, Sakura followed...  
I watched Sasuke and Jade. Her eyes flickered to him for a split second then looked away as his back was facing her. "Mission," I replied and told them their missions for the day. "Alright. Have you all got that?"  
Naruto looked at me with horror, along with the others. "But Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto whined. "Why do we have to do _those_?!"  
I slowly walked on and looked at him from the corner of my eye, not replying. "He means, come on! We're not thirteen and genins anymore!" Sakura demanded.  
I sighed. "Like I said the other day..." _Teamwork..._

The tension in the air was uncomfortable as I followed my team from the trees. The dogs happily wagged their tails as Naruto, Jade, Sasuke and Sakura approached them. Jade bent down to pet one. He barked and licked her cheek. She laughed as he knocked her over. The owner laughed as she watched the scene. "It seems he likes you, but he may be a bit difficult." She said.  
Jades eyes looked up to her with a smirk staining her lips. "It's ok. I'm sure I can handle it."

"Come on." She smiled as she caught up with the others.  
She frowned as Sasuke didn't even acknowledge her when everyone else did. She walked quietly beside Sakura as Sakura happily walked next to Sasuke, then Naruto. Her dog whimpered and stopped as he looked up to his walkers face. "Come..." Jade murmured. Her dog just sat there, not budging an inch as she pulled on his leash. She finally huffed annoyed, blowing her fringe. "Hey guys, a little help?" She asked.  
Naruto started walking back to Jade as Sakura looked to Sasuke, he didn't even respond, he kept moving on. She smiled evilly while looking at Jade from the corner of her eye and slowly crept closer to him. He glared, but she didn't stop.  
Jade looked away from them, straight at me. Her lip slightly quivered. My eyes slightly winded, _oh no! _I looked back to Sasuke; he stepped away from Sakura with a low growl, warning her. While that happened Naruto placed a hand on Jades back to bring her back to the other two that were gradually strolling away.

"Ow!" Naruto grumbled sucking his thumb. Then he went back to pulling out weeds. "OUCH!" He jumped up. "Kakashi! This isn't fare!" Naruto yelled  
I didn't look up from my book; I waved my hand dismissively. He growled in response.  
Hmm? "Sasuke, pass the hedge clippers." Jade sat down. She impatiently waited. "Hey! I asked you something!"  
He finally passed them, but with more force than needed. She frowned and muttered thanks.  
"So Sasuke... Want some help?" Sakura asked leaning over his pruning bush, twirling her silky hair.  
"Go away..." He murmured without looking up so he wouldn't get a face full of her chest.

"Hey Kakashi, what's up with them two, weren't they starting to become friends again?" Asuma asked nudging his head towards Jade and Sasuke.  
I sighed. "That's what I'm trying to figure out."  
"Yeah, well, you better soon... Because Jade is starting to look like her old self..." Kurenai sadly looked at Jade's slumped form that was slowly drifting further away from her team member's.  
"I know..." I frowned.  
"Well when did this start?" Asuma asked.  
I thought about his question. I finally looked back to Kurenai and Asuma with realization.

I looked into her dull-blue eyes as water saturated her, I remembered back to what Sarutobi Hokage said to me about them:_  
"Yes, it is affirmative. Your assumption is right, Kakashi. But even so, we cannot tell her. It will put her life in grave danger... You do not want that for your student, do you? He asked.  
I sighed. "No, sir, but don't you think it will make their lives easier?"  
He looked at me thoughtfully. "Yes, I do agree..."He shook his head, deciding, "when they are older _and_ strong enough you can tell..."_

"I HATE YOU!" Jade screamed at Sasuke as her tears spilled. She ran away from him into the darkness of night without looking back. I shook my head sadly as I thought about how he didn't listen to me before his walk:_  
"Look Sasuke, I know why you're angry, but you shouldn't bring it out on Jade."  
He didn't respond. He gave me the cold shoulder this time.  
I sighed. "Sasuke, I know you're angry about losing the spar with Jade," he finally looked, coldly. "But you shouldn't be. Actually, I would have been surprised if you had won against her. You see, she was an ANBU captain for a year while you were gone-" I stopped talking once I saw he was still stubbornly ignoring me. You'll regret that... She loves you... She always has. And I know you do too..._

I quickly raced after her, jumping through the trees. Each crack that she made, made my stomach turn. Just as I reached her the last crack was heard. Blood seeped from her knuckles as she looked up to the dark rain; it washed over her face and ran through her matted hair. She shook with the silent sob that racked through her body...

She knocked on a door and waited.  
The door opened. "W-wha? What is it?" He groggily asked rubbing sleep away from his crystal blue eyes. She ran into his chest to cry. He hugged back when he noticed what state she was in.  
"What's wrong, Jade," he asked rubbing her back, soothing her.  
"I-it's Sasuke... C-can, Can I stay here?" She asked with a weak voice.  
He angrily looked out the door and muttered _Teme_ then stopped once a sob racked her quivering body. His expression softened with sadness, he stroked her hair trying to comfort her and nodded yes.  
"Thanks Naruto..." she whispered as he gently led her inside...

_...To be continued_


	15. Stop or Break?

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!  
**A/N:** I give extra, extra, lots and lots of special thanks to: Tsebe Uchiha, Johnnyfan122 and Ellyrox598 for reviewing my last chapter!! :D  
(Also, if you're wondering why it is saying this is chapter 15, it's because I had combined some of my earlier chaps so they wouldn't be so short and stuff) :)_

_I hope you like this chapter because I kinda got it out sooner (hehe, I skipped/bludged some of my studying time... which was very naughty of me :S)  
Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Stop or Break?**

I stared at a wall as blankness filled my mind. Silent tears brushed my cheeks. My chest felt like it was empty, a hole left there…

_Swings squeaked as they lightly swayed in the breeze. Children's giggling laughter filled the air...  
The park was deserted. Everything was dull, drained of life. Not a living soul was seen for miles… All the senses really picked up on were the echoing, repeating sounds that slowly drilled into her mind; etching into her hollow depths..._

I woke up with a loud gasp as the familiar, so long ago, images filled my mind; dreams that were once reality. I felt arms wrap around me, they pulled me into their chest; that was when I noticed I was crying again. "I…I had those d-dreams…"  
He hushed me and rocked me like a small child.  
Time passed with only the faint whimper or ragged breath that escaped my lips as I sat in his embrace. "Thanks Naruto," I said as I pulled away from his comport.  
"Do you need anything?" He asked.  
I shook my head, "No thanks, I think I just need a shower. I might go for a walk after."  
"Ok, if you're sure." He ruffled my hair with a small, sad smile.

The water was icy on my skin even though it was boiling hot. Steam filled the air, fogging up the mirror and windows. I turned off the water and lightly stepped out of the shower; I felt heaver than what my step sounded. I wrapped a towel around me and looked at my diluted figure in the mirrors reflection. Hair clung around my face; it was now black from wetness instead of its usual raven colour. My skin was slightly tanned. I didn't have very big breasts like the other girls, but I was tall and slender, and I had a bit of an hour glass shape – almost. I lifted my hand up in-level of my head; they were slightly smaller than the other girl's my age, almost childlike hands. There were faults with me, I wasn't perfect – why did I have fan boys then? As I finished inspecting my blurred figure I locked eyes; they were a different colour, a different blue…? My lip pulled with confusion. I leant forward with my arm outstretched to wipe away the mirrors fog.  
A squeaky noise was heard as my image started to become clearer.  
I had seen Sasuke's mum in one of his old photos before but I never really noticed that I looked slightly like her, except, my features were more childish – cute. My nose was more curved, like a kid, instead of being dead straight like hers. My eyes were a little differently shaped than hers – looking almost feline. My lips were around about the same size, maybe a little thinner than hers, but my lips were more pinched – the shape I could say was perfect but they were average in fullness. And lastly, my face was a little more round than hers – childish again… We both had high cheek bones, in proportion features and same colour hair. I finally looked at my eyes; they weren't white blue anymore from being wet. They were a dull, dark blue…?

The sky was still covered by thick, grey clouds; they never did clear up, only stopped raining for the time being. I walked mindlessly; I wasn't connected to my body, I didn't want to be; it felt like there was a hole for where my heart should be… I only faintly saw the odd tree or building in my unclear vision – nothing mattered.  
"Jade..." My eyes lifted from the ground. It was Kiba. He had a warm smile, but his eyes were uncertain...almost painful. I tried giving him a reassuring smile but it felt like it only showed him something much worse, for his facade dropped; his face showed what he was keeping. He reached out a hand as if to comport me but I pulled away. I didn't trust; I was cautious. He frowned as he let his arm fall back to his side. I looked away from his saddened face. "I heard. I'm sorry." I looked back to him; he was trying to take another approach with me.  
"Heh. What's there to be sorry about?" I tried lighting the mood, but to my ears it sounded like I was in denial. Sick.  
He pulled me into a hug. I didn't move but I also didn't respond. Not yet.  
"How come you never came to me? I'm always here for you... You know that."  
I flinched away. This was exactly why I didn't Kiba, "because you like me... I-I didn't want to hurt you like me..."  
He softly smirked and lightly punched my jaw as if we were best friends – how it should have been like from the start, no attachments, no unwanted feelings, only friendship between the two of us. Only the friendship I felt he should have only felt too.  
"You didn't." My head tilted to the side confused from his reply. "I found someone Jade." He smiled. I blinked then wildly smiled.  
"Really? Who's the lucky girl? How long have you been going out?" Now my life felt like it lost a piece of its self, a piece that was pulling me down, suffocating me.  
He paused and then lost his happiness. "We're not going out..."  
My eyebrows scrunched together. "...Oh?"  
A cocky smile came to his face, "...Well not yet!"  
I crookedly smirked. He took a double take and hugged me again. "I truly am sorry about what happened. That bastard!" I buried my face into his shoulder, biting my lip.  
After a long time I pulled away once I felt a little better. He rubbed my arm, keeping his warmth near me. "You never did say who, Kiba." I said crossing my arms, even though it felt like it took too much effort.  
His normal smile appeared again. "A girl..." He winked.  
I slightly glared, stop playing with me! I want to know!  
"Geez Jade, settle. I'm not going to say until I get her!" A toothy, cheeky smile appeared.  
"Hey! You can't say 'I like someone' and then not say _who_ you actually like. That is just plain torture!"  
He became genuine, "I'm sorry, but you do know how word spreads around here." I raised an eyebrow still not too pleased with him. He ruffled my hair like a little kid. "Don't worry, Jade, you will be the first person I tell. Promise!" He put his hand to his chest as if what he said was an oath of honour. A true promise.  
I put my hand on my hip, letting him off the hook. "Fine... And I am not a child, Kiba. Remember who is older here!" I said referring him about ruffling my hair. I stuck my tongue out.  
"Ah, but who's the most immature?" He said with a large lopsided smile eyeing my tongue. I put it back inside and huffed. Fine, fine you win this time.

**.:Sasuke's view:.  
**_I felt cold as I stood there. The rain felt warm compared to what I was. Darkness surrounded me from the black, night sky. Shock overtook me; I stayed there without moving a muscle for hours on end._ I uncomfortably clamped my teeth shut. My jaw tensed as I unwillingly thought that.**  
**It was night now, the worst time in the world. Unwanted memories reappear while others stay deep within the minds depths, swallowed in blackness till they seep through the broken cracks.**  
**_"Hey, girl attracter, your name is Sasuke Uchiha, right?"_**  
**_"..."_**  
**_"Heh."_**  
**My fingers roughly ran through my ebony hair. The mind was like a maze of locked doors, slowing waiting to be picked open.**  
**_"Hum. You have...pretty eyes..."_**  
**_"Hn."_**  
**_"And you know what else? If you get pass your mean brooding you're kinda nice... I like that."_**  
**But a crevasse can be made, too deep to reseal, too wide to heal.**  
_"I HATE YOU!"_  
**Deadly toxins could be tasted in the back of my throat; emotions that triggered unwanted feelings. I looked out the window near my bed with a frown. It was raining again; coldness for the world, sadness in a whirl. Tears leaked from the sky, washing away yesterday's fears that passed by.**  
**...Where is she?

**.:Jade's view:.  
**I violently shivered. I brought my arms up to hug myself from the rains coldness, and sneezed. It was pitch black. I was surprised I hadn't bumped into anything. The wind howled as I kept mindlessly walking; that was all I did after Kiba and I went off on our own separate directions. My clothes awkwardly clung to my raw body.**  
**I sniffled. I only just notice I had ended up at the Uchiha minor. I walked through its empty streets. It was so lonely, so empty... Unforbidden... I let my hand run along a wall. I could feel cracks under my fingertips; I followed the unevenness until I brushed across a hole. I stopped to look at the wall. I was hard to see until a flash of light scraped across the sky. The Uchiha symbol burned into my mind again... I had never been here before, but for some reason I felt strangely safe within the compounds walls... I felt a tear escape my eye and I slumped against the wall in front of me. I curled my legs up to my body and quietly cried into my jeans.

After some thinking and talking to myself – depression – I started walking back to Sasuke's apartment.  
I began packing some clothes, I was going to take up Naruto's offer for me to stay at his house for a while...

**Thump.  
**I coughed from the wind getting blown out of me. I unsteadily got off the floor and looked at my surroundings. It was morning. I could feel Sasuke approaching my room hastily. I started my packing again.**  
**I felt like shit as I tried getting my stuff together. I was all shaky and almost on the verge of tears. _Just go, Sasuke. Just go... Can't you see you've finally won? I'm broken like a rag doll..._

_...Don't worry I'll be out of your life like you wanted so long ago._

I finally turned to look at him. He looked tired and his eyes had no more vacant hostility held in them... They looked pleading, sad. I looked away from his stare to the floor. For once, this time, I turned my back on him... I finished the last of my needed articles and picked my bag up. I neared the door he was leaning against and looked to the side, away from him. A sad smile came to my lips as I saw the photo; a thirteen Sasuke and I were on the floor laughing as we had chocolate on us. That was the first day I had ever seen him show that sort of emotion. Actually, that would have been pretty much everyone's first day to see that much emotion from him since the Uchiha massacre – I was truly happy then for Kakashi's absurd appearances, he captured the photo.  
I looked back at Sasuke. He was looking at what had caught my interest. We locked eyes. I frowned. I took one last look at our memory before I face it down on the dresser.  
I didn't dare look at him when I brushed pass.  
"Wait..." I heard his smooth, deep voice say.  
I paused, waiting.  
I felt his hand uncertainly place on my arm. I cringed from the touch. He pulled away. I looked over my shoulder at him. He had a frown set. I abruptly looked to a certain area in the hallway. "Yo," he said once the smoke cleared.  
None of us replied.  
He looked between us, also eyeing my bag, and then he scratched his silver hair. "...We have a mission. Be ready in twenty minutes."  
I sighed and place my bag on the floor and then headed to the shower with some spare clothes since I fell asleep in yesterdays ones that had already dried.

"Ok, well we have been getting some extra activity happening near the outskirts of the border. I need Team Seven to check it out." Tsunade briefly informed us.  
"Where exactly?" Sakura asked.  
"Near the old grave yard."  
We all looked at each other questionably. This was quite strange.  
"What sort of extra activity?" Kakashi asked.  
"I am not sure. That is why I asked for this team to check it out. Just find out whatever it is, and depending on the situation, get rid of it!"  
We all nodded and headed out as we heard Tsunade call Shizune to her another bottle of sake, her other one was almost half empty.

**--XXXXXXXXXXXXXX--**

It had been a couple of days. Nothing was too good. I kept my distance from Sasuke, even when he tried talking to me. Naruto was pissed with Sasuke. Sasuke was still very cold – nothing too strange there. Sakura was on the rebound (meaning that she was trying extra hard to get Sasuke after our fallout). And Kakashi was trying to keep the peace between us... as well as him reading...  
A very bad time for any of us to be doing a mission right now...  
It was midday and still very cloudy. I was with Sakura getting water for tonight while the boys were getting firewood (Sai was not here for this mission).  
"Ah. Isn't he just so dreamy?" She was rubbing it in my face. "Especially by the way he talks to me and looks at me?" I raised an eyebrow. Ok, so she was trying to rub unimaginable stuff into my face. Yes, yes Sakura. His very nice, _'you're still annoying Sakura, piss off'_ and his very romantic glares were to die for!  
I am very jealous; I wish I was in her shoes!  
Not.  
So I just nodded along with whatever she was saying so I could crawl into a corner and die quicker.

**.:Naruto's view:.  
**"Grr! Sasuke!"**  
**He stared me down.**  
**"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Can't you see that you hurt her?!"**  
**"...Yes."**  
**I seethed. "Yes! Is that all you can say? YOU FUCKEN BROKE HER HEART, YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!" I charged at him.**  
**He easily dodged my hit. My eyes widened. I growled with anger and pulled back to hit him again...

**.:Jade's view:.  
**An explosion was heard. We all ran over to the sound. I ran as fast as I could though, making me well ahead of Sakura.

I walked into the clearing and saw a tattered body. I quickly rushed over to it. "Naruto! Naruto?" I yelled. I kneeled down to him. He was breathing; he was still awake, barely. I put pressure onto his deep cuts. I looked around; Sasuke walked over. I bitterly glared. "What the hell happened?!" I asked.  
He eyed Naruto, who in return mock smiled. I got very confused by their nonverbal conversation. Sasuke finally shrugged once Naruto pouted.  
Naruto fainted. I started to get worried. I made my hands glow and lightly healed his wounds. It was only an over glaze so he would stop bleeding. I was not a pro with healing so it took a fare bit out of me; I decided to let Sakura do the proper job when she got here.  
I regained some common sense and gave Sasuke a dirty look. "Why the hell did you fuck with me?! ...Why the hell do you always let me win our fights?"  
He looked me in the eyes. "I don't."  
My lip twitched angrily. "Yes you do! By the distance you walked and how long ago we just left, it only look you about five minutes flat to take Naruto down, when it would have taken me about twenty minutes depending on the situation... Fuck you Sasuke!" I growled and ripped my eyes away from him.  
"Stupid Uchiha's!" I muttered as I walked away to tell Sakura and Kakashi exactly where to go to find the two idiotic boys who don't know when not to have a fight on a mission.

It was the next day; Naruto was fully healed so we could finally, properly, start this mission off.  
"Sasuke, Jade, you search the north-west side of the grave yard while Sakura and Naruto searches the south-east, and I'll go along the border line." Kakashi informed. We all headed to our directions instructed.

**.:Sakura's view:.  
**I pushed down the thought about Jade and Sasuke teamed together as Naruto and I walked the grounds, searching for clues. I squealed as I saw something vilely disgusting. Naruto rushed over with his guard up, asking what? I pointed.**  
**"Eh, that's a bit..." he stopped talking then grabbed a stick.**  
**"What are you doing?!"**  
**He started poking it, almost making the... thing... fall off. "It's dead." He finally said.**  
**"Well of course it is! Look at it!" I pulled a face. He poked it again; I swear I saw the decomposing fingers move...

**.:Jade's view:.  
**I looked around as we slowly walked. It seemed deader up this end of the grave yard – spooky. It felt almost like some place I had been before...**  
**Flies were buzzing around a tomb stone, I looked. There was some sort of rotting thing sitting on it, almost like flesh; a putrid stench made me want to baff...**  
**I walked away, but my foot got stuck on something; I shook it. It wouldn't get off. I looked down as I kicked hard to free myself, to see what it was. I heard a sickening crack. A hand was sticking out of the ground. An infested, decaying hand. It started to move till another crack was heard. The ground started to shift under me, I sharply jumped away.**  
**I looked at Sasuke from the sight. Then we both snapped to the direction of a scream. _Sakura_. Fingers pierced my body. I cried out in pain until I felt the sensation get ripped away from me. "Thank you Sasuke." I said as I held my side.

It was raining, we forgot about Sakura's scream as we faced our own problems. I gouged it in the head, but no change, it didn't stop it.  
Blow after blow.  
Nothing did.  
There were hundreds of them; they were crawling, infested with maggots, worms and other decomposing things. Bone could be seen. Eye's lost of colour. Pale, dirty skin.  
...Revoltingly foul.  
I got into a stance, waiting for another round as I kicked the one I was fighting to the side – back into the crowd.

It had been a long, none moving time...  
They were besetting. _Shit_! Sasuke and I slowly closed in on each other until our backs touched. We breathed, trying to get our breath even as we watched them slowly get awkwardly, sloppily closer. "Are you ok?"  
I felt him nod. "Are you?" He asked.  
"…Yes." How are you supposed to kill the dead? "You ready to go again?" I felt him nod again. His muscles tense, preparing. I grabbed his hand, he turned his head to look at me the best he could, I turned mine as well so we could see each other side on. I smiled with a hint of slyness, "just like old times?" I asked. He smirked. He flung me up into the air as I held onto his wrist, bringing him with me. I twisted around, as we were still moving upwards, till he grabbed my ankles. In a flash I ripped my sais out of their holders when we were starting to fall down; gravity started its toll on us as Sasuke started our spinning. I held my arms out, holding on tight as my blades cut through the walking dead; slicing them through their abdominal, cutting them in half when I was getting swirled around in circles by my companion. Some were finally starting to fall dead to the ground; where they belonged. _Yes!_  
We got ready to attack again but they all fell down as two figures walked out.  
Two men were standing before us; one was quite tall, while the other was average. "Why hello," the shortest one said. He had ash blond hair, pale skin and dark green eyes  
I crossed my arms over my chest, even though it hurt my side. I did not trust these people. Sasuke stepped forward, "Name your purpose."  
The ash blond opened his mouth to reply until we heard people coming. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi stepped into the clearing. They looked worn out, tired.  
"Ah, our other guests have arrived." Our green eyed intruder said with a smile on his face, he spoke quite like a gentlemen. "Welcome Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto."  
"...I believe we asked you a question," I said stepping beside Sasuke as our team walked closer to us.  
He looked at me. His smile changed into something else... "Hum, yes. I suppose you did... But I have a different matter I want to discuss now; your eyes."  
"What do you mean?! Who are you?!" Naruto demanded the best he could, being in a weak state.  
He avoided Naruto's question and kept looking at me. I nodded, telling him to go on. I was curious. "You probably do not know who you are, do you? ...If it was not for time evolving eye colours, your eyes would have been a dead give-a-way from the start. But since it is raining, it shows who you truly are… A true weakness for the clan, so many died because of those eyes…" The man's eyes ascended to Sasuke's, and then he turned to his partner, "…and I thought Itachi Uchiha assassinated all the Uchiha's…?"  
"Aren't you-" Kakashi intervened until our intruder politely stopped him from speaking.  
"Kakashi, it is very rude to interrupt someone who is speaking. I was finished with that subject anyway..." He turned to his partner, "I believe I have used up my supply. Time to go, do not you think, Urufu?"  
His partner looked at us. He was abnormally tall, much tanned, buff, and had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He nodded for response.  
The ash blond faced us again. "It was nice meeting you. Hope to see you again one day." He affably said as he bowed and disappeared into a scatter of dead leaves...

"...Aw man, I can't believe they got away that easily! And we didn't even get his name!" Naruto said ticked off. He really hated that guy's poshness...  
As much as I hated it so, yet didn't... I was leaning on Sasuke as he supported me back to the village, with the others; mission was accomplished. We could finally go home... Now all I needed to do was think about what I was going to do with my life; was I going to take up Naruto's offer or was I going to go by my gut feeling that said '_he did try to repair things on the mission',_ and see how my heart pumps by staying at Sasuke's?  
Was I going to become more shattered, or stay and cling onto what little happiness I had left in my life?  
Will my heart stop... Or break...?

* * *

_**A/N:** Eeek! It's been so long since I've written! Did I do ok??  
Elark! -hides-_


	16. BFFL?

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!  
**A/N:** I give extra, extra, lots and lots of special thanks to: _Ellyrox598, kibafangirl11 _and_ XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX_ for reviewing my last chapter!! You guys/people that review make me so happy!! :D_

_This is my longest chapter in all of history! It wasn't supposed to be, I only needed it to be posted so I could move on with the story and introduce things that may happen later on...__  
I started to write slower in some areas because I started rushing it here and there; hence the extremely long chapter...  
Enjoy! :)  
_

* * *

**Chapter 16: BFFL?**

I woke up to an alluring aroma, and sniffed the air again. Mm... I got up and started to walk to the kitchen. I groggily scratched my head as I was standing at the top of the stairs, I could feel my mouth water as the smell invaded my senses. Descending the stairs, I didn't even know what I was doing until I was at the doorway, facing in. He set the last platter on the table, than he sat. "Breakfast is ready." He said, offering.  
I walked over quite awkwardly, and then sat at the plate of food he set up for me. The smell was addictive but I only stared at it. What is this? Since when did he cook? ...Did he poison it?!  
"It's not..."  
I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Oh yeah, sure, sure. That's what all men say, then bam! You're dead with your face laying in the food. "...Thanks?" I said picking up a fork and slowly put some into my mouth. Holy crap! Just one bite wasn't enough! It was soo good – addictive! I almost groaned from the delicious taste. "You should cook more often!" I said slightly happy. Hum, this must be his apology; I smiled a little as I thought about yesterday.  
His lips twitched upwards as he looked at me. "You're going to get fat."  
I glared at him as some food was still hanging out of my mouth, because he said that before I could properly put it in. I chewed then swallowed. "Shut up. Maybe you shouldn't cook then, especially when you are so worried about _little old me_," I taunted with a smirk. I still hadn't fully forgiven him, but I still liked to tease him.  
His fingers twitched. "Alright."  
My eyes widened. Eek! No! He wasn't supposed to say that! He was supposed to get all uppity about the _me_ comment, not the food one. "Noo! You have to cook!" I said childishly without thinking.  
He rested his chin on the palm of his hand, raven bangs fell forward, casting a shadow upon his pale complexion. He smirked as he looked at me, and then clicked his tongue, "why?" He swooned teasingly.  
I pouted. Gah, stupid cockiness! Stupid Uchiha cockiness! I stuck my nose up in the air, ignoring him.  
He lost his composure and frowned. "Jade..."  
I cheekily smirked. "Good, so you'll cook more often, instead of me doing it all the time."  
"I like your cooking..." I heard him grumble quietly under his breath before he went back to eating.  
I smiled widely. "Really?"  
He looked back at me with, which seemed to be, a hit of surprise. Heh, he probably thought I hadn't heard him. "...I didn't say anything."  
I frowned; of course he'd avoid admitting to a compliment. "Yeah, you did!" I argued almost juvenilely.  
A deadpanned expression became prominent. "No."  
"Yeah, you did. You said I was so cool, and because of this my cooking was so cool!" I proudly smirked. Don't need to lie because you think your ego got diminished. It didn't, actually, it was a very sweet compliment. I thought sincerely.  
A hint of that emotion was in his eyes again... "...You're going crazy, Jade. I didn't say anything." He said dismissively. Great, he's calling me a loon... Oh well, at least _I_ know he definitely agreed with me! That is why he couldn't think of a better comeback!! Me crazy? Ha! Crazy is the day I marry that sexy loon himself- Ah! Him sexy?! Ahum, yes I am normal today.  
...I _knew_ he put something in the food!

"Hey, girly attracter! Let me help!" I saw him smirk. Then he disappeared.  
"What's taking you so long?" He asked, light-mock laced in his voice. I gulped as I looked at him. I could basically feel the heat radiate from him, he was so...close!  
"N-nothing." My voice shook a little, damn.  
It seemed like time stood at a still as I looked into his smouldering black eyes. They looked like they held so much depth, so much hurt, so much... I looked away. I didn't like this; I didn't like this feeling at all. _I still do not forgive you!_ I backed away from him. "Sorry Sasuke, but I believe you're going to have to do the dishes without me, I just remembered that I have...stuff to do." I quickly rushed out as my heart sped. I swear I saw him slightly frown, but when I looked back he was already doing what he was from the start, before I insisted; washing the dishes.

The sun peeked through the light coverage of soft, white clouds. The dirt road slightly rustled in the small, crisp breeze. The day seemed calm – nice for a change. I walked to town as I thought about yesterday:  
**.:Flashback:.  
**I didn't look at him as he held me up, walking me to Tsunade. It seemed I was the only one who actually got hurt because the team had already went home or went on their own separate directions...leaving me stuck with _him_. My heart still ached, why does he always have to hurt me? "Jade..." He said. I felt something feathery-light touch my cheek. I looked. He had bushed away a fallen tear. I frowned, he was looking at me but I wasn't at him, I was looking at the salty drop on his finger. I blew it till it scattered away. His arm dropped back to his side, and we kept walking on. I felt like deadweight, lost in my own little world that crumbles around me; everything left in runes, beyond repair. He brushed my hair away as it blew in-front of my face. His hand cupped my cheek; he softly turned my head around to face at him. "Look at me, please," he quietly asked. My eyes slowly looked at his. Staring, I didn't want to look any more. It hurt too much... But his hand kept me there. His distant eyes became softer as he looked into mine; mine probably read, pain, suffering, hurt, _betrayal_... His thumb lightly caressed my cheek, almost delicately – like a proper sign of affection, but what sort..? "Jade, these words have only been said to you... I really do mean them when I say them."  
My eyes shut tightly, as if for a hope that everything bad in my life was all just a dream, a nightmare, and I was still five, when everything was nice and simple – carefree. Where life didn't have it's up and downs; you were too naive to know the true things that happened in the world... I finally reopened them to look at him as my thoughts carefully escaped my lips, "...what words would that be, Sasuke? I hate you? ...It really is true what you said so long ago, I was the one who _did_ get hurt! Did you know that? Huh, Sasuke?" He seemed to freeze when I repeated his words. "It may not have been physically, like you intended, but it was emotionally..." I said finally looking away from him.  
I wanted to get away, unwanted tears were falling, but he pulled me into him, awkwardly hugging me; why couldn't he let me go _now_? I finally want to rot! "You hurt me so much!" I grieved while pathetically hitting his chest, trying to get away. He held me tighter, preventing me from hitting him anymore. I buried my face into his shirt, letting the tears soak. I hated being in a weak state...  
He held me; I slowly began to calm down in his warm, comporting embrace. He rested his chin on my head. "No. I'm sorry... I mean it every time... And I know it's not enough for what I have done, but I really do mean it..."  
**.:End of flashback:.**

I looked around the market with dull eyes; how very, very boring... I dawdled to myself. Black and silver caught my eye, sparking an interest. "Ello," I said popping up beside them in the dumpling shop. Kurenai got a bit of a fright, while Kakashi just kept calmly sipping his tea.  
"..Hello..Jade..." She said slightly nervous.  
I smirked. "Well, well. What do we have here to be nervous about?" I asked intrigued.  
"Would you like to join us?" Kakashi asked. I saw him flinch for some reason; also, Kurenai was shooting him a dirty glare. I shrugged and pulled up a chair.  
Kakashi called a waitress over. "Hello Miss, what would you like to eat?" A dirty blond, young lady asked.  
"Um, the sakura dumplings, please," I answered, placing the menu down. She left to tell the chef. I looked back at the two adults. "Don't change the subject next time." I said to Kakashi. I looked closer at him, he seemed misplaced – different. I shrugged to myself; I had no idea what was so different about him.  
"Nothing, nothing... Just, you were unexpected." Kurenai cut in, then she uneasily chuckled, destroying her statements meaning.  
"Mmhumm..." I hummed, not convinced. I pointed at Kakashi, "Oh! You're not reading porn!" I said stunned.  
He sweat dropped. I crookedly smiled, so what is happening here? I asked myself as I looked between the two sensei's. "Here you are. Enjoy!" A different waiter said this time, it was a guy. He had mousey brown hair and murky blue eyes. He placed our ordered food in front of us.  
We all said our thanks.  
"No problems." He said with a sweet smile; he was ok looking, I suppose...  
"If you need anything else, please just ask me," He said to all of us, but he was looking at me the whole time. He slightly bowed and then winked at me when he left.  
I rolled my eyes. "Testosterone," I mumbled, and we all ate.

We finished eating. "So...?" I dawdled.  
She quickly caught onto me running out of things to say. "So Jade, how is... um... how..." She trailed off, not knowing how to ask me.  
**.:Flashback:.**  
"How is Sasuke, Jade?"  
I looked at her strangely. "Fine..."  
"That is good." She smiled. What is she up to? Almost every time I'm alone with her, or she makes us alone, she asks me about him...  
"Well, if that was all you needed, I believe I can leave then?" I said as I headed for the door.  
"No. I mean, has Sasuke been acting...doing anything...different than usual?"  
I paused then looked at her over my shoulder. I crossed my arms as I turned around to face her. "Tsunade, if I didn't know any better, I'd say I'm the one who you are using to keep tabs on the Uchiha? To see if he is betraying the village in any way...?"  
She sighed. "You're sharp today, I see. Yes, you have been the one keeping tabs on him, even though you unintentionally knew."  
My lip pulled downward, disapprovingly. "Why didn't you just ask me to do this from the start?"  
She shrugged as she walked back to her desk to sit. "Thought it would be easier this way..."  
"No, you knowing my loyalty, you just thought I was going to be incapable in doing so if I got close to him again, right?"  
Her eyes locked with mine as if I hit her exact thought.  
"...You _do_ know my loyalty would always be with the village no matter what!? How could that even cross your mind! I didn't become an ANBU captain for nothing if I wasn't loyal!"  
She sighed. "Jade, I am sorry. But we are only human after all..."  
What did she mean by that?! "Whatever, I'm outta here. And I am trustworthy no matter what." I said walking away. "And remember, you are like a mother to me..." I lastly stated as I slipped out the door.  
His hands were casually stuffed in his pockets as he leaned against a wall with his eyes closed. "Ready to go home, Sasuke?" I asked as I stood in-front of him. His dark eyes slowly opened to meet mine. He pushed himself away from the wall, and we started walking home.  
He looked me. "Are you ok?" He finally asked.  
I rolled my eyes. "Fine, just Tsunade was being a nitwit." He smirked.  
**.:End of flashback:.**  
I huffed, stupid memories scotching my brain!  
I got out of my _interruption_ and looked at her. "You mean, how is Sasuke and I?"  
Her eyes averted away. "Why would you think that?"  
I gave her an are-you-serious look. "Kurenai, just ask me straight out next time, I prefer to talk about my troubles. And, I suppose, we are fine...?"  
That seemed to brighten her up. "Do you want—" I cut her off by hastily standing up.  
My eyes followed the brown mess of hair. "Sorry! But can we finish this some other time?" I hastily asked. Before she could say anything else I raced off as I yelled out, "Thanks! See ya later Kakashi and Kurenai!" I waved to them while chasing my caught curiosity.

He was talking to Sakura. Huh? Is that who he likes? I asked myself as I watched them from some trees. If you are wondering who it was that made me stoop to such a low for me to follow, well, that would be Kiba... Yes I wanted to know that badly who he liked. Heh...  
I probably sat there for five minutes bored out of my brains. One thing I could defiantly say, he had made her blush a few times... he was sweet talking her/talking her up, whatever way you would like to put it; he was flirting with her! I unintentionally yawned. _Fuck_! I swear I saw his ear twitch. Ah oh...  
I kept watching, _phew_! He hadn't heard me; well I think he didn't hear me... I slowly got dragged out of my mindless stair as I watched him leave her. I quickly got back to my feet to follow him again.

He was talking to Ino now, exactly the same way he was to Sakura. Ha, what a flirt!  
"Nice clothes, they really bring out the pretty blue colour of your eyes."  
She blushed. I rolled my eyes; he wasn't even being subtle!  
Then more chatting up, gestures, and even some bodily contact happened... I got a board, bland expression.

Half an hour later.  
I swear this is like the tenth girl he has flirted with! Gahh! How am I supposed to know who he likes?! Note to self; never, ever follow a boy again!  
"So Samantha, would you like to join me for lunch?" He asked the new chick he was talking up now.  
She nodded with a shy smile. I followed them as they walked to a cafe. I sat on a fence, out a view. I could see them but they couldn't see me... I also had masked my chakra.

My legs dangled, swaying back and forth as I watched the pair in the cafe comfortably interact with each other – it had been awhile. This was becoming a drag! My eyes slowly looked around the markets, looking for something to hopefully spice my interest.  
Naruto slowly ran his fingers down her inner wrist until they delicately entwined with hers. Hinata shyly smiled up to him, a small blush gracing her features. He softly brushed his lips upon hers before they went on their way, hand in hand through the busily towns folks'....  
I awed at the cute interaction; who would have ever thought them two to be so...cute together!? But lucky he's taking it slow with her, she is still quite shy; especially when he kissed her, her blush had quickly increased then...  
I went back to watching Kiba and Samantha. I heard a bark below me and looked.  
"Akamaru!" I yelled gleefully as I lightly jumped onto his back. He happily barked when I rubbed his side. "Long time no see, aye boy?"  
He seemed to nod his head.  
"Ha. Yeah, what? Did Kiba make you wait somewhere whenever he went to," make out with me, "...see me?"  
He whimpered a little, telling me yes.  
I laughed and pat him on the head when I jumped off him. He turned around to face me.  
I pointed to Kiba, "your master is the biggest flirt I know!" Akamaru then licked my cheek. I fell over, and toothily smiled. "And you've gotten huge!" He posed proudly.  
I shook my head smirking whilst looking at Kiba; well today I'm not going to figure out who he likes... I pouted.  
I ruffled Akamaru's fur and said my goodbye's. He replied by licking me and knocking me other again.

I shook my head while running my fingers through my hair, trying to untangle the mess Akamaru made. I had to walk all the way to the other side of town now... Damn Kiba for making me curious! I pause in mid-step as I finally remembered what I confessed to Sasuke a few nights ago, that I _had_ _loved_ him. I bought a bag from a little side shop and pocketed the right amount of money in it. I changed my direction and headed to the right spot.

I saw him under the shade and slowly walked over with a frown. I kicked some dirt. "...You really are such a drag." I grumbled, plonking the bag of money onto his chest.  
"Troublesome..." He replied, scooting over for me to join him. "So you finally realised it?"  
I looked up to the sky, frustrated. "I can't believe that this bet lasted till now! We made it when I first came to this village!" I said eyeing the bag as he put it away.  
He lazily smiled as he looked at me. "I knew you would love him..."  
I glared at him. "I am not some horny fan-girl!"  
He looked at me. "Yeah, I know... You showed that quite well towards Sasuke." He smirked from remembrance. I finally joined him  
I poked his head. He frowned at me in annoyance. "You sir, need to get rid of those brains. They are not good for my mental health; they probably tricked me into loving the heartless Uchiha."  
He twitched. "Are you going to lie down, or are you going rant on like a troublesome woman?"  
I blew my fringe out of my eye and leaned against a tree to cloud gaze with him.

My eyes were half lidded, so relaxing... No wonder Shika loves doing this! I slowly dragged my eyes away from the rolling clouds to take in natures surroundings, instead. Flourished trees slightly swayed. Small vines crawled up trunks, twisting around their life. Little beams of light glistened through the newly grown leaves. Small amounts of moss grew on rocks. In the open area, where I came from, there were patches of dense, dark grass. Small, muddy puddles still soaked the ground, showing that it had recently rained. And—. I stopped as a dark figure caught my eye. They were gradually coming closer to us. I squinted, trying to get a better look. Their head look like it had wired looking fins coming out of it, and their body was quite womanly... I raised an eyebrow and propped myself up on my elbows. _What the?  
_Once the person got closer, I noticed who it was. Blond hair, teal eyes, black and red clothes... "Temari!" I sprung up and hugged her._  
_"Hey Jade!" She smiled._  
_I cracked up once I noticed what I had just thought about her head; it's amazing what shadows can make you appear as. She looked at me strangely._  
_"We match!" I pointed at both of our clothes. She Laughed and nodded._  
_"No you don't..." Shikamaru spoiled._  
_"Alright, Mister Fancy Brains. Our clothes _colour_ match..." I retorted. He didn't bother replying; Temari smirked as we high-fived._  
_I sat myself down. "Troublesome..." Shikamaru said as he propped himself up into a sitting position, beckoning Temari to sit in his lap — he finally knew to just please her instead of fighting. She kissed him before she made herself comfortable on him. He lazily wrapped his arms around her. They both smile contently... Huh. Looks like we're all growing up? I Thought as I looked at the happy couple while also thinking about the others our age. _  
_"So what were you guys talking about before?" Temari asked._  
_I gasped as I realised, and remembered, what I was going to say to him, before he had insisted me to be quiet and relax. I pointed at him, "and you made me poor!"_  
_He shrugged and smiled, Temari got a confused expression. "What?" She asked. And then he told her about our bet; betting that I would one day fall in-love with Sasuke... She smirked. I didn't like that look on her, it was disturbing. "Don't worry, Jade. He should be able to provide for you."_  
_"What the hell!!" I cried out. "We're not married, and we are _not_ going to get married!"_  
_"You shouldn't say what you don't know," Shikamaru said, and then Temari said, "I thought you said you loved him?"_  
_I glared at Shika, just because he got the bet right doesn't mean— Eh! I mean come on! Sasuke fucken betrayed me and broke my heart! I slowly brought my eyes away from his to hotly lie upon Temari's. "Exactly, Temari, I _loved_ him not _love_."_  
_Temari rolled her eyes as Shika held her hand. "Denial. Always the first sign..." She whispered to him, hot breath tickling his skin. His hold around her waist seemed to get a little more secure?_  
_"Whatever," I said, giving up on the stubborn woman._  
_She smirked. "Glad you see it my way."_  
_I brought my hand up and made it move as in a talking motion, "blah, blah, blah." And then I put my hand back behind my head. "No need to gloat."_  
_She smiled. I smiled back. It's quite funny how we could talk/argue about almost anything and we still aren't actually cross with each other._  
_I gaped at her. "Wait!" she stopped whispering something to Shika. "If you're here then— Where's Gaara!" I grinned and jumped up._  
_She coyly smirked. "Ha, and I thought you had forgotten about him." I scowled. "Oh, you know...around."_  
_"Temari!" I whined._  
_She cracked up; probably the first time she had seen me...plea with someone, especially her. "Ok, ok... Frightfully, you're quite good at the cute factor. But I have no idea where he would be right now. He was supposed to see the Hokage but that was some time ago."  
"Thanks," I said walking away, waving my hand as my back faced them. "See you guys later. And I would give ya hug, Temari, if it wasn't for the fact that you're a bit, _preoccupied_."  
"Jade!!" She cried out, accusingly. I smirked cheekily.

How can a blob of red be so hard to find?! I was currently pacing around town, scolding. For fuck sakes, Gaara! Get your scrawny –hot– ass here!  
Yes, I think he's hot but I don't like him in that way. I just like to annoy him...sometimes... (I don't want to die, you know! And besides, he's like a bother to me, like Naruto – Sort of...). I jumped onto one of the roofs, and silently sprinted across them. The wind blew on my face, making my hair whirl behind me; I loved to run, it makes me feel so carefree, alive. I looked below, trying to spot him. But all I saw, in one of the quieter sidewalks, was a little, blue haired girl running. This made me smirk, but then I shrugged my shoulders and moved onto another area to find Gaara.  
I looked to one side; nope, still no crimson boy. Then to the other; nope... My feet kept gliding across different roofs as I still looked for him. Red finally caught my eye, until I fully looked and found out it was only someone's top. I lightly growled in frustration, and then sped up to make my search quicker.  
I frowned; _crap! _I finally ran to an area that involved me to jump from a _very_ tall and long height... I grimaced and backed up. I breathed deeply, keeping my eyes focused on my task. I slowly let out a deep breath, grinning, and put all my speed into my legs as I bolted forward. My toes hit the roofs edge and I sprung into the air. Adrenalin pulsed through my veins, making me feel...so alive! The wind prickled my face, slightly stinging it. Dark hair whipped around me, sometimes irritating my skin. I glared as my eyes refocused on the designated roof; I wasn't going to make it. The wall was slowly creeping up to me. Shit! Shit! Shit! Oh well... It was fun while it lasted... My eyes quickly darted around, trying to find something, anything, to stop myself from crashing. SHIT! This was going to hurt! I sharply turned around; making me face the ground as my feet faced the wall. Then I made a slight wind pressure on the soles of my feet... _This will have to be quick, or it will turn out bad for me and the building!_ I felt them connect with the stone wall, the air slightly comforted my impact against it, and then I made my legs move to follow my fall direction so I would run down the stone to the bottom, while also trying to gradually slow down my speed...  
Ouch, ouch, ouch! I slumped against the buildings wall and pulled off my shoes, inspecting the damage I caused. I softly ran my fingers across the sole, slightly wincing on certain areas. That had got to be _one_ of the dumbest things I had ever done, almost. God, if I'm hurting just a tiny bit from touching it I must have done a lot more damage then what I'm feeling; I have a high pain threshold... Just _terrific_! I thought sarcastically.

Clouds passed by inch by inch, I kept harshly blowing my ebony fringe out of my eye; it was becoming extremely annoying! I heard a soft, quick patter of footsteps and watched as a cat raced pass. My eyes followed the creature until it went out of sight, around a corner.

"Um, excuse me Miss, but have you seen my cat?" A little girl with light blue hair politely asked me, out of breath.  
I raised an eyebrow looking up to her (I was still sitting against the wall). "...I've seen _a_ cat.."  
"She's a dark gray tabby cat. Please, you must help me!" The little girl asked sadly. She had murky, dark blue eyes; a nice contrast for her hair.  
"Yeah, I saw her..." I pointed to the corner I last saw it go.  
"Thank you so much!" She started running away before she turned back around to face me again. "Well, come on, aren't you coming, Miss?"  
I blinked a few times, stunned. "I wish if I could..."  
Her head tilted to the side, adorably. "Huh, what do you mean?" A frown came to her face as she walked back to me. Actually, now that I think about it, wasn't this that girl I saw running when I was on the roofs? I frowned, if it is, and if this is what she was running after, then she had been at it for a long time now...  
I gestured to my reddish feet. She crouched down to look. I sharply in-took some air when she pushed on certain areas. "Could you please not do that, it will make it worse," My voice was soft when I asked her.  
Her eyes looked up to me, looking like they danced with joy, as her hand surrounded itself with an electric blue charka. "Naahh," she cheekily grinned. She put her hand onto my feet, healing them? "All better now?" She asked sweetly.  
I wiggled my toes, testing. "Yes, thank you... How did you do that?" I asked as I stood up, after putting my shoes on.  
"Oh... Um.. It was nothing..." She smiled shyly.  
"Ok..." I replied, walking beside her. If she didn't want to say I wasn't going to pry.  
"So, Miss. What's your name?" She asked as we jogged.  
"Jade... Yours?"  
She smiled. "Sora."  
"Humm, fitting name," I smirked. "So what's your cat's name?"  
"Oh, her name is Kemui."  
"Smoky... I like that."

I looked in an alleyway while Sora was on lookout, outside the alleys entrance. The walls were grimy – filthy. Trash was littered across the ground. Well, it looked more like there once was a dog here, not a cat... This place really needed a clean. The air was stale from burnt-out cigarettes'. And graffiti overtook the walls. What was happening to this town? I never remembered it ever being this ugly—  
"Hey, Jade! Look it's her, quick!" Sora broke my thoughts.  
I appeared behind her, "well, let's go."  
She jumped from my un-expectancy, but then brushed it off and led the direction.

Her dark blue eyes looked up wistfully and she sighed. "Kemuuii...!" Sora whined. Her short, light-blue hair falling behind her ears as she looked up.  
I walked over to the tree and applied the right amount of chakra to my feet, and walked up the splitting, old bark. My eyes connected with striking gold eyes, she slightly hissed. "Shh, it's ok, Kemui. I won't hurt you, I promise," I softly cooed as I steadily brought my hand near her, showing my words were true. Softly stroking her silky fur, I slowly sat next to her so I could hold her in my arms when I jumped down.  
"Thank you so much!" Sora said whilst hugging me.  
I smiled down to her and handed her her cat. "Anytime."  
She cradled Kemui in her arms as we walked. "How can I ever repay you?"  
I shrugged; I didn't really care.  
After some thought Sora finally said something, "oh, I know! I'll be your friend!" I looked at her. "Well, if you want to, that is..." She finished shyly, looking at me through her long lashes.  
I smiled. "I'd like that."  
"Yay!" She blinked. "How old are you anyway?"  
"Fifteen." _Almost sixteen._  
She gasped. "Wow! That is so cool! I wish I was that old!"  
My lips pursed. "Don't wish what you don't know. Being young is so much simpler..."  
"Yeah, but being seven is so boring! No one listens to you..."  
I looked at her, she looked somewhat sad. I lightly smiled. "I will, if you'd like."  
She looked at me as she petted Kemui. "Really? Thank youu!" I smiled again; she was so nice and sweet. I wonder why she usually looks so sad...? "Oh! I've got to go, it's getting late," she said looking at the sky. "Bye Jade! See ya!" She waved, running off. I waved back with a small smirk on my face.

I followed the same direction that Sora and I were walking, until red was seen in the corner of my eye. I grinned. _Finally!  
_I crept to a wall and peeked behind it, watching him. Weird, Sakura was with him...? Oo, and her face was a little pink... What the hell is happening here?! Man, I really need to get out more if I ever want to know what was happening with peoples' lives... Eh, well, screw that; that would mean I would have to get involved in peoples lives and I don't practically want to do that! I already have a complicated life as it is; don't want it to become anymore screwed up with other people's troubles..._  
_After some time she finally left him, bidding him a warm, friendly goodbye. I looked back around the wall, while grabbing a sai out, and threw it at him. It whistled through the air, slicing its path. Sand swirled around him until it slithered up his back, grabbing my airborne sai just before it hit him. "Jade..." His sand threw it back at me. _  
_A smirk came to my lips as I caught it and put it back in its holder. "Gaara." I walked up to him, he faced me with his arms crossed, his face calm. "Long time no see?"_  
_He crookedly smirked. "Hn."_  
_I scolded. "Hn"_  
_He glared from me copying him. I returned the nice look._  
_He walked away. "Hey!" I caught up to him and we walked. "Ah, wow, I still can't believe you're a hokage!"_  
_He looked at me impassively. "And...?"_  
_I smirked. "Oh, nothing, nothing.. Just that I could take over," I joked._  
_A primitive smirk slithered onto his lips. "You can't beat me now."_  
_I stuck my tongue out. "I'm holding you on that. Besides, I'd hate to have your responsibility." He shrugged. I put my arm over his shoulder, he had finally gotten used to this. "Aw, poor diddums has nothing to say? And I thought you missed me? You make me tear," I made my finger run down my cheek, mimicking a teardrop falling._  
_He crookedly smirked. "...Yes."_  
_I grinned. "Good, 'cause I missed you too."  
"Gaara! Jade!" Naruto yelled gleefully.  
"Hey!" I hugged him then Hinata. Gaara nodded to the couple for a greeting.  
"Let's all get ramen!" Naruto yelled, dragging us to the said place.  
"Teme!" Naruto seethed when we turned a corner.  
"Loser."  
Naruto growled "What are you doing here!" I put my hand on his shoulder, calming him down. Then something flickered in his blue eyes. "Heh, I see..." He grinned slyly, looking at the Uchiha.  
"Shut up dobe," Sasuke replied, he then darkly glared at Gaara who was standing beside me. Gaara returned the scotching look. "Jade, can I please talk to you," Sasuke said, letting his eyes quickly flicker away from Gaara's to look at mine. Naruto was about to say something until Sasuke cut him off. "Alone."  
I looked at my close friends and shrugged as I walked out of their presence to follow Sasuke's. I mouthed sorry to Naruto and all them. Naruto only grinned, making me feel a bit more comfortable. Hinata gave a small smile. And Gaara didn't care; he almost always looked impassive.

I tried reminding myself that he had been trying to make it up to me when I followed him. We were in the woods. I wrapped my arms around myself when he fell in-step with me, I felt cold. My bones felt ridged when I kept following him; I didn't feel good. My blood flowed sluggishly – irregular. I breathed deeply through my nose, trying to make the least amount of noise possible so he wouldn't know how frightful he made me feel now. My heart didn't want to trust this man no more, but my head said, _wait god damn it! He has been trying!_ He stopped and appeared behind me. Hands covered my eyes. My breath came out in short wisps. "This is a surprise." I didn't respond. "...do you trust me?"  
My lip twitched. _No._ "What do you think...?" I stated unemotionally.  
I felt his breath fan my skin, creating goose bumps, my heart ached. "Good..." He whispered, smirking. He made as move, directing me, as he kept his hands over my eyes.  
I calmed myself down. "How is that good, Sasuke?"  
"Because this would have been a waist of our time then..."  
I frowned, what is he on about?

His hands felt nice on my skin. I almost melted into his touch. It's times like these that made me fall for him; something that I never wanted or needed. He made me feel alive without doing something stupid, without almost killing myself... Why did I have to fall for someone who would break my heart when they did not even have it with theirs...?  
Light flooded my eyes when his hands slipped away. We were on the outskirts of Konoha... "Look to your left." Sasuke said as he leaned against a tree.  
Writing flashed passed my eyes. I slowly looked again and stared at it. The last time I had properly been here was when he said his last goodbyes...  
I stepped up to our tree. BFFL was etched into the old wood, a heart around the letters, keeping them locked. I traced the engravings with a small smile on my face. So he had been trying; even though he did not say it, he still believed what was written by us so long ago... "Thank you..." _I accept..._

* * *

_**A/N:** So, I give you my apologies if you did not particularly like this chapter that much... -sadly smiles- But stuff needed to be seen and said! :)  
P.s. Was this a filler? I do not really know what a filler chapter is :S  
P.s.s. I'm finally on holidays!!! Which is radd! (I should be able to update quicker!) :D_


	17. Let the Games Begin!

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!_

_**Special thanks**: _XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX_ for reviewing!! :D_

* * *

Anger makes you smaller, while forgiveness forces you to grow beyond what you were. — **Cherie Carter-Scott**, _"If Love Is a Game, These Are the Rules"_

* * *

**Chapter 17: Let the Games Begin!  
**

I watched him as he stared back at me. _Yep, he defiantly wasn't acting any different, Tsunade... _Our eyes penetrated each others, daring one of us to break the connection. We both had thick, long lashes, which I never noticed before. I had only met Itachi a few times but I did notice that Sasuke was slowly growing up to be like him, yet not at the same time. They both held a cool, calm exterior – it was either breath-taking or frightening. Breath-taking because it kept you guessing, frightening because if you made them the slightest bit angry their look would be killing without even trying. Utterly, desirably, dangerously addictive...  
Danger always did find its way to creep up on me...  
Then at the same time, they both weren't the same. Sasuke was growing up to look somewhere in-between sexy and hot. Whist Itachi had more of a girly sexiness to him; something that gays had, always making girls ask _'why is it that the gay guys are always the hot ones?'_ but he didn't act feminine, erasing the homosexual label from girls lips.  
Two deadly men with looks that you could die for – a chilling mixture.  
His raven hair was shorter then what I remembered —I only just noticed his looks now, hence my description— and he still didn't wear the Leaf's headband. His facial features were becoming more defined, chiselled – he was becoming more of an eye candy... His skin was smooth and pale, making it look almost fake – unrealistic; making me want to reach out, to feel if he was truly there...  
Why am I even noticing this about Sasuke now? Since when did I look at peoples looks!  
I stood up. He slowly blinked, looking at me. Then I walked away to get ready for the day, and felt his eyes follow my hips as I moved, making my lip pull in confusion.

"So, how are you today, _Duck-Butt_?" I asked with my elbow on his shoulder as I leaned against him when we walked.  
His black eyes looked at me. "Fine. How about you, _Spastic_?" His deadly lips twitched upwards in mild amusement.  
I raised an eyebrow. "Good as well, _Hunky_."  
This time it was his turn to raise a fine eyebrow. "...Hunky?" He said it more as a statement than question, almost making _me_ seem dumb... But I knew he didn't mean it like that.  
I shrugged. "It was either that or horny. I thought hunky would have made more sense." I was getting funny looks from people, either because I had my arm on him that my head was leaning against, or because of what I was saying...  
He sent a foul look to the watchful people, telling them to _fuck off_. "It does. Why horny?" He questioned, slightly curious.  
I shrugged again. "Well, boys are always horny, so why not?" He looked at me blandly. "What?" I smirked. "Unless you're trying to tell me that you have no penis..." _Cross dresser!! _He glared at me from my declaration.  
"So you— so, girls don't get horny then?" He said, turning my statement back on me.  
I would have glared at him for basically saying that I had no pleasure or desire in my life, if I did not think any better of it. A feral smirk came to my lips. "No, of course not. Not when we get the boy painfully up and then leave him there sweating it out; where would be the fun for us if the guys were jerks to us first?" Now that was one of my first sort of lies I had ever said, I detest liars. Of course we get horny and we aren't really that cruel, I hope. And I also sorta said that to mean (in one of my weird, indirect ways) that I still have not fully forgiven him; I will treat him as an enemy if he hurts me one more time...  
He winced from that thought; hey, so he did get what I meant. Then he brushed it off, "So in other words, you're frigid." He looked at me ruthlessly.  
My mouth flew open, totally stunned and lost for worlds. He was playing my game, and he was winning!! My ass I'm frigid! I knew he was joking but _come on_! I am not frigid! "I haven't even had a boyfriend!" _I just haven't found the right guy for me..._  
An emotion flickered over his face too quick for me to interpret. "Whatever," he said, lightly smirking; he knew he had won when my mouth flew open from his comment, damn bastard...  
"You know, you two have the strangest conversations..." A bored voice said. I became ridged; did he hear that crude sentence I said? "And yes Jade, I did hear what you said; I never knew you could be... Oh, what do you kids call it? Ah yes, _perverted_..."  
I looked at Kakashi over my shoulder, biting my lip. He better not give me the sex talk...  
"Oh, I will, but not right now, we have a mission."  
"Hey! Stop guessing my thoughts!" I said annoyed...and embarrassed? I shook my head. Since when did I get embarrassed!  
I'm going to hate this talk! I furtively grinned. "Why do I need to have the sex talk? I'm more mature then Sasuke!" Ha, payback for winning my game. Black eyes glared at mine, and not too playfully this time, either...  
**.:Kakashi's view:.**  
I looked up from my book. "Humm..." I giggled to myself. "I'll talk to the both of you then."  
They both spun around to face me, Jade looked mortified while Sasuke atrociously glared. Then they looked at each other, baring their perfect teeth menacingly. "This is your fault!" They both growled out.  
Heh, they act like children together, sometimes...

Sasuke had his hands in his pockets, brooding; Jade was listening, irritated; Naruto had a dazed look on his face; Sakura was listening intently; and I was just relaxed as I half listened.  
Her elbows were leaning on the desk, her fingers where laced together and her head was resting on them as she looked at us seriously. "Welcome, Team Seven. First, I have your mission details. And second, I have an announcement to make," Tsunade informed.  
"Mmhumm," Jade murmured as she half sat on Tsunade's desk. "We're listening." Her hair's blue tint dulled in the darkened light, making her skin look paler than its slight tan.  
Tsunade scolded at her once part-time pupil for her careless actions. Jade's green-blue eyes looked into Tsunade's honey brown ones with playful mirth. "Team Seven," Tsunade said, breaking the connection, "you will be escorting someone for a couple of months. This person is extremely important, so you will have to keep your guard up for most of your trip."  
Sakura's light emerald irises stared with responsibility. "Where are we exactly escorting this person to?" She asked.  
Tsunade's eyes drifted away from ours and kept a strong, worried gaze on Jade when she spoke. "Storm Country."  
Jade's eyes blinked as she slowly turned her head away from a painting to blankly stair at Tsunade. "Why _us_?" Jade lowly hissed, hoping we couldn't hear.  
Tsunade closed a mission report scroll, distracting herself. "Because you are the most compatible team for this mission, you are all highly specialised in different areas and are good for travelling..." She didn't finish her sentence, deciding against it. She thought it would have been an insignificant meaning. She decided we would find out for ourselves, that we would decide our own answer during our mission.  
Jade turned away, crossing her arms over her chest as she harshly looked at the floor from the petty answer she received.  
"Why _there_," Naruto asked, looking at Jade with a sad, brotherly-like fondness. Jade did tell certain people little bits of her past and where she came from. "And who exactly are we taking? Why are they so important...?"  
Tsunade looked at him, annoyed from the bombarding amount of questions that kept escaping his mouth. She held her hand up, silencing him. It didn't work. Though, I heard a groan and looked.  
Her fisted arm was outstretched as her pink eyebrow twitched. "Shut up, Naruto. God! How is she supposed to answer you if you don't let her!"  
"Dobe..." Sasuke added, making the blond quickly stand back up with a pounding head, growling at the calm, smartass Uchiha.  
Tsunade stood up with a loud, splitting slam of her hands hitting her desk. "QUIET!" She yelled at the two bickering, rolling boys. They both stoped trying to choke each other and straightened out to listen to the fuming women. She breathed, tucking behind a blond, loose strain and slouched back into her chair. "You will be escorting Princess Kumo." She looked at me, knowing full well that I knew about this situation. We had both briefly talked about it: our suspicions, misunderstandings and assumptions. She was warning me to not say anything to my team unless we _did _get right what she and I thought.  
Jade frowned. "Since when did they have a princess, little own a ruler?" Her piercing, cat-like eyes searched Tsunade's with disbelieve.  
"Since now."

**.:Jade's view:.  
**"Since now," a snobby voice said behind us. My team looked.**  
**A girl about our age stood there. I frowned in disapproval. Her hair and clothes were what stood out the most on her. She had long dull-black hair that reached to her lower back and she wore a tight, fitted dress. Her dress had thin straps holding it up, a low collar that showed a fare bit of cleavage and the dress tightly fitted like a second skin until it reached her hips, where it puffed out till it finished inches before her knees. Her dress's main colour was white but it had green swirly patterns that looked like flames.**  
**She looked like a fighter, but not a very good one. The white-ish dress stuck out like a sore thumb, yet at least it looked light and comfy enough...**  
**I stopped my assessing when she interrupted me. "Eh. Could you stop looking at me, you lesbian!"**  
**My eye twitched and my team either looked uncomfortable or annoyed – except for Sakura, she looked like she was slightly smiling from the comment I received, but I could also see she didn't like this girl, too. "Gladly, my eyes were starting to cry because of your ugly face," I retorted as I turned around to face Tsunade again. Well, I didn't even see her face, but oh well _Kumo_ doesn't need to know that.**  
**I heard her huff. "Keep that lezzo away from me!"**  
**"She's not lesbian! She loves huyhjske—" I grabbed Naruto's mouth, shutting him up.**  
**"_Naruto,_" I hissed quietly, "do you really want to finish that sentence and have no balls?" He shook his head, and I warmly smiled as I took my hand away. "Good."**  
** I went and stood next to Sasuke. "So what was your second thing? The announcement you had for us, _Team Seven_? I want get away from this bit—" Tsunade gave me a hard look. "—uutieful girl as soon as possible so she gets to her humble country that loves her dearly." I almost gagged when I had to change my words.**  
**"Ah, yes, I almost forgot. You four are now officially team seven, Sai has been permanently moved off your team due to too many people..."**  
**"WHAT! HOW IS THAT GOOD NEWS, GRANNY T?!" Naruto yelled.**  
**She looked at him annoyed. "I never said it was." Just then Shizune walked in, making Tsunade smirk. Then she looked back at us. "Ok, ok. Has everyone got all that? Good. Out!" We all slowly walked out of her office as she said to Shizune, "Have you got it...?"

"Sasuke?!"  
I heard a faint _what?_  
"You did the washing this week, right?" I softly heard him walk to my room; as you can see we were getting ready for the mission.  
"_Yeah?_"  
As much as I hated to ask him this, I still did. "Where's my black and red bra then?" he came in just as I finished saying that.  
His face looked indifferent as he watched me attack my room for it. "It should be here... I washed it." He walked back out; his face looked slightly flustered when I chucked some black and red lacy undies that matched my bra on my bed to be packed. I shrugged after he left; I like red and black...

I grumbled through the hallway, curse words freely flying from my mouth. I need that bra! It has great stability and it's comfortable... It looks good too! I don't even have enough time to buy another bra like that before the mission, which is very soon!  
The only room left was Sasuke's to search through. I flung his door open without knocking, damned if he was butt naked; I didn't care at all right now. He turned without a shirt on, frowning as I almost didn't ignore him. _Nice abs!_ I almost slapped myself silly for thinking that. I shook my head and went pass him to go to his drawers. I searched through their contents until I finally came across red. It was right at the bottom and I yanked it out, accidently bringing some other clothes with it. "_Yes!_" there, dangling in my hand, was my long loss bra...that also had a pair of his black satin boxers hanging from it. I frowned and turned to him.  
His arms were crossed over his still bare chest, his nice, sculpted muscles slightly flexed from his posture. My eyes looked back down to his nicely formed abs and just stared. My tongue ran over my teeth as my eye's slowly worked their way back up his body to look at his eyes. Sharingan blazing, the three tomoe's furiously circled the pupil. He was smirking, I blushed from what I just did with my tongue and chucked his boxes at him, saying that he would need these, and quickly retreated from his dark room...

**--XXXXXXXXXX--**

She stalked up to him, hips swaying, head held high and chest puffed out. He glared. I leaned against the gate's post as I looked their way. I heard the person cough next to me. I looked. She had violet hair and an ANBU mask that had an abstract pattern on it. "Hey breeze."  
"Jade." I could hear the smile in her voice. "How's it being in the little league again?"  
"Fine," I replied. Sasuke menacingly glared at the flirtatious princess and went over to the hyperactive Naruto. A small smile came to my lips.  
She was looking at what I was looking at and then saw my face. "Heh. I can see that."  
I rolled my eyes. "We're only friends."  
"Suureee..." She looked back out, keeping a watch on the village. "You know when he came to the village I was the person keeping guard? I was so fucken close to killing him that day, ya know? Ha, and the funny thing is, it was you who stopped me..."  
"Jade, time to go," Kakashi called as everyone was already walking without me. He nodded to Breeze, she acknowledged him back.  
"Alright!" I looked back to her confused about what she said...  
"You better go." She smirked. "Heh, this time you will have to save him, not your team," she said as she briefly looked at the princess pestering Sasuke again.  
I frowned more; she had a double meaning to her sentence, I'm sure of it. She always did. "See ya round." I grinned coolly.

It had been a couple of hours and _Princess Kumo_ was already pissing me off. She's so bloody, fricken annoying! Ha I'm surprised Sasuke hasn't killed her yet!  
We were having another break for her. I felt warm breath on the back of my neck, making shivers run up and down my spine. I snapped my eyes open and slowly brought my head around to look. Dark gray eyes connected with mine. I flinched away and almost fell if it wasn't for him catching me. "I don't see how you were an ANBU captain..." He responded flatly, when he steadied me up.  
I was about to open my mouth to make a snappy reply, but he walked away; the team was already moving and I didn't even notice...

"Thanks..." _for getting me when everyone was leaving, before..._ A small smile came to my lips as we were walking side by side through the narrow walkway the foliage provided us.  
He kept his mesmerising, _cold_, dark eyes forward, not looking at me. "Couldn't have you lose us out here. Don't want to look and have to stay any longer."  
Thank god I get his language a bit or else I would have wacked him for being a bastard.  
Our shoulders brushed each other, absentmindedly, as we walked. Each time our skin met, tingles travelled up and down my arm and my stomached clenched uncomfortably. I inched away, I didn't want this, but I did want to be friends. I'm scared, what is wrong with me?

**.:Kakashi's view:.  
**It was darker, and the scenery was drastically changing from us slightly getting closer to Strom Country. When we get there, it was going to look entirely different; that is what it's known for, now. Up in front, the order went, me, Naruto, Sakura, Princess Kumo and then Jade and Sasuke were walking beside each other at the very back of the line. "Jade?" I asked as I slightly looked back at them.**  
**She looked up. "Yes?" She replied quickly.**  
**This was going to sound very out of the blue. "You're an Aquarius, right?"**  
**Her head cocked to the side. "Yeaahh?"**  
**I smiled; thought so. "What's your moon in?"**  
**She looked at me critically. "…Cancer."**  
**..Hehe interesting…"Sasuke, you're a cancer, right?" I then asked.**  
**"Hn... Yes." He coldly looked at me, analysing.**  
**Teehee. "What's your moon in?**  
**"Aquarius..."**  
**Hehe, so that's why they can never stay angry with each other for very long, they're the perfect couple!**  
**They then looked at each other, small surprise evident on their faces.**  
**"Well, I'm a Scorpio!" Princess Kumo broke in, looking at Jade with jealousy for being next to Sasuke.**  
**"Libra!!" Naruto yelled out proudly.**  
**Her hands were behind her back as she walked. "I'm an Aries." Sakura said happily.**  
**I looked back ahead with a small smile. _Looks like my team is starting to get used to each other, again..._

**.:Jade's view:.  
**It was getting close to nightfall and surprisingly, the princess has some speed. We had covered a fare bit of ground, which I'm quite happy about. But I'm getting sick and tired of all the insults she throws around to everyone, especially me. But she doesn't say anything bad to Sasuke-_kun_, only praises the Uchiha.**  
**"Hey ugly!" The princess screeched at me because I kept ignoring her.**  
**I flatly looked at her as she advanced on me. I raised an eyebrow from her antics. "_What?_"**  
**"Get me some water!" She ordered.**  
**I curtsied with my black skinny jeans. "Why yes, your royal prissiness." I said mockingly. I stood back up and crossed my arms. "I am not your slave."**  
** She huffed and held her head high as she was about to walk away, while sticking her nose up high in the air. "Wait till my father hears about this!" She said all high and mighty, trying to scare me.**  
**"...Wait," I said with a smirk. She turned around, thinking that I changed my mind and was going to be at her hands and knees – at her every beck and call. "...You have weird eyes." They were a green-blue like mine, but they were a darker, uglier shade... and they were also shaped funny.**  
**She huffed. "Beg your pardon! They are not weird! They are beautiful and exotic, and this is because of my extremely famous and strong and sexy clan!" She snapped furiously.**  
**My face didn't change, I looked at her deadpanned. "Aha, sexy... And that would be who?"**  
**"**Mochidzuki!**" She announced proudly – haughtily.**  
**_Hn, snooty girl..._ "Huh, never heard of them before..." Yet somehow, they sounded somewhat familiar...**  
**"Of course you wouldn't have with your dim, unknowable brain," she snide, "and also because we changed our name so someone wouldn't come back for us, you stupid, filthy peasant!" **  
**I hated how her mouth moved, I hated how she holds herself, I hate it how she acts so upper-class, so snobbery. It's disgusting how someone could be like this – act like this! I growled darkly and stormed away.**  
**Oh I wish I could kill her! Damn Kakashi for stopping me earlier!

It was finally night time. Hooray, no more having to hear a snooty girl jabber in everyone's ear! A small, pleasurable smirk came to my lips from the thought of delectable sleep.  
"Sooo... Who's sharing with who? Jade doesn't have Sai to share a tent with anymore and Ku— Princess Kumo also needs to share, too," Naruto asked, pointing me out to my disappointment. We had already set the tents up for the first time during our mission, and I didn't particularly care, little own want to share with anyone.  
The princess then stood up and quickly latched onto Sasuke's arm again, probably making her curves press into his (now diseased) arm. "I wanna share with my Sasuke-kun!" She announced as Sasuke affectively pushed her away from him, harshly. He moved away from her with a sour, disgusted face; he really did not like her – detested.  
Kakashi walked to his tent as he read his orange porno book. "Jade, Sasuke together. Sakura, Kumo together. Naruto, by yourself," he said without another thought. I swear I saw him smile when he put me and Sasuke together. I pursed my lips unhappily.  
"What a slutt," the princess murmured about me. My eye twitched. "God! You insignificant, dirty peasant! Why do you slutty little thing, get to sleep with my Sasuke-kun? Huh?"  
My lip kept twitching upwards and I closed my eyes. My teeth grounded together as my eyes shot open spitefully. I didn't reply. _No body. And I mean nobody! Calls me a slut! _  
"How come I'm by myself?!" Naruto said loudly, having a hysterical fit without noticing our tension.  
She jabbed her finger into my side, roughly; I snarled. "First you sleep with this Sai guy, now my guy! You fucken little whore!"  
Sakura quickly started pulling the princess nervously away from my darkened look. "Hehe, come on Kumo, time for us to go to sleep..."  
My hand clenched and unclenched. I brought my hand up to do hand signals while I advanced on the princess. _Bitch! _Just as I finished the first two signs my vision got blurred as I was quickly pulled down by my wrist.

When I opened my eyes I glared at the person who roughly ripped me away from my target; blue-green eyes met with black ones. "_Sasuke!_" I snapped angrily as I fidgeted around, trying to get off his body that was tangled with mine. _I am going to kill that wretched girl!_  
He rolled us over, pinning me to the ground. I struggled more, making his hold tighten on my wrists and basically lay his whole body on mine to make me immobilised. "Calm down," he calmly murmured close to my ear.  
My teeth gritted together as I harshly breathed, glaring at his hair that my angle of vision only provided me of him. I could see his dark hair move from my erratic breathing, and I could also see goose bumps on the area of this neck that my breath blew onto.  
I was getting so warm, he was so warm. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, willing myself to calm down. One by one, I felt my stiff muscles loosen. I breathed deeply then opened my eyes and met smouldering black ones boring into mine. I froze; suddenly I could feel every fibre of my being on fire from his touch. I shut my eyes again _No, this can't be happening again! No! _A mask replaced my feelings and I smirked. "...You like it there, don't you?" I said sneakily.  
He scolded and got off me. I almost didn't catch what he said next, which made me freeze again, but I shook my head, dismissing the crazed thought; I think I need to get my hearing checked when we get back home. But anyway, I swear I heard him say, _maybe I do. You did too... _

We were getting ready for bed, which resolves to me being lazy and not telling him to leave the tent for me to get dressed, and makes me end up undressing and redressing in my sleeping bag; a very hard chore.  
"Ask next time," I heard Sasuke state as I finished with my last article of clothing.  
"No."  
"It would be easier."  
"It's entertaining," I countered.  
He raised an eyebrow and smirked, agreeing to my unclothing and reclothing struggles.  
I stuck my tongue out, and he rolled his eyes about my stubborn childishness.

I wanted to know what happened at Orochimaru's, but I knew he wouldn't answer me, yet. I knew I would have to wait for him; one day he would come around, _I hope...  
_My eyes stared blankly into the darkness. It was going to get colder when we get closer to Storm and I don't want to know the outcome because of it... I rolled onto my other side and saw red. We stared at each other. I tightened my sleeping bag around my neck. "Huh, can't sleep?" I whispered, trying to lighten the mood. I could see the faintness of dragon breath when I spoke. _ It was going to become so so cold.  
_"Hn."_  
_"Hn," I mimicked. I could see he was tense. Was he always on guard?_  
_He smirked before rolling over to face the tents wall._  
_I lightly smirked myself and went to sleep; like old times.

_You can't set the bird free from its cage unless you unlock it yourself...__  
The world has time, while time is thinned for the people who live in it.  
Unlock me when I am not broken..._

**--XXXXXXXXXX--**

Must. Keep. My. Distance. From. Him! Why? He makes me feel funny – _unusual_. I do not like the feeling; I don't like how my body reacts...  
I wryly looked at the ground.  
"Jade, that is not keeping alert." Kakashi sighed.  
I glared at the back of his head. I heard someone snort, snobbery, and I looked.  
"Pathetic..." Kumo said.  
Oh ha-haa... says the one who looks like a weak fighter and the one that whines all the time about, _my feet are sore! _I so hope I get a chance to fight her, especially since she did say she was going to tell _daddy_ on me. I smirked.  
Kumo was clinging onto his arm for dear life, probably strangling his innocent arm from blood circulation. I sorta felt sorry him, poor poor Sasuke.  
Ok, so I want to keep my distance from him, but I do want to be his friend, a good one again. So what do friends do for each other? Protect. And that is what I was going to do (as well as getting even with the princess bitch). I sucked in a breath and winked at Naruto, telling him I was going to do what I used to do for Sasuke so long ago. He grinned; he wasn't too fond of the princess as well. Sakura slyly smiled at me too. Huh, looks like we have an understanding once again? I smiled a little back at her before I walked over to Sasuke and the princess, which were in front of Naruto, Sakura and I.

I strutted over; hips swaying as my eyes were fixed upon the two – my targets, my game. I slyly smirked. "Hey, Sasuke-_kun_," I said as I let my finger slowly run down his arm, I could feel his muscles tense under my touch. "Sorry about me not being able to talk to you as much this mission..." I let my sentence drift off as I stopped in front of them, pretending to think. I could see in the corner of my eye, the princess glaring at me from her arm-clinging spot, and also, Sasuke secretly smirking from knowing what I was doing. _Hehe, some fun on this annoying mission_.  
"What do you want, dirty low-life?! Can't you see that Sasuke and I want to be alone, together?!" The princess snapped.  
I blinked. I didn't think she would actually say something. I thought she would have said, if anything, something like, _eh, well of course! Why would he talk to you when **I'm** around?!_... Great, this changes my plans. I pondered on my next tactic as I was still standing in front of them; we had stopped walking so Naruto and Sakura were gradually coming closer to us. I gave Sasuke a 'supposably' cute smile as I held my hand out, beckoning him to come.  
"Eh! What do you want filth?" She held Sasuke back when he tried getting away. He gave me an agitated look, almost pleadingly. "Some whores just don't know when to quit, don't they Sasuke?" She said as she tried pulling him away.  
He became deadly silent when she said that to him...  
I almost glared at the stuck-up girl, but instead I kept my cool and shot something out that I didn't think about, something that I didn't want to get messed up in. Fuck, fuck, fuck! I could still hear the words repeating in my head, _he's my boyfriend_. _He's my boyfriend. He's my boyfriend..._ Those words kept taunting me, torturing me. I almost slapped a hand over my mouth when I had said that, and I think Sasuke noticed because he quickly escaped the princess's clutches when she blankly stared at me, stunned, and stood next to me, almost like he was trying to prove my words to her. _Bustard._  
She snapped out of her trance and glared at me, pathetically too, might I add. "I don't believe you!" And just when she said it Sasuke sneaked his hand into mine and darkly glared at her, I almost flinched away. She eyed our entwined fingers. "Since when!" She ordered.  
Sasuke's mouth opened to answer. "The other night," I shot out quickly, stopping him from talking. His dark eyes connected with mine; I raised an eyebrow, almost like telling him to shut-up-and-let-me-talk sort of way. I don't think he really liked my answer by the hidden look in his eyes as he stared at me. What? I thought it was a pretty good answer; it crosses out us having to kiss and shit! It also crosses out a whole heap of other questions we may have to answer her, probably. I nodded to myself, agreeing. _It defiantly was a good answer!_

Everything was becoming denser, the temperature was becoming colder, and the atmosphere was thicker and damper; we would be there soon, I would be home soon...  
_My home..._ It didn't sound nice on my tongue; it kinda freaked me out. Memories from my past would be dug up, secrets would be found, and my answers would soon be answered. This is something I have been avoiding all of my life, something I always ran from. But now I suppose it was time for me to get some backbone and suck it up no matter how bad it could be – if it was bad.  
So many memories left scattered...  
I let my fingers run along some damp leaves, wetting my fingertips so a new sensation would spike me instead of remembering that Sasuke was still holding my other hand. I swear he was some sort of bad medicine; he was making me sick, a drug that was deadly...  
Fuck, I wish I never went and tried to protect him from the princess out of 'friendship'. I don't see why I did it in the first place. He's been a terrible friend, if I can even call him that right now. We never did make it official; all I did was forgive him when he took me to our _once_ special friendship tree.

Sakura was keeping alert but then, all of a sudden, she got a bright smile on her face...  
I tilted my head to the side, confused about her sudden mood change.  
"Hey, Kakashi-sensei," she said joyfully, "after this mission, don't we get a break?"  
The silver haired man briefly looked up from his book. "Hum? Yes...?"  
She then clasped her hands together as she started to look more joyful.  
Her face was starting to freak me out; how can someone look so happy it's scary?  
"What is everyone going to be doing on their break?" Her witchy green eyes darted around to everyone, minus the princess.  
"I'm going to hang with Hina-chan!" Naruto boasted. "And I'm going to eat ramen, train, ramen, sleep, eat some more ramen, annoy granny T., ask Hina-chan on another date, eat beef ramen—" Kakashi then wacked him on the head with his orange book.  
"HEY! What was that for— Oof!" he then got wacked on the head again. "WHAT THE HELL KAKASHI-SENSEI?!" Naruto then tried getting the book from him.  
I rolled my eyes. "I think that's his way of shutting you up about ramen, Naruto... NARUTO! I SAID... ah forget it!" I stopped trying to tell him as he kept trying to take the orange porno book off him – he wasn't listening to me, he was too preoccupied trying to get it.  
I looked back at Sakura and saw that she was questionably staring at me. I shrugged; I didn't know. _Train?_  
Her eyes then drifted to Sasuke's, silently asking him now.  
"Hn..." I swear I felt his hand squeeze mine after he said that...? I frowned a little confused.  
He wiped his forehead, cleaning off the small gather of sweat, from struggling with Kakashi. "What about you Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked when he had stopped trying his impossible, angered task with Kakashi's book; we had all learnt quite a long time ago that you can't separate Kakashi from the vilely _descriptive_ book.  
Her pink hair slightly swirled in the small breeze. "Might help out at the hospital some more and may hang with Ino." She smiled.  
The _Princess_ flicked her hair behind her shoulder, trying to be sexy, as she flirtatiously stared at Sasuke. She started twirling a lock of her dull, black hair around a finger. "Well, I'm going to be doing something... tasteful..." She then suggestively winked at Sasuke.  
_Great... Now I'll have to pretend more from her 'comment'. _I hatefully glared at her, she recoiled. Sasuke then smirked at me for playing along. I looked at him and rolled my eyes, but smirked back anyway.

_Night  
_We were all ready for bed and Sasuke and I had already migrated to our tent. I was sitting cross-legged in my sleeping bag as I faced him, lying in his sleeping bag. "Soo..." Dragon breath fanned out as I talked, "how is this going to 'work'?"_  
_He shrugged. I pouted.  
"Well... we could do what we were doing?" I felt awkward as I suggested this; I didn't even want any of it!_  
_ His eyes flickered to mine before he reclosed them. _Ok... I take that as a yes?_  
I scrunched my nose up in annoyance and laid down thinking he was being stubborn tonight. I huffed. _Moody_.  
A somewhat comfortable silence came between us. Rattling winds, and mine and his low breathing settling in my ears, was all could be heard. Somehow, I almost always felt comfortable around him, even if he was in one of his crabby moods. I supposed I didn't particularly care now, probably because I was used to his behaviour, _sort of_...  
I was facing away from him, laying down in my sleeping bag now, and shivered. Small puffs of dragon breath escaped my mouth when I breathed_. Fuck, it's so cold!_ I tightened the sleeping bag around me and hugged myself, trying to consume heat for a good night's sleep.  
It wasn't working; as the night slowly drifted on, the temperature dropped. My body went through small spasms as the coldness prickled my skin. I shut my eyes tightly and bit my lip, willing myself to sleep – forcibly.  
"Come here." Came his rich, deep voice; it was an order.  
My lips pursed. Did I imagine that? I rolled over and saw he _was_ still awake. "What?" I asked unsure.  
I could see he was on the verge of glaring at me. I smirked from his annoyance. He got an indifferent look. "Now," he demanded.  
_What?!_ I started to roll over slowly, sluggishly, and heard a zip undo. _Huh?_ I was about to make the last lazy roll, crossing the invisible border line to make it into his territory, but a hand pressed against my back, stopping me from going any further. Suddenly I felt coldness connect with my back and squeaked, then coldness surrounded my whole body, and then warmth pressed against my back. An arm went over my body and started zipping the sleeping bag back up; his skin was warm and soft, yet hard from his toned muscles; I was frozen as his arm had to lightly slide across and up the side of my body. When the sleeping bag was zipped back up his arm lazily hung around my waist... I became ridged. It was bad enough that my back was already pressed up against his hard body, but now his arm had to be there!?  
Everything was moving way too fast for me!  
**.:Sasuke's view:.**  
I could feel she was uncomfortable. _She was so so warm. _I could feel certain curves against me... They felt good, _I liked it_. Pleasure coursed through me as she started to move around to face me. _So fucken __warm! _My arm tightened around her waist. "Stop," I said through gritted teeth. She froze again, figuring out what she was doing, before she moved away and then turned to face me without _touching_. Her catlike, green-blue eyes looked at me questionably; they weren't harsh anymore, they almost seemed sad, unhappy. I almost frowned, from the loss of heat as well, but instead, I rewrapped my arm around her and pulled her back. She still looked at me with questions crossing through her mind. "Go to sleep now," I mumbled. _Aa,_ _thank god I didn't have to share my tent with the princess! Who knows what she would have thought (and do) if I said and did that with her instead of Jade!_  
Her eye started to twitch from me not answering her; I blew on her neck, making her shiver, and smirked. She pursed her lips, unhappily, and complied after she uncertainty snuggled closer to my heat.

Her breathing had evened out. She was finally sleeping without being cold. Her body was slack and tender, she was comfortable. I pulled her closer and looked down to her again, seeing if any uncomfortableness was shown in her face. _She looked so __vulnerable, so innocent..._ I lightly smirked as I softly brushed away some loose, dark strains away from her face, and rested my chin on the top of her head, going to sleep myself.  
_Mm, Warm__th..._

**.:Jade's view:.  
**Warmth surrounded me, my body was heating up. It felt nice – different compared to the coldness that waited outside for me. _Mm..._ **  
**I could feel my breath shallow out more, succumbing to sleep...

I was drifting in and out of unconsciousness. The front of me was warm, while my back was cold. I hazily snuggled closer, trying to get warmer. My skin had tingling sensations as my heart sped up. A soft, lulling rhythm repeated in my ears, calming me. An intoxicating smell surrounded me. I breathed in deeply, smelling the addictiveness. _Yumm... _The warmth I was pressed against was, _oddly_, soft and hard; _I liked it!_  
Something tightened around my waist, my eyes shot open. _The tents wall. A, not my, sleeping bag. Pale white skin... _My eyes widened and I snapped properly awake, and noticed the beating rhythm was a heartbeat, the smell was _his_ and I could also hear his soft breathing now. _Fuck!_ I tried sitting up, but his _arms_ were around my waist. I tried again, but they tightened their hold on me, keeping me on him...  
I moaned out in annoyance before _making_ my head lay back onto his chest; no point in wasting energy... The noise I made made his breathing change and he moved one hand to his face, rubbing groggy sleep away. "Release your hold on me Sasuke! I know you're not asleep!" I pouted, looking up to his hazy, unfocused eyes in annoyance. _Adorable._  
He blinked a few times. "What time is it?" He groaned and let his arm loosen.  
I moved off him and frowned. "_Early!_" I empathised.

**--XXXXXXXX--**

"As you know team, we've been on Storm Country soil for a couple of days now," Kakashi dawdled, bored.  
"What? No!" Naruto said angrily.  
"Haven't you noticed the sudden change of scenery and the weather changes?" Sakura asked Naruto.  
The blond chuckled nervously. "Yeahh but, I just thought it was like that, this way... Heh..."  
They kept talking as I slowly surveyed the old surroundings – my old surroundings. Savouring, remembering, aching... _I would be home soon_.  
We were just outside the borderline of my old village, but we were also outside of the forest Tsunade specifically told us _not_ to go to.  
To the right, I could tell the difference between my clans soil, _Mitsuki_, compared to the left where the forest stood, _Forest of Darkness_.  
Forest of Darkness... Rotted, old trees laid dead on the forest floor. Moss overgrew everything. The logs looked like a rotten mass with dark moss chocking them, strangling any last bit of life that could be within them. Jiggered rocks laid scattered amongst the dark, shaded rubble. _It was always dark here_. Tall, splitting trees ran all the way through the area blocking, _keeping_, anything and everything out of sight. _Hiding... Hidden... Safe..._

_You can't escape what was not supposed to be hidden...  
Hiding from danger that's surrounding...  
Are you... scared?  
...You should be._

Mitsuki's vegetation was dark as well, but it was rich and full of life. Well, it used to be...  
Thick, woody vines hung and wrapped tightly around trees. The coverage was thick and dense, wet with rain. Small streams of crystal clear water ran through the rainforest, which surrounded the Mitsuki clan keeping it hidden, till they connected with a large, rushing waterfall that laid deeper into the forest.  
It once was a beautiful place that I thought was magical – enchanting.  
But I suppose all kids thought that, thought the same... It all changed for me since thenthough.  
"It's beautiful," Sakura said in awe.  
I softly smiled.  
The Princess snorted. "It's ugly!"  
I gave her a dark look.  
"Jade?"  
I looked at Kakashi. "Yes?"  
"Would you like to lead?"  
I raised an eyebrow. "Uhh..." I felt Sasuke squeeze my hand comfortingly – maybe this pretending wasn't so bad after all? I nodded and jumped ahead, leading us into the Mitsuki village...  
Yes, it _was_ a major village, named after the clan's name.

The rock! I though. This is where my family would go to, so they kept track and new exactly where they were going. I abruptly stopped running when I saw red locks of hair floating in the wind._  
Small children giggling echoes repeating...  
"Hehe, come on Jade! It's your time to stay at my house tonight!!" Her icy blue eyes looked at me from behind a rock.__  
"Wait!! Hehe! I'm coming!"_  
Those ice blue eyes stared at me as she looked from behind the rock. Her reddish brown curls  
floating... I slowly walked up to her in a trance and reached out. She smiled up to me as I was about to touch her, before she disappeared. _"Jade..."_ whispered in the wind.  
I stared at the spot she once was and shook my head. _You're dead_! I thought, trying to rid myself of the memories, and took a shaky breath.

I frowned as I looked at the empty, abandoned houses.  
Everything was still the same —left in ruins— all there was different, was that the bodies were gone...  
People's gardens were wildly over grown, doors and windows hanging off hinges, things broken, and dead leaves messily scattered across the foot paths...  
Didn't anyone care about this place; didn't they fix it, at least a bit?  
"It's night time and I'm hungry! Can't we at least stop for a bit to rest and eat?" The princess asked annoyed. "And besides, I would still be home by tonight even if we did take a long break!"  
Kakashi sighed. "Sakura and Jade get some fire wood while Naruto and Sasuke are hunting. Princess Kumo, stay here with me..." She glared at him for ordering her around.

I think he is enjoying this more than I am...  
Oh hahahdihaa-haaa! He's making me hold his hand way before we even _see_ Kumo with the firewood and stuff; even though, as soon as we were out of sight from her he did realise my hand quickly...  
I heard Naruto laugh. "What's so funny bluey?!" I asked, frowning.  
"You and Teme! Haha! Just look at your face!!!"  
I glared at him. "Shut up! I didn't even mean to say those stupid words!"  
I saw Sasuke raise an eyebrow. I poked him in the chest. "Yeahh, that's right. This is all your fault; why didn't you just give me the cold shoulder like every other chick who announces something stupid like that?!"  
Naruto quickly walked over to us. "Because teme wishes he could get someone like you!" He then snagged me away from Sasuke holding my hand, and put his tanned arm over my shoulders.  
Sasuke flatly looked at Naruto from his antics with me. "Dobe, Hinata?"  
I smirked about what Sasuke asked. Naruto laughed and waved his hand. "She trusts me!" And then he started leading me away from Sasuke, still with his arm over my shoulders.  
"Naruto!" Sakura called.  
He turned us around to face her.  
She coughed a little. "She still needs to pretend." She pouted after she said that, her witchy green eyes looked at Sasuke's casual figure leaning against a tree.  
He let go of me and pushed me over to Sasuke. "Yeah, yeah. I know." He grinned.  
I looked back at him unhappily as I walked back over to my fake boyfriend, so we could all head back.

_It was cold still, damn.  
_"Peasant! Give me that!" She pointed to my water._  
_I looked at her blandly and brought the water to my lips. I swirled it around, savouring the 'taste'._  
_"But Kumo! You have your own water right next to you!" Naruto said loudly.  
She bared her teeth at him. "I want _hers_!"  
"Mm, yum. Delicious water," I said slyly smug, "Sakura, would you like some?" I said staring at the princess.  
"Ah... Yeah, sure..."  
I felt the water escape my hand and crookedly smirked at the princess. Her mouth flew open, making my smirk widen.  
"Hey! She was giving me that!"  
I cocked my head from what Sakura said.  
"Thanks," Sasuke said; small amusement in his voice.  
I glared at him. _My water is contaminated now!!_  
"Aa."  
I huffed and faced away from him while crossing my arms.  
"Aw Sasuke-kun, she treats you so bad... Just look at her ignoring you! Why, she even glared at you for no reason!!" The princess said sucking up. "You can do so much better," she cooed.  
I brought my hand up to my face, micking the words I said, "Oh yes Sasuke, you can do soo much better! Pity there isn't anyone around!"  
She huffed, or snorted, about what I said about her. I wasn't too sure on the noise she made.  
Naruto laughed. "Nice man, nice!"  
I smiled. "Thanks women!"  
He pouted after I said that. I stuck my tongue out and wrapped my arms around my legs, to keep myself warm, and watched as the fire crackled and spat red and yellow flames.  
"Kakashi, reading at night time with bad lighting is bad for your eyes," Sakura said and crossed her arms in disapproval.  
He quietened her. "I'm at a good bit!" He smiled gleefully.  
Probably everyone rolled their eyes at that comment.  
"You're cold." Sasuke stated softly with a frown.  
I ignored him and then his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I squeaked when my skin hit his skin and lowly laughed. "You're the one who's cold," I said softly with a small smile. We were both talking lowly, so no one could hear us.  
He shrugged then brought his head to my ear, making my stomach clench, his lips slightly brushed against it as he whispered, "we were both cold."  
I swear he could feel me shiver from his voice and feel my heart rapidly beat because he smirked...

**--XXXXXXXXXX--**

I hated bowing to people; it makes me feel so unequal, _inferior_.  
"Daddy!" Kumo rushed over to him.  
"Thank you for bringing my special little angel back to us!" The King said; smugness radiated off him.  
"It was our pleasure," Kakashi said and all four of us coughed. He shot us a dirty look. All five of us stood from our kneeling position when they said.  
"For your kindness, we allow you to rest in our home." The Queen said with a kind smile. For some reason it seemed fake.  
Kakashi Smiled. "Thank you."  
We all quickly bowed our respect and went to our directed rooms for the night.

"Shit Sasuke! How come you get all the good stuff?" Naruto shouted as he ran over to the fridge.  
"Hn."  
"It's because wittle miss pwincess is in wuv with coo, aww!" I said mockingly.  
"Thank kama it's all over!" Sakura said with a sigh. "This was the longest, most boring and worst mission yet. Kumo is a pain in the head!" She flopped onto Sasuke's overly big bed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.  
He gave her an annoyed look.  
"Hey Naruto, is there any chocolate in there as well?"  
He looked up with an arms full of ramen noodles, probably snavelling them for his own room. "Yeah, hang on a sec Sakura."  
I flopped onto my stomach on his bed. "Can you also grab me some?"  
He nodded his head and started wobbling over with the noodles and chocolates.  
Sasuke came over to the bed as well, and leaned against the headboard.  
"SHIT!"  
"Dobe." Sasuke smirked.  
I looked at him and saw him sitting on the ground, rubbing his head, with the food sprawled out around him.  
Sakura and I crawled over to the side on the bed and picked up a chocolate bar each. "Thanks Naruto!" We both said.  
He started to pick the noodles back up and then he rushed over to a kettle. "No more faking relationships now, aye Jade?" He cheekily grinned. "I don't see how you and Sasuke-teme faked being together for that long," I swear I heard a gasp after he said that, but shrugged it off, "he's such a cold, arrogant bastard!"  
Sasuke scolded before muttering something darkly under his breath.  
I grinned.  
And all four of us joked and mucked around for a few more hours into the night before we retreated back to our smaller, less classy rooms.

**--XXXXXXXX--**

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I believe it's time for our leave," Kakashi said, slightly bowing.  
The King smiled. "It was our pleasure to have you here, especially when you went out of your way for our precious daughter."  
"Ah," the Queen interrupted, "but wouldn't you prefer to stay on such an exciting event?"  
"What event would that be your Majesty?" Sakura asked curious.  
"Why! Our daughter getting married!" The King boasted in pride.  
"Congratulations!" Naruto forcibly smiled.  
Ha, poor sod who has to marry her!  
Sakura looked at Kumo with joy from such an occasion – even though she still didn't like her. "Who's the _lucky_ guy?"  
I smirked from her hidden meaning.  
"Why," the King cut in, over the top of his daughter, "your team member Uchiha Sasuke, of course!"  
...

...

"WHAT?!"

* * *

_**Authors Note:  
**(Ha! And gotta feel sorry for Sasuke!! I've seen this little 'marriage' thing happen with other fic's, and I thought I would do it to the guy, not the girl main character!! -evilly smiles- And anyway, it should put things more into motion :D.)_

_~Finally, the chapter is out. 15 friggen pages __long__!! (Apart form maybe the next one, I will probably never do another chapter this long!)  
If anyone says I took my sweet time getting this out I shall scoff at them because, damn, that is loongg!  
And also, I'll scoff because I have an excuse!!  
Like, well, my mum and dad had broke up for a day or so (it was at night time) and that left me in an emotional mess (and a not sleeping/irregular sleeping mess too) and then they did it again (as you can see they're on the rocks right now -sniffs-); also, it was Christmas, which caused me to help mum around the house here and there; and lastly, my brother and his girlfriend were down for Chrissy and New Years...  
Yess, been busy and I've got family problems... :(  
I am terribly sorry, I hope you do understand though, so no one gets annoyed about me not updating very early/quickly. But I have been trying to the best of my ability while being troubled and interrupted :). (No hard feelings?)_

_P.s. I've gotten a message about not being able to review? Dw, that has only happened 'cause you already commented that chapter before (because I had deleted and combined about 3 chapters, remember?). But anywho, no worries, you'll be able to review on the next chapter, or you could just do an anonymous review on this one if you'd like!! :D_

_Cherry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone!! ^-^  
xx_


	18. Lies!

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!_

_**Special thanks for reviewing** (and for also saying happy birthday to me!)__** to: **_Ellyrox598, Yami Getsuei, diggydawg, Tobi-luvs-itachi, yeji301, Tsebe Uchiha _and_ Jake-is-my-guy. _(Omgg! I didn't even know that many people reviewed until I did this. Damn, now I feel really really bad for not updating sooner! D:  
BUT I am really grateful for the encouraging reviews, you kept me going when I felt like giving up! ^-^)_

_**AN:** I decided to cut this chapter into half so I could post something__ up now and then the rest of it later! I want to keep everyone happy, as well as getting a heavy load off my shoulders! :D  
P.s. Sorry for the really really later update! Year 11 now, lots and lots of crapp hw! D':_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 18: Lies!**

_"Why! Our daughter getting married!" The King boasted in pride._

_"Congratulations!" Naruto forcibly smiled.  
_

_Ha, poor sod who has to marry her!  
_

_Sakura looked at Kumo with joy from such an occasion – even though she still didn't like her. "Who's the lucky guy?"  
_

_I smirked from her hidden meaning.  
_

_"Why," the King cut in, over the top of his daughter, "your team member Uchiha Sasuke, of course!"_

_..._

_..._

_"WHAT?"_

I blinked a few times as my body started to turn numb. _What...?_

"You've got to be kidding me! What the hell Sasuke?" Naruto screeched.

Sasuke looked scornfully at the King; dark hatred radiated off him._  
_

_...Oh fuck, he was mad! _My fingers twitched slightly. My face felt like it was tremendously losing colour. _So so numb._ Everything looked like it was moving in slow motion.

"When? What? _How?_" Sakura yelled, anger flaring in her eyes.

"Now, calm down everyone," Kakashi said calmly, "there must be a misunderstanding."

"Who else would be better than a famous full-blooded Uchiha to marry my beautiful daughter?" The King bristled from us not respecting his decision. My heart was constricting harshly.

The Princess was slyly smirking at me. _I believe our plan had backfired... _My mouth was softy agape from the shock. I thought back to last night, how I thought I heard someone gasp after Naruto said that Sasuke and I were faking the relationship. I didn't have to put two and two together to figure out who our eavesdropper was.

"You," I pointed an accusing finger at her with a disgusted look on my face, "you were the person I heard last night! You were listening in on us, and probably spying!" You bloody little stalker!

She put a fake surprised look on her face; it looked so forged. "Why, how could you make such a deceleration?" She looked at her father like she was mortified. "_Daddy!_" She whined. "How dare _she_ say that to _me_!"

The King snapped his fingers. "Guards! Take this—"

This was not the time for me to get kicked out of here for some liar! I lowly bowed before them, harshly gritting my teeth. "Please, my apologies," I said, trying to be earnest. Thank god for that short training with putting on fake voices that actually sound realistic.

"Why should we?" He accused.

I breathed deeply. "I truly am sorry. This has just all came as a shock... Again, my apologies," I bowed lower, trying to convince my charade. The Princess was enjoying the sight of me because her staining smirk grew.  
I could feel everyone's eyes on me. They bored holes into my hunched figure. I could see Sasuke looking at me shocked for going to such a low. Well, for me it's low.

_You owe me!_ I thought as my eyes connected with his ominous black ones. My team needed me for this, he needed me... I was born here; I know how to get around and how this place works. _Well I used to..._

"Jade, stop that," Naruto lowly growled to me.

I mouthed _shut up_ to him, and he did. _The team needed to be a team for once._

"Stand girl."

I did.

"What is your name?" The King asked. Looks like I've made a new _'friend'_...

"Jade."

"Last?"

I frowned at this. "...I don't know it, Sir." _I never did. _My clan, only some people took on its name, and I never knew why to this.

Ear splitting silence came to the room. I concentrated on breathing evenly, trying to calm my nerves as my eyes penetrated his; his eyes were the same as his daughters, _ugly_.

"Accepted, but remember _your place_!" He then dismissed his guards. I let out a soft sigh; _Thank __god my mum taught me what and what not to say and do in those sorts of situations..._ "Now, back to the matters at hand," he said getting things along, "the wedding will be held within two months so my precious little angel can have it exactly the way she wants it."

Naruto frantically looked between Sasuke's darkening face and the Kings high esteemed face; the power that the King controls and holds over his country, thinking he can do _anything_ just like his daughter. "Wait! Doesn't tem— Sasuke have any say in this?" Naruto screeched in utter confusion.

"Yes, of course he does..." The Queen shot out sweetly (flaky) before the King could have any say. "What do you wish for, dear? Would you like to marry my beautiful daughter and have all the riches and _power_ you desire?"

My heart stopped beating after she said that._ ...Power?_ My head snapped to Sasuke's direction, wanting to see his face from her offer. A stoic mask was in place now. Power is what he's been after his whole life, he's craved it, done anything to get it... left us for it...

This was a different sort of power though —he wanted strength— but to marry her, he could get anything he wanted, including the strength he's gone to the devil for...

The Queen smirked. "Just think of your _children_, how _strong_ they would be if you married into _our clan_!"

She was manipulating him! I looked at her critically, her sly eyes connected with mine. I gritted my teeth, willing myself to shut up before I said another 'stupid' thing to these people. I looked back at him. _Would he... accept?_

"No," came Sasuke's cold, hard voice, and he started walking out of the room, "I do not accept."  
The princess's smirk was finally whipped off her face from his icy answer.

The King hollowly chuckled, making Sasuke stop. "Boy, even though my wife said that, you have no say! You _will_ be marrying my daughter!"

And now she started smirking again...

**-XXXXXXX-**

We all rented some rooms at an Inn after what the Princess did.

"Kakashi! You've gotta tell us there's some way to get him out of this!" Sakura said while cracking her knuckles from pent up frustration.

He sighed and Sasuke stiffened from his teacher's lack of worry. "I really don't know how this place works..."

"What the hell do you mean?" Naruto growled as he grabbed our sensei's collar, roughly pulling him close to his face, dangerously provoking him to say something wrong.

"Naruto," I said lowly, "stop that. It's not going to help." He slowly settled down.

Kakashi's head tilted upwards in a bored manner. "Every County is different, Naruto. I don't know what the rules and regulations are here..."

Sakura went over to Sasuke on the bed and went to put her hand on his arm in a comforting way, but he flicked it away. She frowned from how he was isolating himself from us while rubbing her now sore wrist.

"But..." Kakashi went on, "I've already sent message of this to Tsunade..."

Us three, apart from Sasuke and Kakashi, visually relaxed – slightly.

**-XXXXXXX-**

It had been awhile without any word from Tsunade, and we had been going around town trying to find leads that could stop this arrangement just in case Tsunade's reply was of no use._  
_

_Mochidzuki, Mochidzuki, Mochidzuki..._ Damn it! Why did that name sound familiar? Every day I went to the library, trying to find any sort of information on this. For some reason I knew if I found this clan's information it could stop this catastrophe from happening. Huh, funny how I'm just going by my gut feeling, especially if it was wrong...

Every day I've read book after book without finding a single thing on this so called 'famous' clan; ha, and you'd think Kakashi would be the one doing this instead of me, by how much he reads. But no, he wasn't! He along with the rest of the team, were out in the streets and in various places trying to get a lead from the locals. But so far, every local Team Seven came across quickly changed the subject just as it seemed like they were actually going to talk to us.

I've also heard that the guards have blocked every entrance, stopping anyone from escaping – well, probably stopping Sasuke from escaping... I think he did try once though, but Kakashi told him that he couldn't kill them; it could lead our county into war.

And so this is where I was right now, in a nice secluded part of the local library, trying to gain knowledge on this 'Mochidzuki' clan. I was through the third book of the day when I heard someone sit next to me. "Sasuke," I briefly said without looking up. _This marriage won't happen! It won't happen! It won't! _I kept trying to convince myself. Every time I was around him I just had to for some _weird_ reason...

"Hn."

I frowned and looked at him. He was glaring at anything that came into view. I softly rested my hand on his shoulder, trying to comport him. I felt so bad for him; I couldn't believe how such a mission could turn out like this. He slightly flinched from my touch and I went to move my hand away so he could have some space.

"Don't."

I tilted my head to the side, confused. He unexpectedly grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto him. I was sitting on his lap, facing him with my hands on his hard chest from the fast, precise motion. His eyes were blank as they looked into mine, instead of being harsh for once.

My eyes drifted to the floor, confused about his actions, before I looked back up to his now indifferent, detached stare. I just didn't know what to do in these sorts of situations, so in the end I did what my mind kept telling me to; I slipped my arms around him and let my face rest in the cranny of his pale neck, giving him a caring embrace.

He was tense so I gave him a little squeeze before I was about to untangle myself from him, but my eyes winded from what he did, making my heart ache; slowly, he wrapped his arms around my waist as his nose nuzzled my dark hair. I squeezed my eyes tight from his small sign of affection, telling myself he was only doing this because he needed the comfort I was giving him. "It will be ok," I whispered into his neck; my lips accidently brushing his velvety skin.

My heart sunk lower into my chest when I did not believe my own words...

**-XXXXXXX-**

It had been a month, just one more month left, and we were already losing hope...

Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi and I were depressed from the thought of losing him again. It's funny how much of an impact he had on all of our lives without even trying – with just his stoic persona...

The town was packed with bustling people. They seemed skittish when I walked pass, and they made me frown more from this; I had no idea why they were like this. I felt a tug on my leg and looked. A little girl with big, chocolate brown eyes gazed up to me.

"Miss," she said quietly, like it was a secret she was sharing with me, and I bent down to make her feel more at ease, "are you going to take over and save us?"

I looked at her confused. Why would she think this? I went to open my mouth to reply but someone cut me off, "darling! Don't talk to stranger-rs— Jade...? Is that you?"

I looked up to meet the same set of chocolate brown eyes staring at me. I stood up, straightening my black skinny jeans to make them more comfortable, and met a face that looked very familiar. The women before me had wavy, dark brown hair, light skin with some cute freckles on her face, and fine lips with lip-gloss coating them.

She was average looking but she had something elegant about her that drew you in, thinking that she could be very beautiful on the inside.

I tiled my head to the side, confused. "Suki...?" I asked unsure.

She nodded with a bright smile on her face and gave me tight hug.

"C-can't-t b-breath-h!" I gasped out. Shit, she had gotten strong.

She laughed and realised me. "Sorry, darling, it's just been so long..." She frowned after she said this, remembering about my clan. Another bright smile came to her face. "You've grown! And darling, you're gorgeous! Just look at you!" She moved my ebony side-fringe away from my eye. "Stunning!"

My lips twitched downwards. "I don't think so..."

She waved me off. "Nonsense, nonsense!"

"So who's this little cutie?" I said changing the subject, and ruffled the little girl's hair, which was still next to me. She gave me a nervous, yet cute, smile.

Suki adoringly smiled to the little girl —she must really treasure her— before looking back at me. "Aijou, my daughter." She then looked at Aijou again, "It's ok hunny, this is my old childhood friend," she smirked, "I used to babysit Jade whenever her mother and father were out of town. Jade was such a little handful, bouncing with endless energy..."

I smirked back at her. She was my only friend I had on this side of the country.

"So, how are you these days?" Suki asked me. We were both walking around town, catching up. She had dropped Aijou off at a friend's house.

My gaze drifted downward as my lip pulled sadly.

She took in my sight and kept opening her mouth, trying to find the right words to say to me.  
"What's wrong?" She asked concerned, just trying to get to the point instead of beating around the bush.

I looked up to her through my dark lashes. "You know the princess right?" She nodded. "Well... I have this... _friend_... that has to do something for her..."

"He has to marry her and you like him?"

"How do you know about the marriage?" I asked avoiding her other statement/question.

She smiled. "Little Jadie has a crushie!" She said teasingly.

I pouted and the crossed my arms over my chest as I looked at her grumpily for her avoiding _my_ question.

She rolled her eyes at me and then shrugged, getting on with what I wanted to know. "The whole town knows. With something as extreme as that, everyone would find out."

I nodded, agreeing with her reasonable answer. I needed to get to the point with what team seven has been trying to find out this whole time, though. "You know how the _royals_ are from the clan '_Mochidzuki_'?" I asked. She hesitated before nodding. I eyed her from doing that and how her mood turned gloomy. "Who _exactly_ are they? What can they do? ...Tell me _everything_ you know on them!"

She stopped walking, making me stop shortly after, and fidgeted with the material of her warm coloured dress.  
She turned to me to answer but her eyes looked pass my shoulder and widened slightly. She briefly hugged me and quickly said she had to go and that we had to catch up again while I'm in town.

I watched, as she trotted away, in a confused daze before I snapped out of it and looked behind me with a harsh glare.

"Hello, _Kumo_. What brings you here?" She had a lot of escorts keeping her safe. I rolled my eyes; if her clan was so strong, why all the security?

She glared nastily at me. "I live here; belong here, unlike _some_ people."

My jaw clenched as I crossed my arms over my chest and gave her a hard stare. "Why do you even want to marry Sasuke, Kumo? We might as well get this out in the open. I'm tired... And I don't think you really deserve him."

She didn't like my bluntness because she snapped at me, tried to attack me; but I calmly threw her weapon away, making a small _clang_ noise when it hit against the old pavement.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that, huh peasant? You're just jealous because you do not deserve him with your disgusting scum blood! Your ugly blood would _taint_ his if you were to breed a hair unlike _my_ royal, powerful blood! Answer me now, _you vial thing_! Who do you think he truly deserves _more?_"

There was silence between us as she heavily breathed. Her words travelled through my mind, sluggishly processing, before I finally figured out my answer, the truth, to her question. I gave her one last look before I walked away with it lingering in my mind: _someone that loves him for who he is_...

It was the next day and, for once, I was questioning people in town with Sakura.

"I don't see why he let you be his fake girlfriend."

Ehh? I looked at her astounded. Well so much for our understanding for the last couple of months... I didn't want to fight with her, especially with the wedding not so far away. "Look, Sakura, we all saw how annoying she was, right? Especially how she was hanging all over him? I think he was just on the verge to do almost _anything_ to get rid of her, and that was when I stupidly came along... Do you get what I mean? He just jumped at an opportunity that was thrown in-front of him, uh, _dumbly_... Heh..." Hey? What's wrong with putting yourself down when it's true?

She was still angry, though. "Yeah, but— Hey! Look, its Konoha's messaging bird!"

I looked up and saw a black eagle with a certain pattern on it that our country was only familiar with. I looked at her with a small smirk on my face. _Finally!_ She smiled back before we quickly rushed off to meet up with Kakashi and them.

**-XXXXXXXX-**

Don't you hate it when your life is in despair, when you feel hollow, _empty_? My head was lying on my arm as I twiddled a shot glass between my fingers. I felt like breaking down into tears, and for such a stupid reason too: I still liked him. Fucken. Hell. _Still! _Even after all the pain he's caused me, a part of me still clung to him helplessly.  
_What the _hell _was wrong with me?_

I knew I was sometimes foreign with _some_ of my emotions but I thought I had finally got my head fixed on _not_ liking him in that area! I bitterly smiled. What a strange relationship we could have if we didn't sort out some of our past _ruffle ups_. Pity that a 'relationship' could never happen now.

_Shit! Don't you hate it when you realise something and it's too late to change it?_ And this is one of the things that had brought me here in the first place; all of our hope was finally burnt up into flames with Tsunade's letter. Some great help she was! Psh, great hokage she is for not even being able to get one of _her own_ shinobi out of a _marriage_! A little, damn, bloody _marriage_!

Ok, well maybe I'm being a little too harsh oh her because Team Seven couldn't even find a way to get him out of this as well! Ha, but the funny thing is, Tsunade said basically the same thing as Kakashi: _I'm sorry. I don't know what the rules and regulations are over there. That country has been keeping quiet; no information has leaked out from them in over eight years._  
_~Tsunade_

Eight years? A year after my clan's (and Rose clan's) _almost_ extinction. I frowned. I wonder why was that? I was so confused right now:

At the library, the librarian said stuff about the books that I was looking for were destroyed; People always being on edge when we were in town asking them information on the Royals; Why information stopped leaking out soon after the massacres; And lastly, the most important one of all, why I only heard about my old country being actually ruled by a throne now (maybe I just wasn't informed of that when I was younger)?

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE? I tugged at my hair in frustration, trying to make sense of all this stuff. Nothing fits! The only thing that seemed to have a connection was the Royals, and I didn't even see the meaning nor purpose there except that they might want to keep something top secret (but then didn't all "Royal" people, and normal people, have secrets kept within their walls?). And that's when my brain started to go haywire when I thought about _normal people_, but I shut the thoughts tightly into the back of my mind before I jumped into some sort of jeopardizing conclusions.

I could hear the slight clicking of glass starting to crack under my grip. I quickly released the shot glass before it shattered into my skin. It toppled onto the table from the quick motion. As it slowly settled down I could see fine, jagged lines in the small cup, showing that it _was_ under pressure and close to the point of breaking.

I frowned at the useless object. Really, what was the point in people drinking their sorrows away? Because in all reality it really doesn't do that, instead it does the opposite, you actually stay in that same constant emotional state, never being able to get past the tragic _thing_ that happened to the person. So what was the point of drinking for that stupid reason? _Oh that's right, people aren't always in their right of mind when their sad!_  
So, what was the point of me being here if I wasn't going to get waisted out of my mind? Maybe to be somewhere dark and watch other people drown in their sorrows instead of my own...

My piercing eyes moved away from the small cup and looked around the room, swallowing in its smoky surroundings.

"—Hahaa! Yeeahh! They probably aree –hic– From what I remember in myy 'ol days is 'em –hic– not looking like _thaaat_! –Hic–" An old guy with white, wispy hair said.

All the men his age that were surrounding him, laughed drunkenly at his last comment.

One of the men that had light grey eyes bent closer to them, trying to say something quietly, "psst! They're probabblyyy fakee! –Hic–" He got a delighted smiled on his face before he collapsed hard against the countertop.

All the men laughed and gave him slaps on the back, not noticing that he was passed out.

My eyebrows pulled together. Who _are_ they talking about?

One of the guys seemed to calm down and started to look slightly depressed. "They took my wife away from me!" All the other guys settled then, his heavy statement was hanging in the air. "I love her soo muchh!" He slurred. "Just because they claimed to be the surrvvivvorrss of the –hic– old Mitsuki clan doesn't mean they can over take our livesss! I hate their stupid rules over this country noww!" He broke down into tears, hitting his fist against the countertop.

My eyes widened.

_…What?_

My veins turned cold as I tensed. Survivors? Mitsuki clan? My eyes hardened.

**_Lies!_**

I glared harshly into the darkness before making the right hand motions and disappeared into a puff of dark smoke.

**-XXXXXXX-**

I jumped through my window silently. My hand was clenched at my side angrily as my teeth gritted together when I thought back to what I just found out not too long ago.**  
**

**.:Flashback:.**  
It was late evening and I needed answers, something to prove that those drunks weren't just talking rubbish. I saw her on the streets, but with her body guards…

I briskly walked up to her and bowed before her _respectively_. _Might as well suck up to her to get her defences down, a bit. _She sniggered at me before I straightened out.

"What, slut?"

I clenched my jaw, stopping myself from replying nastily back. I eyed her clothes.

"Eh you lesbian," she snide, snapping me out of my thoughts.

My nose twitched. "Why do you wear clothes that colour?"

She fingered her dress as a spiteful smile came to her face. "The white and green are _my clans_ colours, of course, you stupid _thing_! The white symbolises the moon while the green symbolises vegetation." My eye twinkled. _Heh, my first clue..._ She then gave a nasty look to my clothes. "Eh, then look at your ugly emo clothes! Black, evil and cold. Red, blood for the people you've killed…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, I think differently with my clothes colour meaning. Black is for the night and red is for passion and love…" _My clans colours…_

She gave me a sharp glare.**  
.:End of flashback:.**_  
_

_Why?_ Why didn't anyone tell me of this? I shook my head and frowned as I paused before my backpack. It still didn't make any sense! Even if the _'Royals'_ were impostors, why would they be able to take over so easily, anyway?

I sighed frustrated and ran my fingers through my side fringe. I started to hastily pack.

My hand was resting on the window, leaving a foggy handprint in its place. "Sasuke." I said quietly as my back faced him.

I felt arms wrap around my waist, preventing me from leaving the Inn. I almost chocked on a painful sob. _I was not going to cry!_ His breath tickled the shell of my ear, making my body tingle. I swallowed a shaky breath. _Why is he doing this to me!_ I turned my head slightly to the side to see him. His dark eyes stared blankly into mine before he closed them. "Where are you going?" He quietly demanded as he unintentionally tightened his grip around me.

His intoxicating smell was invading my senses, dazing me. I lightly shook my head, trying to get out of his grasp. _I do not want to be hurt again if he cannot stay! I need those answers!_ "Please…" I begged, trying to pry his arms from me.

He growled at me as he stared coldly. "_Where are you going?_" He repeated lowly.

I felt like I was being torn in two. It felt like cold needles were prickling my skin, trying to warn me. I knew could trust him, but I couldn't trust this country! I turned around in his hold and gripped his shoulders, trying to tell him that he was being tense for nothing. I looked back into his eyes as his muscles started to loosen slightly.

The pale moonlight washed over his pale face making him seem to glow. He looked almost unearthly; something too beautiful for this world… Now I could clearly see why everyone followed him like a love sick puppy. His long lashes brushed his high cheekbones whenever he blinked; they gorgeously framed his dangerously dark eyes. I frowned as I looked at him.

I would miss _him_ if this only bit of information I had was not true. I brought my head to his ear to whisper what he needed to hear. "_My_ home…" I felt a tear brush my cheek…

* * *

_**AN:** Mk, mk I have a link to a photo of Jade (edited by me) and the where-a-bouts of her clan on my profile! You should check it out! ;)  
I have also started a High School/AU fic with the main paring being JadexSasuke, called Unpredictable! __Check it out if ya like! :D_

_Summary to Unpredictable:_ You see, me and Sasuke are supposedly "twins", and pretty damn good ones for people to believe us! But, that's the thing, we really aren't, and we're teens now, in a big playing field, with hormones…_  
We've got ourselves in quite a sticky situation. _SasukexOC_  
_


	19. Rotten

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!_

_**Special thanks for reviewing**__** to: **_imm0rtal, BlueEyesBabyGirl, Ellyrox598, xXxWolfxLoverxNamedxAshleyxXx, Akizu Miko _and _Peachie-Trishie  
_(If I forgot somone, sorry!)_

_**AN:** Defiantly not the best chapter I say :( (but that is for you to decide)! Unfortunately, I am finding it difficult with these few chapters (I actually can't wait for this whole marriage ordeal to be over, lol). Sorry for not updating in_ soo long_! I've had the worst dry spell that I am still slowly coming out of (seriously, I felt like crying it was that bad). :S  
The next two or three chapters _should _be good. ;D_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 19: Rotten**

_I frowned as I looked at him. I would miss _him_ if this only bit of information I had was not true…  
I brought my head to his ear to whisper what he needed to hear. "_My_ home…" I felt a tear brush my cheek…_

**-XXXXXXX-**

I stilled on a tree, staring blankly into my old home town. My bottom lip was slightly quivering. An uplifted breeze made my dark hair whisk around me; I pushed it away from my face. My stomach was twisting and turning uncomfortably as I stared into the abandoned, ghost-like village. The icy air was creating goose bumps on my skin; every shaky breath I took made a vapour of mist puff out.

My heart was beating erratically when my foot hit the pavement, making a dull slap noise. God, I didn't want to be here! It seemed eerie at night-time without my team mates with me. I bit my lip as I started my slow, uncertain walk into the darkness of my village.

It was dark in the outskirts. The Moon was blinded by patches of tall, sturdy trees, making everything pitch black – nothing was there. I couldn't see myself in the shadows; I closed my eyes tightly when my heart started pumping harshly against my ribcage. _Why am I like this! _

I shakily ran a hand through my fringe as I looked at the old, wooden building. It looked so… _bad_. I could see fine cracks forming in the delicate woodwork and windows hanging off hinges, flapping with the icy wind.

I almost collapsed under my own weight when my hand touched the moist, cold doorhandle.

**.:Flashback:.**  
My erratic breath caught in my throat when I finally reached home. Tears were blurring my vision. It didn't feel the same, dark; I shook my head from the troubling thoughts and gave one last, scarce look to the coldly pouring streets before I entered my house, my warmth, my safety.

"Mummy? Daddy?" I gushed out frantically.

My own voice didn't even sound like mine – tight, foreign. When I finally entered the kitchen my heart constricted in my chest from the wrenching sight that made me freeze in my steps.

_"M-mum? …D-dad?"_ shakily escaped my lips in a whisper as more tears came to my frantic eyes.  
**.:End of flashback:.**

My bones became ridged from the memory. _Everything_ that I've been avoiding from my past will come rushing back unwontedly. A crooked, trembling smile came to my dry lips as I licked them moist. Life really did suck when it decided it was finally time to kick you in the ass. _Oh the joy…_ I was thankful that it was night time, though, even if it was creepy, because it meant that whatever was inside that hit me emotionally it was disorientated and morphed by the sharply lit moonlight, changing things I _once knew_.

Contrary to belief, I didn't think I could do this on my own. No matter how much I were to believe in myself, it just hurt too much to even bear the thought of doing this _totally_ on my own when I was in such a weak state of mind. _Only for Sasuke..._ The stressful gears in my mind would go into overdrive with emotional strain.

First, the person who had finally, unwontedly, re-entered my heart in a way I didn't wish for, may be ripped away from me in tethered shreds. Secondly, my old country where my very life began and held so many memories, were being forced back into my brain painfully. And lastly, my old home country is possibly keeping lies within their walls, tainting what was once somewhat peaceful.

When I stepped inside my old, rundown home, a raw rush of emotion hit me. My catty, green-blue eyes glossed over from the old, lingering feel of love mixed with malice from what happened so long ago. It was suffocating to stand within this house's walls. Everything cried out in waves of desperate anguish that rattled my very core.

I hissed when I felt a sharp, stinging pain in my arm and saw that my fingernails were biting into my quivering flesh. I took a wobbly breath of ice-cold air and forced my body to relax from its shaking.

I blindly reached down to take off my shoes so I could pass the entrances threshold and enter what was once _my life_.

_No matter how much you try, old habits never leave you..._

The air was stale and musty. A hollow ace throbbed in my chest, making me want to cry. I shook when I felt tears gather in my eyes when saw my parent's bedroom. My breath became shallow and tight as I fisted my jeans, hoping they would keep my last strand of thread sane.

I tugged at my hair from the mixed waft of perfume that surrounded me when I entered. I collapsed onto the grimy floor and my eyes widened when my body racked with painful spasms as images bled into my brain with such intensity. My eyes squinted together as my clenched fist hit the grown pathetically when moisture leaked down my tight face; I could hear my distant sobbing voice when it echoed off the walls softly. _Why, why... why did this have to happen to me!_

It was sometime after when I felt the sting of ice prickle my skin from the atmosphere, that I noticed that I had curled into myself like a ball of protection. I looked around the old room with hazy, green-blue eyes. I started to sickly muse to myself when I felt that my muscles had cramped from the coldness. I may have had the same past as Sasuke but I wasn't hell bent on revenge. I... wonder what Sasuke felt like when he visited his old house?

But these things, that we knew and shared, I knew we'd have to face them _sometime_. I just didn't think it would be so soon.

The corners of my lips curled. But this was all part of it, the recovery, wasn't it? All of the wounds, memories, reopen and somewhat become infected, making it harder for them to reseal. The process was long and hard. It took time, you weren't supposed to fight nor hide from it. You had to take it in baby steps, no matter how much it hurt. Or the wounds would never properly heal; they would just stay there forever like a silvery, uplifted blemish on your... _heart_.

A twisted, anguished smirk came to my lips from the rough, raw truth. _What a cruel, cruel world it really was._

I shakily got up, letting my muscles clench and unclench painfully. I was somewhat thankful because it made me forget just a little bit of what once went down here and it also made me remember that I wasn't in another nightmare.

I shook my head and brushed my dark fringe away from my piercing gaze, and started to look more around the house for some sort of clue.

**-XXXXXXX-**

My finger collected dust as I let it slide along the smooth, wooden table; I was hesitantly fingering an old, tattered book lying in the table's draw. I looked up to the moon as I let my hands run up and down the draw, uncertain. It felt so wrong for me to be snooping around my old house. It felt like I was unwanted in the cluttered basement. Thick sheets of mattered cobwebs were dangling down from the roof, like they were a protection for the darkly illuminated room.

For some reason the strange, old book seemed to call me. It looked so old, medieval. There was calligraphy that was hard to understand on the dark, coppery cover. My fingers traced the writing and I slightly flinched when I felt the disturbing, yet somewhat soothing, book prick my skin, drawing blood. The writing seemed to get a faint glow and then dispelled.

I raised an eyebrow when finer writing leaked onto the ancient book. I eyed the haunted-feeling thing as I slowly sat at the desk.

My eye twitched as I opened the book, feeling ridiculous that a book triggered so many _unwanted_ emotions. I clicked my tongue and huffed. The book was in_ my_ house! Why should I not have the liberty to look inside the daft thing! I felt like swatting myself over the head from my idiocy._ Ha. I now I know how Sakura must feel around Naruto sometimes._

My eyebrow now twitched thinking of how she last acted with me. Gesh, she overreacted for absolutely nothing! There was and _is_ nothing happening with me and Sasuke! I frowned when I thought of him and looked back at the book, shaking my head. I didn't have the time to muse over such insignificant things. I reached for the old article and opened it to read its contents, hoping that it had _something_ that could help stop this marriage.

**-XXXXXXX-**

My breath was cut short after I skimmed some sections of the book that I thought would be relevant. I could see the book was written by different people from possibly over the generations – it was almost like a diary. I quickly closed the book and relocked it into the draw before I sped out of the house with certain, little facts (I did not have time to read the thick piece of literature) running through my head like a ticking time bomb:

_Characteristics:  
People with the Preferred Blood often have shades of black hair and green-blue eyes. Other characteristics come into account but usually are of the people with the Non-Preferred Blood._

_Mitsuki's Clans Power:  
When full moon, the Clan's People who are Non-Preferred in Blood can "tap" into those powers of who are Preferred Blood.  
A Preferred One's power varies depending on the person with the strongest Preferred Blood. These powers are of one "becoming" with the earth._

_Preferred One's History:  
Throughout the centuries, Mitsuki's clan has evolved, from our power to changing our very name, which was first called __Mochidzuki _whom was exiled...

My eyes turned hard as I raced through the trees.


	20. Anxiety

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!_

_**A very special thanks for reviewing**__** to****: **_Tsebe Uchiha, ellyrox598, yeji301 _and_ Peachie-Trishie

_**AN:** Hello! :D Another update on a somewhat dead brain, yay! I'm literally squealing here for a scene in the next chapter to finally come! -giggles- And for the chapter after! Ne, ne, this story has been taking forever to write... lucky I already wrote the chap ideas up or I would have have been majorly screwed by the tenth chapter (probably, ha).  
Well, on with the show (with another not as good chapter?)_

_Enjoy!__  
P.s. Edited the chap a little bit since postage._

* * *

**Chapter 20: Anxiety**

_Preferred One's History:  
Throughout the centuries, Mitsuki's clan has evolved, from our power to changing our very name, which was first called Mochidzuki _whom was exiled…

_My eyes turned hard as I raced through the trees._

**-XXXXXXX-**

Leaves were fluttering across the ground. My eyes darted around while I expanded my senses, making sure no one was near me. I could feel a cold sweat break out. _Damn!_ I really needed to calm down! I stopped darting from tree to tree, pausing, so I could calm my nerves. _Shit, I need to get to them before anything!_

I tugged at my dark hair, breathing hard, trying to get out of this frantic, emotional state. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to feel for their vibrations through the ground.

_Damn it!_ They weren't just chumps! _I need to see Kakashi and my team, bustards!_

My eyes flashed open and my hand shook as I brought it up to push my dark hair back. I pressed my back to the thick, woody tree trunk, and rested my head on it, trying to see around the tree without being seen – hardly.  
I breathed unevenly, trying to catch my breath, while my chest was constricting.

_Oh god!_ What if I get caught! I'll become _useless_ then! I hissed in pain when I saw my fingers gouging into the tree, piercing splinters into my skin – making me snap out of my thoughts. Why am I even thinking like this! It was not going to help one little bit.

I bit my lip and saw something bright in the corner of my eye. _Wire. _My eyebrows scrunched together as I looked at the thin, hard material. _How on earth did that get there? _I made myself snap out of my confusion and grabbed it, being thankful that it was there. I already had a few of them down, I had a bloody gouge in my leg that was slowing me down and I _needed_ to finish the rest of them off _now_._  
_

I slightly unravelled the wire with my teeth and left hand as I chucked some exploding tags around in various palaces with my right. I got a dark glint in my eye as I attached some tags to the wire and sat the trap up.

I could have laughed manically when I heard my _'welcoming'_ explode in loud bang while there were _shouts_ during it, if it wasn't for the fact that someone was standing manacling in front of me, sending charka ropes to my wrists and ankles.

I hit my head against the tree as my face scrunched up in anguish mixed with hatred. _Fuck,_ they had sent for reinforcements without me even knowing! I shot the King's guards a nasty glare and snarled before my world turned black.

**-XXXXXXX-**

My hands were clenching my kneecaps as I looked at him. His ugly, green-blue eyes stared at me like a sick prize.

"You stupid _pest_," the _King_ belittled harshly, "you knew you weren't allowed to leave, and especially to go _there_." He got a crude, twisted smile on his lips. "Or did I forget to mention that _rule_."

I shot him a nasty look. "It's not like you can make them up," I snapped sharply without thinking. _Shit!_

His head cocked with warning and knowing. Another disturbing, spiteful smile came to his lips as he chuckled to himself. "And what are you supposed to do, oh supposable _ruler _since you're _pathetic_ clan has perished!" His face became mocking with a genuine look. "Oh and what a shame it is that I had a sneaking suspicion; poor, poor people whom wish for their precious,_ deceased _clan back to keep the country in order – so their _sad, little_ country would not be corrupt." He sighed sadly and shook his head, pretending what he said he actually felt. His eyes flashed darkly as he looked back to my slumped figure as his mood changed drastically again. "_Che!_ And what are you supposed to do, look at you, _you're pathetic_," he spat.

My head cocked to the side. I didn't know that_ I_ was supposed to be the ruler because I was the only one left from my clan (well, apart from _Ruby_). I gritted my teeth. _I wasn't ready for that sort of responsibility!_ So, did that mean that my last name was now 'Mitsuki' by default? My lip twitched. No. I wouldn't take my clan's name if I wasn't supposed to.

My hands clenched and I shot to the metal bars that separated us. My dark hair hung in my eyes, giving me an ominous look as my eyes pierced his widened ones. My lips, that weren't covered within the shadows, smirked darkly. "Don't fuck with my friends or my clan!"

I reached out of the bar to swipe at his collar but a hand gripped mine tightly —coursing pain to shoot through my wrist— before the king even knew what was happening. _I was so infuriated I almost didn't know what _I _was doing._ My eyes slowly travelled up the persons arm to meet a face covered in a mask. I slowly looked back to the King and grinned crookedly.

"I see how you're running this place now," I spoke with a hint of smugness in my voice and ripped my arm away from the guard.

The King huffed, thinking I was stupid.

I clicked my tongue and moved to the back of the cell to lean against the wall. I ran my fingers through my tangled hair. "You're weak, aren't you? That's why you have" —I gestured to the guard near him that was watching my every move— "_them_ doing your dirty work."

The Kings eyes narrowed and he clicked his fingers for the guard to leave. The heavy door slammed close after the person left.

"Look here wench! It won't be like that for very long when that _Uchiha_ gene has mixed with my daughters." He said Uchiha like he was disgusted. The '_King'_ then left me with a twisted, arrogant smile staining his lips before he said, "Oh, and did I also forget to say, that cell you're in slowly drains your chakra _dry_." And then he grinned happily, "It was nice knowing you for the short time you lived."

I eyed the locked door lividly when I thought of him only using Sasuke as a breeding specimen.

_...Was he even part of the Mochidzuki clan?_

**-XXXXXXX-**

Time was almost lost here. I only vaguely, slimly, knew that the wedding was _today_ and that I was becoming so much weaker by the hour. Not only did the cell absorb charka, but it also had protective charka in the wall's partials that made the cell almost impossible to smash, little own crack. _Damn it! Where the hell was Sakura when you needed her? __I could have escaped so much sooner!_

A loud, crunching bang came from my left, meaning it was once again lunch time. I pulled a disgusted face. I didn't know why they fed me or us. Really, what was the point if you were here to die? I huffed hollowly. Huh, probably to make the process that much longer...

The guard snide at me as he dropped the plate carelessly on the filthy floor, not caring that half of the food fell off of it. They probably thought I was finally losing my 'willpower' by my hunched, dirty figure that hardy moved around. I looked at the man before me through my mattered hair with a dark look. The guard (who for once didn't have a mask on) gave me another disgusted look and kicked my food over to me, letting some of its _contents_ slosh onto my face.

"Eat up, girly. Don't want you getting sick now, do we?" He said crudely with a rough voice.

I could smell the 'food' and wanted to throw up. _Huh, sick eh?_ My nose scrunched and I breathed out sharply, showing that I was not going to obey. The guard growled angrily and swiped for my face. His callous, large hand was holding my cheeks tightly as he yanked my face (and body) forward so I would have to stare him straight in the eyes.

"Look here, eat up, or there will be trouble," he spat as he talked harshly. His pale-green eyes narrowed.

My eyes turned cold as I gave him a dark look. "And that would be what?" I sneered at him while glaring.

His grip on me tightened, making my teeth cut into the inside of my cheeks as he glowered down to me, trying to belittle me. He flung my head violently into the floor of the cell. The impact made my body roll awkwardly until it hit the back wall that forced me to stop. I breathed harshly and laid there as I listened to the guard walk away with heavy, troubling steps.

I smirked smugly when I heard the door slam and sat up as I spat the blood out of my mouth. My sharp eyes looked the spot he threw me at and grinned. I fingered the crack, watching as small chips kept flaking off and started gathering chakra into my hand.

Dust was flying around me as I wobbly landed. I looked above me when I heard shouts and saw the hole I made. I quickly looked back to what room I was in now and cursed. _Another cell area._ I put my hand on a wall with a window and smiled from my luck. The walkway of the cells didn't have any chakra protecting them. _What a dodgy system._

I pulled my wrist back to punch through the wall but stilled when I heard a croaky, sickening cough. I looked and saw a mother and daughter huddled in a corner for warmth. I frowned sadly when I saw that they were looking at me with hopeful eyes. I turned back around with my eyes clenched shut and whispered to them before I escaped, "I'm sorry..." _I'll be back. I promise._

**-XXXXXXX-**

I could have cried when I saw my team. My breathing was labored and I was shaking from trying to find them as quick as possible without being caught by my pursuers (who I_ hope_ I lost a while back. I could hardly tell anymore; everything was so confusing). _I was almost out of chakra._ I looked at Sasuke and my throat became tight. He was standing at the altar, looking... looking... not like _him,_ with a dolled up princess standing next to him.

I went to run over and forcibly stop the wedding but heard my name being yelled frantically, making me stop. My head turned to look at my team and saw them rushing over to me. I could faintly hear that it was Naruto telling me something like watch out, before I screeched in white hot pain.

I could feel metal torn through the ligaments of my thigh and collapsed onto the ground in a heap. Tears came to my eyes as the guards started dragging me back to them by the chain that was attached through me. My nails were biting into the ground, trying to get away, as my eyes connected with Sasuke's. His _cold_, dark eyes slightly widened when he saw what condition I was in and quickly raced over to me with our team, abandoning the ceremony.

A kunai was lodge into one of the chain's loops to stop them from pulling me any further as my team surrounded me protectively. An uproar was happening from the King ordering people to kill me.

"Sakura, check on her!" Kakashi shouted. "Sasuke," —the said person glared warningly— "protect her until Sakura says so. Naruto, you're with me. Whatever you do, don't let anyone get to Sakura and Jade."

Sakura's glowing hands went to my thigh and she grimaced with grief-stricken eyes. "K-Kakashi," she stuttered as she stared at me.

"What is it?" The silver haired man replied quickly. Metal clanged against metal. _There were so many people._

Sakura blinked, making herself snap out her stupor. "She's loosing blood incredibly and a lot of her wounds are infected. Also, her charka has almost depleted... She's going to die if we don't get her to the hospital soon! This big of a job, I can only stabilise her..." Her witchy-green eyes looked to the side as she started healing to the best of her ability.

"It's a surprise she made it this far..." She whispered as an afterthought.

I blinked harshly, trying to keep myself awake so I could tell everyone the truth, but I needed her to heal me first – it felt like I would faint if I even _tried_ forming a sentence from my blood caked lips. _Damn it, why is always me who gets hurt?_

I screeched when she ripped the spiky chain out and quickly started healing the dampening, excruciating area. I whimpered and tried to scramble away from the pastel-pink haired teen but she grabbed my lower thigh with a bone-crushing grip. I wheezed while she multitasked on my collapsed lung.

She wiped sweat from her forehead as she reconnected cracked bone and flesh together while she sped up the red and white blood cell count. I tried whacking her hands away hysterically from the pain and from her almost draining herself dry. _She was trying to fully heal me by herself!  
_

Sakura nodded and then arms wrapped around my shoulders and legs to pick me up. I clenched his shirt when he held me close, causing pain, and hissed. He loosened my legs and I kicked downwards so I could stand when I saw the guards were breaking through our forces. _I wanted to fight._

Naruto's light-blue eyes connected with mine after he took out the guards that were coming over to us and gave me a quick smile of relief before he turned serious again. "Damn it, Jade! You had me scared there for a second! What the hell were you thinking running off by yourself?"

I tried replying to him but he cut me off, still raving about how scared he'd been for the last couple of weeks and saying stuff about the Teme becoming agro while I was gone.

I started to ignore Naruto when I saw the Royal's angered faces and glared darkly at them. I glowered at the smug princess who didn't know that I knew about her _little_ secret; I tried to get to them.

I heard Sasuke growl darkly, deep within his throat, as a warning for me to stop struggling. "You're going to reopen your wounds," his smooth, slightly annoyed voice said close to my ear. I hung my head, miffed while gritting my teeth, from him being right and let him pull me closer to his warm chest.

Losing concentration once more, I could feel my skin was freezing compared to his from blood loss and shuttered, wanting more warmth. He understood and circled his arms around my waist securely when he felt me wobble from my light-headedness. _Everything was so confusing and hectic! It's hard to think straight._

Kakashi looked back at us unimpressed. "Why is she still here, Sasuke? Get her to safety!"

My piercing, unfocused gaze connected with dark eyes when he started to drag my slacking body away from the order. I reached up and tugged Sasuke's head down so I could at least tell him that the Royals were not the rulers and that_ I was_.

His dark eyes flashed dangerously from the revelation.

* * *

_**AN:** Lol, I never really realised but Jade's a bit kooky xD (I've been re-reading some chapters to refreshen the hollowness of my skull). She's so zany sometimes it's highly entertaining. (How did I not notice this when I wrote it, lol? –sighs- I guess that's what happens when you don't write for a while.)_


End file.
